Six and a half weeks
by SherriSciFi
Summary: Ororo is an 18 year old senior at the Xavier School for the Gifted. Logan is her teacher. 6 1/2 weeks alone in the mansion over summer break opens the door for new friendships, and complications. Teachers don't fall in love with their students, do they?
1. Chapter 1 Schools Out Forever

"Logan we should talk about this," Jean said. Logan tightened a bolt on his 1964 chopper in response. He kept his hands busy and his eyes set on the task at hand. She wasn't going to drop it.

"Logan," she said again the agitation in her voice ringing in his sensitive ears. He was cleaning his tools now. _Just don't look at her_. If he did he knew he'd get lost in the sparkling brilliance of her green eyes, and he'd never do what needed to be done or say what need to be said. Jean squinted her eyes and the pliers in his hands rocketed across the garage and crashed to the floor with a CLANG!

He looked up at her then and instead of feeling weak and susceptible to her charms he found anger and frustration boiling in his veins...frustration was good in this situation...he was less likely to get trapped again by her smile or the deceptive innocence in her touch.

"So talk," he said packing away the rest of his tools. Jean stood over him shuffling her feet as if searching for the right words. Crouched on the ground and with his back to her, he smelled the tears begin to well in her eyes..._Here come the water works._ And for a moment he wanted to pull her into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she began. "You have every right to be angry with me-"

"Thanks fer tha permission," he snapped standing to his feet with the tool box in hand and making his way to the storage closet. Jean was right behind him.

"Being upset is no reason to just end it. Not when we have so much history-"

Logan tossed the tool box into the closet and it crashed against the wall. He turned to Jean then, his eyes so livid that she took a step back for fear that he might hit her…Not that he had before, but Logan was ferocious and unpredictable.

Logan's voice boomed with intensity "You walked out on me remember?". Jean swallowed the lump in her throat and in spite of his anger she stepped closer. She reached to touch his face, but he turned his head away. Jean sighed…she needed to get through to him "Yes, I do remember. It was stupid, and it didn't mean anything. I was angry and so frustrated with you, because you made me feel-All I want to do is help you and-I wasn't thinking."

She reached for him again and this time he didn't turn away. His eyes found hers and she held his gaze and whispered softly "I love you. Let's not ruin a good thing here."

Then she kissed him and he kissed her back hard and unyielding. His arms slid around her waist pulling her in close. Her heart raced as she opened her mouth to him and he consumed her tongue with his own. Suddenly he tore his mouth away from her, and found her gaze again. "Jean" he said his voice low and heavy. Jean smiled pressing her body against him harder, her hands moving towards his belt. "It's over" he growled, and swung her out of his arms so hard that her eyes crossed for a moment. Logan stalked towards the mansion, unmoved by the sound of the woman crying behind him.

"I want you to come. Please" Scott said stuffing his neatly rolled socks into a luggage case.

"You're so cute when you beg," Ororo replied flipping to another page of the Trainer's Literary Magazine. Scott stared at her as she crossed her long legs on his bed and began reading an article that caught her eye.

"I'm serious Ro. The entire school is going to the Professor's resort."

"Not the entire school," she reminded him.

Scott scoffed "Professor Logan is a loser. Besides is it wrong for me to want to spend the summer with my girlfriend before we graduate and she goes off to Yale or Harvard or wherever you academic types go?"

Ororo looked up at him her blue eyes dancing with amusement "Your girlfriend?"

Scott pursed his lips and shifted his weight nervously as she stood up and hooked her arms around his neck. "Since when am I your…girlfriend?" she inquired. Scott shrugged unable to meet her gaze and adjusted his ruby quartz glasses "I don't know. Since now I guess."

Ororo raised a platinum eyebrow in response. "You know what I mean Ro, jeez" he said and kissed her briefly on the lips before returning to his packing. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. Ororo giggled, but then thought for a moment, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Wait, did you just ask me to be your girlfriend just so I'd spend the summer with you?"

"What? No, of course not I-" Scott searched for the words but none were readily available.

Ororo shook her head "Scott, the professor pulled a lot of strings to get me into the internship program with Senator Kelly's office. It'll look good on my resume and make me a shoe in for scholarships wherever us "academic types" go. Giving up a summer is a small price to pay for something that will benefit my future."

With graduation from the academy less then 9 months away Ororo already had acceptance letters from 6 colleges including NYU, Columbia, Princeton and Yale. She had worked so hard over the last four years to be the best student possible, and her efforts had succeeded. She was at the top of her class and secretly one of the professor's favorite students. He admired her ability to lead and be led and soon hoped to discuss her future at the academy.

"Even if it means giving _me_ up?"

"What?"

"Come on Ro, who are we kidding here. They're never going to accept you."

"My stack of college acceptance letters might read to the contrary."

"That's not what I meant"

"Then what?"

Scott sighed. He hated bringing this up again but he had to get through to her somehow. When was she going to realize that the world wasn't built for people like them? The world wasn't made for mutants. The humans out numbered them and they called the shots. As if reading his mind she said. "Go ahead and say it. They won't accept me because I'm a monster. Is that it?"

"No, you're not a monster. You're beautiful" he said softening his tone. Ororo crossed her arms over her chest as Scott pulled her into an embrace. She didn't respond to his touch and instead felt repulsed by it.

"I just don't want them to hurt you, that's all," he whispered.

Tears stung her eyes "It's not _them_ I'm worried about. Enjoy your vacation" Ororo said her voice cracking. She pushed away from him before he could see her cry and slammed his bedroom door behind her. She hated that she had allowed Scott to upset her, and that she was now on the verge of tears. _Don't cry. DON'T. CRY. Don't loose control. _Scott called after her, but she refused to look back, as thunder roared in the distance.

Logan wanted a cigar and a beer. No he wanted a cigar and two beers, and time away from Jean and the school. He was thankful that the Professor had arranged for the students who didn't have a home to go to for the summer to spend it at his resort in the Caribbean. He'd have the house all to himself.

No screaming rug rats, papers to grade or lying cheating ex-girlfriends.

Ororo rounded the corner and bumped into something hard. She stepped back and looked up at Professor Logan. She quickly wiped any remnants of tears from her eyes.

"Watch yourself kiddo" he said looking her over.

"Sorry Professor Logan I-"

"Just Logan, thanks"

Ororo added another quiet sorry, and then fell silent. Logan could sense something was wrong, but Ororo was the one student he found hard to read. She always seemed so reserved and under control. Unlike her headstrong hormone driven classmates. She smiled at him suddenly and he knew it was fake. He offered her one of his own and hoped it read genuine. It didn't, and she knew.

"You okay?" he asked because he didn't know what else to say.

Ororo nodded "Fine. You?"

"Good."

"Great."

More silence. Ororo shoved her hands in her back pockets and said "Well I should-"

"Yeah me too-" he added.

"Good talk, Professor Logan" Ororo said stepping around him and swiftly moving down the hall.

"Just Logan," he reminded.

"Yeah, sure" she said over her shoulder, and kept walking. Logan sighed and cursed under his breath. Make that a cigar, two beers and three shots of whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2 Normal?

"Ororo are you sure? I've spoken with Senator Kelly's offices and they are more than willing to accommodate you during the fall after graduation." The Professor said taking a sip of hot earl grey tea. Ororo nodded and offered the Professor a reassuring smile.

Jean sat at a respectful distance from them sorting through the travel arrangements for the school.

"I'm positive Professor. I'd much rather finish my internship over the summer. There will be other, vacations" The Professor smiled thoughtfully. "I've always admired your forethought Ororo. You make considerable choices."

"Coming from the most powerful telepath in the world? I'll take that as the ultimate compliment," she replied. "As well you should," he said. "Very well. Of course you are more than welcome to spend you summer here to complete your internship. Professor Logan will be in residence as well."

Jean looked up at the Professor from the papers in her lap. _Logan wasn't going?_

"I can take care of myself" Ororo assured him.

"Yes of course. I have every confidence in your ability. It is Logan's ability that strikes my concern." Ororo and the Professor shared a laugh. The Professor was always more casual with Ororo than he was with the other students. Often times he treated her as a daughter, rather than a "student". Jean couldn't understand why. She had been there longer then Ororo and had years on her as well. Years that she didn't even want to consider. Yet her relationship with the Professor wasn't nearly that close. _Well, what do you expect? Ororo is the academy golden girl_ Jean thought.

The Professor looked over at Jean as if sensing her thoughts. Jean looked away embarrassed. It was absurd to be jealous of a teenager. _A very smart and, overwhelmingly beautiful teenager._

There was a knock at the door and Logan entered, "You wanted to see me Chuck?"

"Ah, Logan just in time," The Professor said rolling his wheelchair towards him. Logan's eyes swept the room. Jean glared at him **We need to talk**.

Logan furrowed his brows "No we don't. And stay outta my head. You might not like what yah see." His tone was harsh, cruel and emotionless. Jean gathered the papers in her arms and excused herself from the room. Ororo watched the exchange in silence. So that's what was wrong. He and Dr. Grey were fighting.

The Professor spoke before the silence in the room became uncomfortable. "As you know the remainder of the staff and the student body will be spending the summer in Saint Thomas. I will in fact be visiting my offices on the west coast. You will be left in charge of the mansion, and Ororo will be staying on as well."

Logan looked at Ororo in surprise and she smiled back at him nervously "You won't even know I'm here," she promised. Logan opened his mouth to speak but the Professor continued "Ororo has an internship in Senator Kelly's office this summer," he explained. "I trust you don't have a problem with this arrangement?" the Professor added but it didn't sound like a question. Logan bit his tongue. He supposed it would be alright. From what he could tell Ororo wasn't much of a talker and didn't cause any trouble...and if she did feel the urge to carry on any useless teenage conversation he'd simply make a trip Harvey's Pub.

"Sure," Logan replied but his face read otherwise.

The mansion was eerily quiet. The Professor and the students had left hours ago. Professor Logan had mumbled something to her before he left to do God knows what, so she had the house to herself. Scott had left 10 messages on her voicemail. All of which she deleted without listening to. She was sure they all said the same thing. _Don't be upset with me. I'm only trying to protect you and blah, blah, blah._

Ororo didn't need protection. She could protect herself. All she wanted was to be normal and treated as such. To once in her life not be looked at like a freak. She was going to prove to everyone that she could exist in "their" world. And not only would she exist, she would thrive. She had her first day at the Senators office in the morning..._Drastic times called for drastic measures._

With that thought Ororo ducked her head under the running water in her bathroom sink and rinsed the black dye out of her hair. Once her hair was rinsed clean, she looked in the mirror and immediately mourned her platinum blonde locks. She looked like a completely different person. Not at all like Ororo Monroe. Maybe that's what she needed to do...become someone else.

Logan bit the cigar between his teeth and reached into the refrigerator for a beer. Harvey had refused to serve him another one seeing how he had already consumed three pitchers. Some guys didn't understand what it meant to have a high tolerance for alcohol. Although Logan knew he'd never be able to be fully inebriated he was more than willing to try.

Logan tossed his jacket over the counter, cracked open the beer and downed it faster than any man should have been able to. He reached for another.

"I think maybe you're an alcoholic Professor Logan," Ororo said from the kitchen door Logan looked up at her in surprise, beer spilling over his lips and onto his shirt. He cursed. How was it that she kept sneaking up on him? The truth was that he had almost forgotten that she was there, as she had promised he would.

"Sorry" she said making her way to the cabinet to grab a bag of pretzels. Logan looked her over for a moment frowning, "What's wrong with yer hair?" Ororo touched her hair which she had blown dry and pulled into a pony tail "You don't like it?" she asked. "No, I don't," he said simply and popped open his second beer.

Ororo was a little taken aback. She hadn't expected that kind of reaction. It was almost embarrassing. Did it make her look ugly? Perhaps she had always been ugly, and the dark hair just proved a point. "I know it's a little dramatic."

"I'll say," Logan agreed quickly sitting at the bar that overlooked the rest of the kitchen. Ororo frowned. He didn't have to be rude about it. "Goodnight Professor Logan," Ororo said shortly. Then she turned back towards the door with the pretzels under her arm. "It's Logan. Just call me Logan. Okay kid?" he said his voice thick with impatience.

Ororo turned to him her irritation matching his own "Alright. And it's Ororo. Not kid." Logan nodded "Fair enough." Ororo stood there for a moment, her eyes locked with is. They were so intense it made her heart beat faster. Unsure of what to do next she gave a small curtsy before saying "Goodnight Logan," and then she was gone.

Ororo rolled her eyes as she climbed the stairs to her room. _Did I just curtsy_?"What would make you do something like that?" he asked. Logan's voice startled her so suddenly that she tripped on the final step at the top of the staircase. Thankfully she was able to catch herself before falling and turned to him with a wry smile hoping he hadn't seen the brief display of clumsiness. He had, but he didn't comment on it or even look as he were about to laugh. If it had been Scott he probably would have joked her about it. Ororo shook her head, trying to get a hold of herself, and mask her embarrassment. What had he asked her?

Once they got past the awkward silence, they were soon sitting in front of the fire place in one of the many common areas of the mansion. Logan had suprisingly brought in extra snacks of cookies, and chips, and Ororo had built a makeshift bed of pillows on the floor.

They had been talking for hours it seemed. Or rather Ororo had done most of the talking and Logan listened offering a word in here and there. Logan was surprised by how much he was enjoying her company, despite the fact that he had planned on ignoring her completely. Somehow, they fell into a natural rhythm, one that he hadn't had the pleasure of discovering in the setting of a classroom. What was even more surprising that that she didn't spend the entire time talking about boys, hair, and makeup. She actually didn't talk about any of those things. She talked about her internship and what she wanted to do with her life. The struggles she was having with the idea of being "normal".

"So what do you think Pro-I mean, Logan?" Logan arched his eyebrows. Was she asking for his opinion? That was a shock. Most kids just wanted a passing grade. "I think yah should do what wayh wanna do. What are yah? 15? 16?"

"18," she corrected proudly. "Right. You've got yer whole life ahead of yah."

Ororo rolled her eyes a gesture she seemed to be doing a lot of lately…_What is wrong with me? _"I never took you for the cliché type" she said. Then she laid down on her side and propped her head up with one hand.

Logan watched the fluidity in her movements. She was wearing a nightgown that went past her knees but didn't do anything to cover her long shapely legs. She was athletic yet with curves that made it undoable that she was a woman, or rapidly becoming one. Her breasts were full and sat up high on her chest. Her neck was smooth and slender…. skin the color of warm caramel. He found himself looking at her mouth as she rolled her tongue across her bottom lip. It wasn't until he met her piercing blue eyes that he realized that he had been staring and she that she had noticed.

Blood flushed to his face as Logan turned his attention to the fire. "Think it's time tah go tah bed kid. You've gotta early start remember?" he said standing to his feet. Maybe he had drunk more than he should have. Since when did he start checking out little girls?

"Yeah," she said getting to her feet. Logan couldn't help but watch as she did. This was no little girl. Even though he was taller than she was, she was still taller than most girls her age. There was a maturity about her that seemed to exude itself in the way she talked and the way she moved. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Maybe because he wasn't supposed to. _She's your student idiot. Don't get any fancy ideas._

Besides she'd never be interested in someone like him. Girls like Ororo had tastes that ran more toward jock straps like Scott Summers. And even if it didn't...it didn't matter, because there was a line you just didn't cross, and he was extremely too close to crossing this one. Either that or he already had and hadn't even noticed. "I had fun Logan," she said unexpectedly. "You were very… accommodating."

"Anytime," he offered. As they cleaned up the snacks and pillows Ororo felt the rubber band holding her pony tail snap loose and her long hair came tumbling down around her neck and face.

Logan watched as it fell and simultaneously faded back into its beautiful shade of platinum blond. Her dark hair simply melted away.

Ororo looked at her hair and sighed running her fingers through it to toss it out of her face.

Logan barely contained his laughter. Ororo's eyes narrowed "You think this is funny don't you?" she said her hand on her hip.

"Extremely" he replied.

"I can't seem to win for loosing. So much for being normal" she concluded, and made her way to her bedroom. "Ororo," Logan said softly. She turned to him at the door. "Normal is a matter of perspective. Just be yourself. You can't get any more normal than that." "How poetic of you Logan."

"I have my moments."

Ororo smiled and turned to leave again. "If it's any consolation," he said stopping her again. "You're beautiful no matter what color your hair is."

This made her smile harder than she had planned to "Thanks. Goodnight," she said and then she was gone.

Logan waited until he heard her bedroom door close before he moved. Perhaps this summer wouldn't be a complete disaster. Logan inhaled deeply taking in the smell of vanilla perfume that Ororo had left behind. It reminded him of cake or sugar cookies baking in an oven. He liked it, and the smell stirred something deep within him that detoured into the thought of making love to the beautiful mutant… The though momentarily consumed him drawing heat towards his groin. SNIKT! Logan shook his thoughts ejecting his claws. The initial pain of the blades piercing through his skin distracted him from the dangerous path he had begun to follow...but only for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3Where was that Line We Crossed

For the most part Ororo was alone in the mansion. For some reason after the first night Logan had made himself scarce. He was always either in the garage working away on his latest project or out. Probably chatting up some twenty something no doubt, or so Ororo imagined.

Ororo sighed. If that was the way he wanted to spend his summer vacation who was she to judge? It wasn't any of her business. Ororo was enjoying the freedom. Her internship with the Senators office was working out nicely and she had already secured a recommendation from the Senators chief of staff. Despite the fact that Ororo often found herself bored to tears by the job, she counted it as a valuable learning experience. Yet nine times out of ten she wouldn't pursue a job in politics.

Today was her day off, and since she hadn't done much of anything except work on her break so far, Ororo decided it was time to get out of the house. She put on a purple and gold bikini, a wide brim straw hat, a short white tank dress, sunglasses and flip flops. Ororo smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked like an over privileged celebrity heiress.

The thought of flying to the beach had crossed her mind, but that wasn't exactly normal now was it? Instead she grabbed a set of keys from the key track in Professor LeBeau's office. The car she had chosen was the fire engine red Audi Locus. A beautiful one hundred and something thousand dollar vehicle that Professor LeBeau would have a conniption fit if he knew she were taking it...but what was the use of having all this luxury at her disposal if she never took advantage of it?

With a bag to match her straw hat tossed over her shoulder Ororo entered the garage and found that the coast was clear. Good. Logan wasn't around to give her the third degree about the car. Admittedly she had very little experience with driving, she actually preferred flying, but as it was…Ororo reached for the door handle.

"What do yah think yer doin'?" Logan said. Ororo nearly jumped out of her skin whirling around and bumping her back into the Audi. Logan stood squarely, his eyes just as intense as they always were and unapologetic.

"Logan! Gosh, you-Why did you-I was-You scared the crap out of me!" Logan just stared, as Ororo regained her composure. Her heart felt as if it was about to burst from her chest. When her breath was steady again she said. "It's a nice day. I thought I'd take a drive to the beach."

"In Gambit's car?" he questioned. Ororo glanced at the beautiful machine behind her and nodded "Yeah. Piece of cake." A smile played at the end of his lips all of a sudden, and Ororo frowned, he was enjoying this. Ororo stood up straight then, her hand on her hips and her head cocked to the side. With every shred of confidence she could manage she said "Is there a problem?"

Logan shook his head, even more amused at her unconvincing attempt to be nonchalant. With that Ororo turned to the car and pulled the door handle. The door didn't budge. Instead the car alarm resounded in the room and was accompanied by the BEEP, BEEP, BEEP of the horn. Ororo looked panicked as she struggled with the remote locking system on the key ring. Logan bowed his head laughing, as she finally grabbed hold of the silencer and ceased the cars screaming. Ororo looked at him, embarrassed, and a little angry that he was laughing at her.

"Do you even know how to drive a stick?" he inquired as she finally climbed into the driver's seat. Ororo exchanged looks between Logan and the gear shifts that she had absolutely no idea how to operate. Logan had figured as much.

"I'll drive", he said.

The ride up had been quiet. Ororo knew that Logan wasn't big on small talk. Actually from what she could tell he wasn't big on anything. Ororo didn't know what to think of him. He always seemed to be deep in thought about one thing or another. He was often unapproachable at best, and other then the courses in self defense that he taught, and the conversation they had shared on the first night of her vacation she hadn't really had any interaction with him.

Now out of the blue after two weeks of being virtually absent from the mansion he was driving her to the beach. He maneuvered the car expertly. So much so that Ororo knew that if she had driven she would have surly ruined something in the engine; a complication she didn't want to deal with. At least now if something happened she could blame it on Logan.

At the beach, Ororo removed her tank dress and lay on the towel she had stretched over the hot sand, her eyes closed. She wasn't particularly bothered by the sun. She didn't burn like most people. Her mutation allowed her to withstand even the worst of conditions when it came to the weather. She could actually adjust her body temperature to that of her surroundings. Logan had dropped her off at the entrance and gone off somewhere. Probably to a bar. Ororo had already come to grips with the fact that she'd have to fly home.

It didn't take her long to find a suitable spot. Most of the people on the beach were getting sun tans, playing volleyball, building sand castles and such. Ororo wasn't interested in any of those activities. She simply wanted to relax and listen to the waves crash against the shore.

Just as she began to relax a shadow suddenly blocked the warm rays of the sun, and she looked up to see someone standing over her. He was about her age, maybe a few years older, cute, but not cute enough to distract her from her mission of rest and relaxation.

"I'm Lance," he said. Ororo sat up and rested on her hands. "This is my friend John," Lance continued, and Ororo noticed the other young man who was approaching. Ororo smiled "Nice to meet you Lance. Is that Lance like in the boy band?" His friend John laughed, and Lance ignored her comment.

"Hey, I've seen you somewhere before," he continued. _How original_ "I don't think so," Ororo said settling back in her resting position. Hopefully he would get the message. He didn't. Lance sat down beside her "Yeah I have. Because, I remember thinking how hot you were." Ororo sat up again so that she could be eye level with her admirer.

"Thank you-uh, Lance was it?" He nodded. "I appreciate the compliment. Really I do, but I just came to the beach to relax and-"

"So you're gonna make me work hard for your number then huh? I like a challenge." he interrupted. "No, no challenge. You're a cute guy, but I'm not interested." John tapped his friend on the shoulder "Dude, she's just not that into you," he said and burst out laughing. Ororo leaned in close to Lance "I'm not trying to embarrass you I promise. I'm sort of already involved with someone, that's all" Her relationship with Scott had its highs and lows. Although right now it was at a low. Ororo wasn't exactly ready to call it quits. At least not before they had a chance to discover what it was that they had. This as far as she was concerned had the potential to be something really special.

"Is there a problem?" Logan asked. Lance stood up at the sight of him and took a few steps back. Logan was a whole foot taller than Lance and John, and it was apparent that his presence was more than a little intimidating. Surprised Ororo stood up as well.

"This your guy?" Lance asked. "Dude, I think that's her dad." John said. Ororo sighed "I've actually got it under control Logan, thanks" She turned to Lance "It was nice meeting you."

Lance stared Logan down, his ego bruised, but left without incident with his moron of a friend on tow. "Dude you almost got murdered." She heard John say to Lance as they retreated.

Ororo turned to Logan who was spreading out a towel of his own. _Where had he gotten that?_ She also noticed he was wearing sun shades, a tank top and swimming trunks he didn't look like a teacher...in fact he looked cool, calm, and handsome.

"Shoulda invited 'em tah stay. Maybe we coulda' played hacky sack and made it a real barn burner" Logan said his voice full of amusement and sarcasm. He settled on his towel and laid back. Ororo straightened her towel on the sand, and watched him intently as she sat down beside him. Suddenly she found it hard to relax. She hadn't expected him to show up, dressed as he was, and apparently ready and willing to "hang out" with her. Ororo suspected something. "Are you keeping tabs on me?" she asked. "What makes yah say that?"

"You're out here sunbathing. The Logan I know doesn't sunbathe."

"Oh, so you know me now?"

"And you have on swimming trunks, where did you get the swimming trunks?"

"Gift shop," he answered his eyes closed and hands propped behind his head.

"Gift shop?"

"Yeah the place where you buy gifts, trinkets, and souvenirs-"

"I know what a gift shop is."

"Am I botherin' yah?"

"Yes. You are actually. Why are you out here? I don't need a babysitter."

"No one said yah did."

"Then wh-"

"Shhhhhhh."

Ororo looked on in confusion. _Did he just shush me?_ Ororo opened her mouth to speak again, but he shushed her a second time. After a few more moments he was snoring.

Ororo laid down on her towel. She tried her best to relax and forget about the intruder at her side. She allowed the sound of the waves wash over her and in another moment she herself was asleep.

The sound of her heart beat was pounding in her ears. Ororo opened her eyes, and found that her head was lying against something hard. Logan's chest. She lifted her head to look up at him in surprise. He stirred awake in that moment and their eyes met. His arms were wrapped around her, and her leg was arched across his waist. Ororo's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. Being this close raised feelings that neither one of them should have been allowed to feel. He had that look in his eyes. That look she had only seen briefly after their conversation in front of the fire place. _No, no, no this is wrong._ It was wrong, but she didn't pull away, and in fact..._had Logan actually pulled her closer? _

A stream of water suddenly shot into Logan's face. The stream was accompanied by a child's laughter. The spell was broken. Ororo and Logan looked in the direction of the assault and saw a little boy and girl standing nearby, water guns in hand.

"I'd think carefully about this," Logan warned the children. They smiled devilishly, pointed their guns, and fired.

Ororo screamed and laughed. She and Logan exchanged looks before scrambling to their feet. The children took off running towards the water screaming and laughing as well, as Ororo and Logan chased them down.

In the water Logan managed to wrestle the water gun from the little boy. Ororo held him as Logan fired the powerful blast at him. The little girl sprayed Ororo in the face, and Ororo released her prisoner to wipe the water from her eyes. Logan dropped the gun in the water and ran for Ororo. He swept her up in his arms as she continued to wipe water away.

"Man down! Man down! I need back up!" he yelled. "Don't worry ma'am I'll get you to safety" he promised her. Ororo laughed so hard the muscles in her stomach ached. Logan took off running down the beach with Ororo in his arms, and the treacherous children running behind them with their guns drawn and a battle cry on their lips.

Logan had sand in his ears. Thanks to their assailants. After they had run out of water they had resorted to hurling clumps of sand and water at them. Ororo accidentally hit him in the face with a sand ball, and laughed hysterically. He had had fun, which was something he hadn't had in a long time. _She_ was fun.

It felt good not to take life so seriously for once. He saw something spark inside her as well. She had relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy her vacation, which he had doubted she had since the start of her break. For a while Logan had thought that Ororo had been operating on auto pilot with no real passion for the life she was living. He'd observed her from a distance. She'd go to work, come home, read a book, watch television and go to sleep.

At Braves Diner, Ororo slid into the booth across from Logan. "I'm starving," she announced. The waitress approached, a short round woman with curly red hair and freckles. Her name tag said Sheryl. She looked them over and Logan immediately read the distaste in her eyes.

"Can I start you off with your drinks?" she asked pulling an ink pen from behind her ear and a notepad out of the apron. "I'll have a rum and coke," Ororo said confidently turning her attention to the menu.

"Hold the rum," Logan clarified to Sheryl and, "I'll have the same." Sheryl flitted off to fill the order.

Ororo arched her eyebrow at him "What? No beer?"

"Trying tah cut back. How's yer internship going?" he said skimming the menu. "It's great. Boring, but great. I could do that stuff in my sleep. What about you? How is your...whatever you do, going?"

"I keep myself busy,"

"How so?"

"Believe it or not there's a lot to do in a mansion. A lot of up keep. The chicken looks good," he said turning to another page in the menu. "Gardening and changing light bulbs? I get it. I think I'm gonna have a burger. How are things with you and Dr. Grey?" Logan looked up at her then. Sheryl returned with the drinks. "You all ready to order?" Sheryl looked at Ororo and her smile weakened. "The kids menu is in the back," she pointed out.

Ororo looked up at the woman a retort throbbing in the back of her throat. Logan spoke up before she could.

"Uh, I'll have tha' T-bone steak medium rare, witha loaded baked potato." Sheryl smiled and nodded at Logan flirtatiously. "Oh baby, I told you about all that red meat. You know what it does to your tummy at night." Ororo said sweetly, and she reached across the table to caress Logan's hand. Sheryl's mouth fell open, but Ororo didn't pay her any attention.

"I think I'm going to have the triple bacon chili cheese burger with a side of onion rings. Fried mozzarella sticks, and a large malt chocolate shake," Ororo fired her words off in rapid succession, and Sheryl stared at her dumbly. "Oh, we're eating for two," Ororo added patting her flat abdomen.

Sheryl collected the menus and scurried away. Ororo laughed, and Logan shook his head in unbelief. "I think yah might be tryin' tah get me arrested." Ororo shrugged "For what? I'm 18. Technically an adult."

"People don't care much about technicalities. Especially in our case."

"What? As _mutants_?"

"No as a grown man enjoying the awkward company of a beautiful teenage girl."

"Woman," she corrected.

"Teenage woman."

"Well if you want to get _technical_ you are _technically_ older than the Professor, when you look young enough to be his grandson. Which makes you more of a freak than anybody."

"You think I'm a freak?" he asked.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she countered.

Ororo turned her gaze away from him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"Yeah me too. I shouldna' have said-I mean you are beautiful but I shouldna'-said it."

Their eyes met again. "You're not so bad yourself." Ororo said.

Sheryl returned with the food, and they eat in silence. When Ororo couldn't take it anymore she opened her mouth to speak, but instead heard her cell phone ring. It was Scott. _Thank goodness_.

"I have to take this," she said sliding out of the booth. She took her call outside and as Logan watched her through the window he knew that this excursion hadn't been a good idea. He had done it on impulse, and to be honest he'd wanted her company. He was trying to find the moment when it happened. The moment when their relationship crossed over to the point where it was no longer "appropriate." Had it been a touch? A look? Something he said? What would people think? It was absurd. She was a student and he was a teacher. There were all kinds of wrong with that _wasn't there?_ It's just physical he concluded. She was beautiful and more sensuous then she realized and that is what he was responding to. But hadn't she looked at him in a certain way? He had read something in her eyes. Or maybe he had just imagined it.

Outside, Ororo was pacing with the phone to her ear. After a moment she caught his gaze, and offered him a small smile before walking out of his sight. No he hadn't imagined it. He motioned for Sheryl and she came running over.

"Can I get the check please. I think we're gonna get this to go."

He had to get away from her. Out of sight. Out of mind. Take her home and leave her to her own devices. When she re-entered there were tears in her sparkling blue eyes. She pushed them away and began eating quietly._ Easier said than done_


	4. Chapter 4 2nd Chances

Logan pulled the car to a stop and turned off the engine. Ororo reached for the door, but Logan placed his hand on her knee. She stopped; her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at his hand. He quickly removed it and muttered a brief apology. Ororo rubbed her thighs together to pacify the firming of the sensitive muscles between her legs. Logan's senses were thick with the smell of her heat and excitement. It sparked an arousal of his own. _Down boy_.

He didn't know why, but he found himself saying "Yah wanna talk about it?" Ororo swallowed hard suddenly feeling dehydrated. The clouds in the sky began to roll;a slow preparation for rain. He wanted to talk about it? Why not? They were two consenting adults weren't they? Ororo couldn't explain what she was feeling, but she knew for sure that her body had never responded that way to Scott, or anyone for that matter.

"I think we should," she admitted. Logan spread his hands flat against his thighs and waited. "I don't know where to start" Ororo began focusing her attention on the handle of her beach bag. "I mean I guess the sexual attraction is the biggest issue so maybe we should start there?"

Logan said flatly, "Sexual attraction?"

"Logan, I'm a big girl, and I am perfectly capable of having an adult conversation."

Logan sighed "Ororo, I don't think _this_ conversation is appropriate"

"None of this is appropriate!" she blurted "But, if we go back to technicalities then it really doesn't matter now does it?"

"Technicalities? Look, whatever you and Scott have done together–"

"Me and Scott?"

"Yeah. Isn't that what we're talking about?"

Ororo suddenly realized her mistake. Of course he was talking about Scott. Logan could probably see that the conversation she had had with him on the phone had upset her. She hadn't said a word on the ride back to the mansion. Of course he could tell that something was bothering her. She had to fix this very horrible and embarrassing mistake.

"Me and Scott, yeah of course!-well we've never-–I mean I've never–-you know we've kissed and-–but never-–I'm a virgin!" she revealed, and immediately wished she could catch the words that vomited from her stupid mouth. _Too much information Ororo._ She turned her face away from him blinking back tears.

Logan let the silence hang as he processed the moment. His hand went up to her face and he cradled her chin with this thumb and forefinger turning her towards him. Ororo was met with a look on his face that was soft, caring, and genuine. So unlike the Professor Logan she had come to know.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his hand leaving her chin and resting on her hand.

Ororo gave a small nervous laugh and shook her head "It's nothing. Kids stuff. I'm sure Scott and I can work it out."

Logan knew that she was lying. It was more than what she was making it. But he also knew that she wasn't going to tell him. At least not now.

With some degree of control regained Ororo took a deep breath. Since when did she start crying at the drop of a hat? Lately her emotions were completely unreliable. "I had fun today Logan," she said finding her voice. In the next moment she was leaning across the center console. Logan went still. _No, no, not the best of ideas. She's a kid and she's confused. Push her away; don't let her get too close. Push her away before you pull her into your arms and make her yours._

Logan had to admit that the idea excited him to no end. He couldn't even remember his first time. Somehow he imagined that being with Ororo in that way would be similar to that experience. Sweet, pure, and innocent. He was curious about her, and that simple fact made him feel wrecked. _What are you thinking old man?_ Your first time was special. Ororo should give it away to someone she loved. Not to a school teacher. He would only be taking advantage of her…an innocent child. That's what people would say. She's young and impulsive, but you? You're old enough to know better. What kind of message would he be sending to the rest of the students?

But, she wasn't a child. A student, yes, but a child? The gentle rise and fall of her alluring breasts, powerful presence of her long shapely legs and the sensuous look in her eyes said she was a woman. A woman with needs and desires as strong as his own. It was then that her mouth pressed softly against his cheek. The kiss was charming and shameless. Her breath was hot and sweet. He wanted more. She lingered for only a moment leaning away just enough to look into his steel grey eyes. His gaze fell to her parted lips. They were moist and ready to be kissed. Logan ran his thumb across her bottom lip and Ororo continued to hold his gaze.

She waited unsure of what to do. Would he kiss her? Did she want to be kissed? The fluttering in her stomach, the moisture building between her thighs and the quickening of her pulse all said YES, YES, OH GOD YES. Logan tilted his head. She gasped prepared for her first _real_ kiss and he brought his mouth to her forehead. Ororo closed her eyes saddened by the loss of a moment she doubted she'd be able to get back. He did see her as a child, and that kiss had proved it. Logan pulled away from her and gripped his hands on the steering wheel.

"Goodnight kid," he said his eyes focused on the emblem in the center of the steering wheel. Ororo wanted to object. Couldn't he see? Couldn't he see that if he wanted to kiss her she had the mind to kiss him back? Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was imagining things. _He's use to dealing with_ _women_. What did she expect? For him to make love to her and then check her off for completing all her homework assignments? Or maybe after he popped her cherry in the school parking garage they could high five for her getting an "A" on her final exam. And what about the Professor and Dr. Grey? They would be betrayed, no doubt, and rightly so. The Professor had entrusted Ororo to Logan's care. And she liked Dr. Grey. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her. She was about to throw all of that away, and for what? The satisfaction of a teenage curiosity?

Silently Ororo climbed out of the car. Logan opened his mouth to speak but was met by the slam of the car door.

Ororo was a virgin? That was in fact a surprise to him. Kids these days weren't exactly taking things slow. The fact that she was said a lot about her. She considered things carefully. She was funny and fun to be with. Logan cursed under his breath, ejected his claws, and scraped them across the back of his bedroom door…he'd need a new door soon.

He undressed and stepped into the cold shower. He tried to focus his thoughts on anything that didn't involve Ororo. _Maybe I should call Jean…set things right._ Being with Jean made more sense than the idea he was playing with as far as Ororo was concerned. Logan rested his head on the wall under the shower head and hoped that the scolding iced cold water would wash away the dried sea salt, sand and perhaps soothe the growing thickness in his groin. Sexual frustration…that's all it was. Logan knew how to take care of that. Harvey's was never low on bar maids. That's what he needed. A beer and some quality time in the bedroom. No strings attached.


	5. Chapter 5 I want you to hate me

Logan couldn't remember the woman's name, but she laughed as he pushed her onto his bed and opened her arms to him. He crawled on top of her like a predator stalking an oblivious prey and buried his face in her neck.

_Was it Jill? _

Whoever she was, she pulled at his shirt popping buttons this was and that, and moaned as he trailed wet kisses down her neck to the top of her breasts.

_Barbara. Maybe her name was Barbara._

She groaned in pleasure as he freed one of her breasts from the plunging neckline of her shirt and encircled his tongue around an erect nipple. He hoped to make as much noise as possible.

Under normal circumstances he never would have brought a date back to the mansion. But as it was, this particular encounter had a purpose. He had to show Ororo that he wasn't who she thought he was. He had to do something to keep her from looking at him the way she did…with such trust and care. What did she see? A person that was kind and playful? That man only existed in the twinkle of her beautiful eyes. As much as he wanted to be those things for her he couldn't. It was wrong. He had a good thing going at the school, and despite his falling out with Jean he had finally begun to feel like he was a part of something…something good and worthwhile.

Something worth more that the feeling in the pit of his stomach that stirred at the sight of Ororo. He had more to lose than she did. She had her whole life ahead of her. And Logan? He was the outsider wasn't he? If he was honest with himself he really was hanging on by a thread. Everyone treated him decent enough, but the swell of fear was still apparent in their eyes. They were afraid of the animal inside of him, and he couldn't think of any reason why they shouldn't be. Whatever it was that was going on between him and Ororo would only complicate things more than they already were.

But, he couldn't ignore the fact that he was different around her. He was good-humored and almost cheery. He had to end it…whatever _it_ was before it went too far. And with the help of…_Was her name Amber?_ ….He'd do just that. Logan growled at the vixen in his arms as she banged her fist against his headboard…

_That's right…louder._

Ororo buried her head under her pillow. _If that woman cackles one more time…_ She couldn't believe he had had the nerve to bring his latest conquest to the mansion. Not only was it childish, it was dangerous. Having outsiders at the school raised too many unwelcomed questions and curiosities. He was putting the school in a vulnerable position.

How dare he? The sound of the woman's muffled cackling pierced through the walls again and was then followed by a dull bang of something hitting the wall. Ororo sat up in bed, and threw back the covers. She told herself that she wasn't jealous. That her anger was rooted in the fact that he was disrespecting the school and the Professor, by bringing home that...that…_SLUT!_

She heard him growling as she approached his bedroom door and the sound made her sick to her stomach. For a moment she considered turning back. He was a grown man with the freedom to sleep with whomever he liked. The woman moaned and giggled again through the door and Ororo's blood began to boil.

_Whomever, but not wherever!_

She banged on the door harder then she had intended.

The laughter stopped. And in the next moment the door swung open and a woman smiled lazily at her. Her eyes were half closed and her dark brown hair was tossed about her shoulders.

"Yeeees," the woman sang resting her head on the door. Ororo could see Logan on the bed. He was shirtless with bare feet and the top of his jeans were undone. She detected a hint of a smile at the ends of his lips.

"There's a little girl at your door," the woman announced to Logan over her shoulder. Then she turned to Ororo "I'm Amy," she offered extending her hand in greeting. Ororo looked at her hand and made no attempt to shake it. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked past the intruder.

"Logan, a word please," She said tersely.

"Logan? I thought your name was Marvin?" Amy said her voice an annoying whine. _She was drunk. Perfect._

Logan was suddenly at Amy's side with his arm around her waist and a cocky look on his face. Amy kissed him sloppily and Logan held Ororo's unrelenting gaze. Amy suddenly covered her hand over her mouth as her lazy eyes flew open. She stumbled back into the room and ran for the restroom. The sound of vomiting soon followed.

"Get her out of here right now," Ororo demanded her voice tight with anger and disgust.

"Go back to your room," he said as he closed the door. Ororo put her hand on the door stopping him and warned "I mean it."

"Its past yer bedtime, darlin'" he asked smartly.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you are doing?"

"Yeah. I was in the middle of it before you came knockin'"

"You are putting the school in a ridiculous situation."

"Well, look who's soundin' like an adult," he said.

"And what are you? Twelve?" she retorted.

Amy stumbled out of the bathroom using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. She smiled but then heaved again darting back into the bathroom.

Ororo shook her head "Classy."

Logan sighed "We done wit tha third degree?" he barked, but it sounded like more of a statement then a question.

"I'll call her a cab," Ororo said turning on her heel to the stairs. Logan followed her. "Don't bother. We 'aint done yet,"

Ororo turned to him suddenly nearly bumping into him. She hadn't realized he was so close. Despite his overpowering presence she stood her ground "You think I don't know what you are doing? If a drunk barfly is what turns you on–"

"Don't worry yer pretty little head about what turns me on" he said through clenched teeth.

"What is wrong with you?"

"This is who I am. Take it or leave it," he claimed.

"Oh really? Meaningless sex with strange random women?"

"No sex is meaningless. It all comes out alright in the end. You'll see one day."

"You're a pig," she spat.

Logan grabbed her elbow and shook her arms loose. It hurt but Ororo didn't give him the satisfaction.

"Ima realist, little girl!" he roared. "Get yer head outta the clouds!"

Ororo snatched her arm away as tears welled in her eyes and her mouth trembled. He had done it again. He had sparked emotions inside of her she found hard to contain. Yet this time instead of butterflies in the pit her stomach…she felt rage. A combination of frustration, jealously, and humiliation. Her eyes flashed white and in that moment Logan's face softened. He knew then that he had struck the right nerve. Still he didn't want to hurt her. She just needed to understand.

He didn't like the way she was looking at him now. He wanted to tell her it was a lie. That he was just trying to protect them both from whatever may or may not have been going on between them. Without thinking he lifted his hand her face brushing a platinum strand out of her eyes. Ororo shoved his hand away and turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm again…softer than before. He pulled her so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest and his mouth was close to her ear. She stood there motionless her eyes closed. Why was he doing this? What possible pleasure could he be getting out of embarrassing her? He said her name softly against her ear, and her body began to tremble. She wanted to run and turn into his arms all at the same time.

"Marvin!" Amy sang from the door "I'm ready now." The sound of that woman's voice brought Ororo back to earth. She snatched her arm away as if his touch had burned. She turned to him then, looking up at him with her eyes solid milk white. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she said "Don't ever touch me again." It was a warning. "You got that Professor" she added coldly.

Logan watched as she walked away. At least now he had made himself clear. In the end that was what was best. She'd get over it sooner or later. He had made her hate him, and hate was better than any other emotion or urge that had transpired between them since the summer had begun. Why then did he want to run after her? Hold her in his arms, apologize and tell her that it was all a lie.

_Because I wanna protect her that's why_ he thought. _I need to protect her from me._

Ororo had maintained military silence for two weeks. Logan didn't see her very often, only when she left in the mornings to do her internship, and even then it was only for a few brief moments…moments that he had begun to look forward to. She was good at being invisible. _A girl after his own heart._

Logan had been keeping to himself, eating alone, and working on odd projects around the house. Even when he shouldn't have been, he found himself thinking about her throughout the day. He wondered what she truly thought of him now, and if she could ever bring herself to forgive him? Did he want to be forgiven?... If she did then that meant they would be friends again…and who knows where that might lead.

Logan needed to clear his head. He threw on some sweat pants and a white tank top before making his way to the gym. The doors to the gym swished open and he found Ororo there. Sweat glistened over her arms and chest as she threw countless kicks and punches at a helpless punching bag. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and her hands were wrapped to protect her fists.

She spotted him out of the corner of her eye but didn't stop. If anything she punched harder. Logan stood there watching her for a minute. She was blowing off steam and he could tell by the look on her face that she was far from forgiving him.

Even though he should have been walking away he said "This how it's gonna be?"

Ororo didn't respond. She simply grunted and executed a low kick to the bag…perhaps she was imagining that it was his crotch. Logan walked over and stood next to the bag. Ororo glanced at him again but didn't reply to him. She continued to throw punches.

"Some right hook yah got there. But yer not followin' through wit yer left," he pointed out. Ororo stopped, swiped her bottle of water from the floor and then turned to leave. Breathing heavily she took a gulp of water. Just as she reached the door she heard.

"Okay, take yer best shot."

She stopped and turned to look him in the eyes. The first time in weeks "Excuse me?"

"Look kid, it's obvious yer still pissed at me. So, take yer best shot, and be done with it."

Ororo laughed in unbelief and walked back towards him. _Was he serious? Did he honestly think that letting her hit him would make everything all better?_

She put the water down."You want me to hit you?" she asked so that he could hear how absurd it sounded out loud.

Logan shrugged nonchalantly "Like I said. Take yer best–"

Ororo punched him in the mouth so hard and so fast with her left fist that his head whipped to the side as he stumbled away, and his lip began to bleed. Ororo shook her hand in pain. The padding on her fist had cushioned most of the blow. It didn't make everything ALL better, but it was a start. He had a hard head, but at least she had drawn blood. He hadn't seen that coming.

"How's that follow through?" she asked smartly. Logan touched the healing wound on his lip and smiled in surprise.

"Better," he said. "But maybe you should–"

She punched him again this time with her right fist, and followed through by sweeping his feet from under him. His over three-hundred pound frame hit the mat hard, the wind nearly knocked out of him. She stood over him triumphantly, cradling her right fist.

"Watch your step old man," she said her face softer then it had been before and a smile on her pretty lips.

He laid there for a moment considering. "If that's the way yah wanna play it darlin'" he said swatting his hand towards her. Ororo folded into a back handspring to evade him and landed in the fighting position. Logan was on his feet then. The look in her eyes was playful and a little mischievous. It was in that moment that he realized that he wanted her forgiveness….needed it. He liked the way she looked at him. It seemed to be full of everything he had been missing in his other relationships. _If this is what she needs to forgive me? Then so be it._ Logan put his fists up… and in the next moment Ororo charged.


	6. Chapter 6 Reality Check

Taking a deep breath shot a sharp pain through the left side of her rib cage. Initially when Ororo had begun to fight with Logan he had taken it easy on her; letting her get a few hits in here and there. However, after she snuck a quick kick in the direction of his groin he suddenly decided to show her just how extensive his training was.

She hadn't been able to follow through with the blow that would have sent the Wolverine to his knees…he had blocked it in time, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to let her attempt go unpunished. It felt good to let loose for a little while. She had finally been able to express some of that pent up anger and emotion she hadn't been able to verbalize. Unfortunately, her zeal had now left her in a considerable amount of pain.

Logan however remained un-bruised and completely in control of his breathing. Ororo was lying on her back with her eyes closed hoping that the room would stop spinning. Logan stood over her, sipping a bottle of water "Sorry, I got a little carried away" he admitted. Ororo opened her eyes and focused on him…he was almost smiling "You think?" she managed and winced as another pain shot through her ribs. He looked down at her, concerned now "You okay?"

"Yeah" she grunted and to prove it she got to her feet, although slowly and with a great deal of effort. Logan watched her carefully. Ororo was holding her left arm close to her ribs, and bent slightly forward as if it hurt to stand straight up. She was in more pain than she was letting on, and he felt the twinge of regret beating on his conscience.

Ororo shuffled to the exit and just before she reached the door, her legs gave out on her. Logan was there in an instant. He lifted her into his arms easily and cradled her against his chest.

"I got it," she said weakly. "I just need to sleep it off."

Logan held her in his arms as if she weighed next nothing, his touch firm and possessive. "I'm takin' yah to tha infirmary," he announced and made his way through the sliding doors and down the hall. Ororo didn't argue. In fact she was quite sure that the infirmary was where she needed to go. She relaxed against him and angled her head up to look at his neck. Her mouth was dangerously close to his pulse which was jumping violently…faster than Logan thought it should have been.

"Take off yer shirt" Logan demanded, his hands busy opening a package of ace bandages. Sitting in front of him on the examination table, Ororo's eyes widened, and she suddenly felt very aware of her body and the feelings she tried so desperately to hide from him… and herself. He had already seen her in a bikini…What was the big deal? That was a bathing suit, and what she had on now…well it wasn't that. She was wearing a sports bra of course, but he'd also have to touch her in a place she'd never been touched before…at least not without the barrier of clothing. When Logan noticed she wasn't moving he looked up at her and immediately understood. "Look, I can do this quick. I think yer ribs might be broken. When I touch you it'll only be to check for that," he assured her. Another pain shot through her rib cage and she blinked back tears.

"I can't lift my arms" she said. Logan was angry with himself. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Looking at her now she looked so fragile. Unlike the acrobatic femme fatale he had seen in the gym. He wanted to take care of her…he needed to take care of her. In one swift movement he ripped the top of her tank top down the center and eased the shredded material over her shoulders. Even though she was in pain Ororo couldn't help the rush of excitement that coursed through her veins with the potency of ice water, as Logan took charge of the situation. Seeing to her safety by any means necessary, and being ever so careful not to cause her anymore discomfort.

Suddenly her skin came alive, and seemed to vibrate in response to his closeness. Logan on the other hand was focused on the task in front of him...Along her ribs her skin was swollen and discolored, a mixture of red and dark blue. He had to make sure they weren't broken.

"This is gonna hurt" he said. Ororo braced herself and focused on him. She trusted that he would take care of her. Logan ran his fingers along her ribs as if he were sliding his fingers along the keys of a piano. Ororo bit back the cry of pain that longed to escape, and instead gripped her hands onto Logan's shoulders. Lighting struck someplace close outside the mansion and thunder groaned shortly after. Ororo's eyes flashed white.

"Okay" he said taking his hand away "Nothing is broken."

"Are you sure?" she asked her voice filled with unbelief. With this much pain something had to be broken. "I'm sure." He said confidently, "After you've broken enough bones you kind know the difference."

"Other people's bones right?" she said a small smile on her face in an attempt to lighten the mood. Logan wasn't interested in lightening the mood. He had to make sure she was alright. "They're just bruised that's all," he said and his face went grim "I'm sorry," he added and began bandaging her up.

"You'll have to stay home until you heal."

Ororo frowned "I'm not exactly working a job that gives me paid vacation time. It's an internship. I can't just-"

"I wasn't askin'," he said firmly and finished wrapping her up. Then he stalked over to the medicine cabinet and retrieved the highest dose of painkillers he thought was suitable. Logan filled a plastic cup with water and took it back to her. He lifted her hand and deposited the pills into it. Ororo looked at him for a moment, but Logan refused to meet her gaze. Somehow she could still see the anger and disgust in his eyes. "Logan, it's okay. It was an accident. I shouldn't have-"

"Jus' take it!" he snapped and Ororo jerked in shock. He met her gaze then, his eyes softer then his tone had been "Please" he added in a small voice. She knew that however bad she felt, Logan somehow felt worse. She took the pills.

Logan spread an examination gown over her shoulders, and said "I'll take you to your room" as he began to pick her up again. Ororo stopped him as best she could without worsening her injury. "I've got it, really" she said, but she didn't really have it. Ororo would have preferred being carried to her room. It would have hurt less, but the last thing she wanted was for Logan to feel sorry for her or himself. After all this was technically her fault. Attacking Logan, a trained fighter and god knows what else, hadn't been her most inspired idea. It took what seemed like forever but she finally made it to the door of the infirmary. She turned to Logan "Thanks for taking care of me."

Logan just nodded and watched her as she shuffled away. He dropped his head into his hands when she was gone. The reality of it all was that he could have killed her. A few times he had felt himself losing control. Perhaps once or twice he had put a little too much force in his attack…He had been working out his own frustrations. The bottom line was, he wanted her, and he hated himself for it. He hated her for making him feel the way she did…even if she didn't know it. Maybe on some level he wanted to hurt her. Logan didn't want to think about that. That wasn't who he was. That was the monster he wanted so badly to distance himself from.

The attraction he felt towards Ororo wasn't just physical; although that was a big part of it. He wanted to protect her…to be there for her…to-No. He couldn't love her. It was wrong. He was confused that's all. Blurring the line between love and lust.

"It seems that some of the students have fallen into an unfortunate situation and will be returning to the mansion early," The Professor informed. Logan balanced the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he tapped a few keys on the Professors computer. In the next instance the surveillance footage to the greenhouse popped up onto the screen. He sat back in the chair and watched the screen as Ororo worked diligently on some rare plant she had been nurturing.

"What happened? Some kinda accident?" Logan asked his eyes watching the screen intently. It had only been a week since the episode in the gym. Ororo had agreed to stay home from her internship, and had spent most of her free time in the greenhouse. The first few days Logan had brought her food and reading material, after making a big fuss about limiting her movements...Although he didn't have to say much to Ororo by way of convincing her. She was in enough pain even with the painkillers to do as he told her without protest.

"Food poisoning," The Professor explained. "Jean will be bringing them back, while Gambit stays with the others for the remainder of their vacation." Logan pushed away from the desk and stood turning his attention to the large bay window that overlooked the finely manicured courtyard. Jean was coming home early, Logan thought "Is that a problem?" the Professor asked.

"No. That's too bad. For the kids, I mean," Logan replied and the Professor knew that there was more to it than that. "How is Ororo?" he inquired.

Logan shuffled his feet "Better. Much,better. Getting around on her own these days." No thanks to me, he thought.

"It was an accident, Logan." The Professor said evenly. Logan frowned "Again with the head games Chuck?" If the Professor had heard that single thought, what else had he picked up on? Logan turned back to the computer screen, but Ororo was gone.

"Perhaps you should consider thinking a little more quietly," the Professor said a hint of a smile in his voice. "They left this morning and should be back at the mansion by the afternoon.

"See yah soon Chuck," Logan said and then he hung up the phone. Logan tapped a few more buttons on the computer, switching to the camera in the gardens, and then to the pool...no Ororo. The door to the Professors office suddenly opened and Ororo appeared.

She even looked better. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail again and she wore a simple fitted T-shirt and a jean skirt that cut a few inches above her knees. At least now she was standing up strait.

"That the Professor?" She asked.

"Yeah. Somethin' about food poisoning-"

"I know," Ororo said "I talked to Betsy this morning and she said that they were on their way back."

Logan clicked the computer off. "I feel like the vacation just started. Hard to believe it's almost over," she added. She was met with silence. Logan hooked his fingers in his belt loops and Ororo rocked on her feet...

"I guess things will be getting back to normal around here pretty soon" she said finally piercing the silence.

"It's been pretty-interestin'," he said, and they both smiled then.

"Maybe now you and Dr. Grey can make up," she suggested, but it sounded more like a question.

Logan sighed. He wasn't sure about that. While being with Jean would take his mind off of Ororo, he wasn't sure he wanted to trade one heart ache for another. Logan turned to the window and stared out. "Yeah, maybe."

Ororo stepped in beside him, focusing on his face. Logan glanced at her "It's complicated," was all he said. Then she slid into the space between Logan and the window, and he stepped back in surprise. She stood looking up at him, bold and unyielding. "How complicated?" she asked her voice was low, seductive, and inviting...When did she learn to talk like that? Logan crossed his arms over his chest to put more space between them, but Ororo didn't fold. Suddenly he felt like the inexperienced teenager. Her eyes fell to his mouth and then back to his face. A familiar heat rushed through Logan's thighs under her intense gaze, and he felt himself growing hard.

"What are you doing?" he said not recognizing the sound of his own voice. Ororo ran her pink tongue across her bottom lip and said "You know if you wanted to kiss me, I'd be okay with that." She stepped closer, and Logan stepped back in response.

"Yah, don't know what yer sayin.'" he said his mind racing. He wanted so much to pull her into his arms and kiss her until it hurt. "You're just a k-"

"How many times do we have to argue about this? I'm an adult, I can make my own choices," Ororo snapped.

"It's more than that and yah know it!"

"I don't care. We've been dancing around this-whatever it is, for weeks."

Logan dropped his arms, frustration blazing in his eyes "I aint no saint! I've done things-you can't even imagine what I've done-but this? This is a different kind of low. I won't take advantage of yah. This 'it' yer talkin' about. Its nothin!'"

His words struck her like a bolt of lighting...Ororo swallowed the knot in her throat...tears in her eyes. This is what being rejected felt like. She had dealt with it before. As a mutant she dealt with rejection on a regular basis, but this was different. She had actually played with the idea of being in love with him...really in love. Here she was putting herself out on a limb, and he was pushing her away...stopping whatever it was that they had before it even started. The tears fell then and she looked away from him "I'm sorry-" she said "This was just a stupid crush, I guess. Something to pass time during the summer break. I know now that you don't feel the same way about me-why would you?" She looked up at him again her eyes daring him to prove her wrong. Logan stood motionless. Ororo stepped past him then and forced a smile onto her face "Im sorry," she said again, and meant it.

As she began to leave, Logan cursed under his breath, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her against his chest. He cupped her face with his hands, and ignored every warning bell that went off in his head. His lips brushed hers, soft at first, and then she responded closing her eyes and falling into a gentle rhythm. Their lips massaged one another's, testing, and tasting. She opened her mouth to him and their tongues caressed. She tasted sweet, and the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils sparking his own desire. Ororo moaned her hands resting at his waist.

Logan's hands fell from her face and smoothed along the deep curve at the small of her back before kneading over her behind. He lifted her off of the floor just enough to carry her the short distance to the wall behind her...when he placed her down again her back was pressed up against the wall and his body was deliciously crushed against hers. Ororo's arms snaked around his neck, deepening their kiss. This was a kiss...a real kiss. Scott had never been this powerful, this possessive. He had always been a little too playful and clumsy. Logan's mouth moved to her jaw, and she whimpered not wanting him to pull his mouth away from hers. He gently tugged her pony tail so that her head tilted back and exposed her throat. He nuzzled her there, and her breath caught in her throat. Ororo managed a soft horsed whisper "Make love to me."

Logan stopped then, and leaned away to look into her eyes. He didn't read any uncertainty in them. She was sure that this was what she wanted. He kissed her on the lips again and she leaned into it, but he pulled away before the kiss deepened. "I can't" he said brushing his lips against her throat again. Ororo closed her eyes his touch making her head spin "Cant? or won't?" she said breathlessly pulling him closer. She moaned when his teeth grazed the sensitive skin at the base of her neck, then their lips met again. Logan forced himself to step away from her. He touched his mouth with his hand savoring the memory. She was out of breath, chest heaving and her mouth swollen from his kiss. He had thought that perhaps now his curiosity would have been peaked. It wasn't. If anything he had only added fuel to what was turning out to be an insatiable fire.

The alarm on the Professor's computer chirped, and suddenly drew their attention. On the screen the security camera showed that the Blackbird was entering the flight deck. Logan stared at the screen...what had he done? If only he could have resisted his desire for just a few moments longer...they wouldn't be in a now more complicated situation. He shook his head and replied "Both."


	7. Chapter 7 Lets take it slow

"I thought you were sick," Ororo said closing her bedroom door behind her. Betsy sat on the bed with her legs crossed and a devious smile on her pretty face.

"I never said that," she replied her British accent making her sound more sophisticated than most people...but Ororo knew better.

Ororo shook her head and searched her dresser for a change of clothes...after her encounter with Logan she'd decided to take a hot shower, and perhaps calm her still vibrating nerves. "So if you're not sick then why-"

"I missed you," Betsy said lamely as she examined her finely manicured fingernails.

Ororo scoffed retrieving a pair of jeans and a black Beatles t-shirt "I seriously doubt that,"

Betsy rolled her eyes "Alright then, let's just say I'd had all the vacation I could stomach, no pun intended. Do you know what it's like sharing a room with Kitty? My ears were practically bleeding."

Ororo laughed. She understood completely. Betsy cocked her head to the side and narrowed her almond shaped eyes. She examined Ororo in the vanity mirror..."And also, because I wanted to talk to you about something. Something that I didn't want to discuss over the phone."

Ororo stiffened and switched her thoughts as far away from Logan as possible. Prom, graduation, going away to college...Logan's hands on the small of her back...Ororo shook her thoughts. The last thing she needed was for Betsy to pick up on them, which it was more likely than not that she already had. Ororo chose her words carefully anyway "Oh yeah? What's that?" she asked.

Betsy slid off the bed and stood beside Ororo holding her gaze in the mirror.

"Promise you won't get upset?"

"Psy, come on," Ororo pressed.

"Promise," Betsy challenged.

"Oaky. I promise. What?"

Betsy sighed as if what she was about to say was extremely difficult for her "I saw Scott and Emma."

"You saw Scott and Emma, what?"

"Together," Betsy clarified.

Ororo's shoulders relaxed "Oh, that." Ororo said dispassionately.

Betsy frowned "What do you mean 'Oh, that'? You knew?"

"Yes," Ororo said simply, disappearing into the bathroom. She switched on the shower as hot as she could tolerate, peeled off her clothes, slid the shower door open and jumped in.

Betsy came in shortly after and propped herself comfortably on the bathroom sink "How do you find out?"

"He told me," Ororo said over the dull roar of water rushing at her.

Betsy shook her head "Tosser," she mumbled.

Ororo smiled "My sentiments exactly,"

"I don't know why you wanted to date him in the first place. He's an absolute-"

Ororo cracked the shower door open and peaked her head out "Tool?," she offered.

"Precisely."

Ororo continued her shower, and said "We were friends first remember? And technically we never really 'dated',"

Betsy narrowed her eyes again. Why was Ororo being so aloof? "You know Stormy you are taking this a lot easier than I thought. And since 'technically' you never dated you are 'technically' back on the market?"

Ororo shut off the shower, "I suppose," then she cracked the shower door again "Pass me my towel, please?" she asked extending her hand through the crack.

Betsy retrieved the towel from the rack and held it just out of Ororo's reach "You know before the break I was sure that you and Cyclops would be getting married, having babies and so on and so forth…"

Ororo snatched the towel and wrapped herself in it. Betsy giggled…she was on to something, but she didn't want to pry. It was hard not to though…Ororo's aura had practically screamed at her the moment she had seen her. "I know Hank and Bobby will be ready to bite their arms off. They're always slobbering all over you. Now if you ask me-"

"I didn't" Ororo interrupted flatly.

Betsy continued, "If you ask me, I think you should go for Hank. He's a little on the fury side, but he's a sweetheart..."

Ororo stepped out of the shower avoiding Betsy's sly and devilish smile. "Unless..." Betsy added arching a neatly shaped eyebrow.

Ororo pushed her best friend out of the bathroom so that she could finish dressing. She closed the door and Betsy stood outside with her back pressed against it.

Laughing she said "Prey, tell me oh mighty weather goddess. Hast thine heart been enraptured by another?"

Ororo continued to dress and focused on switching her thoughts elsewhere…but the act itself made her think about Logan more…what they had almost done, and what she would have let him do…

"I thought I was the adventurous one," Betsy smiled as she finally got a glimpse of Ororo's thoughts. She had gotten good at shielding her mind from Betsy's probing, but not good enough. Betsy leaned away from the door and extended her psychic knife from her right hand.

Ororo swung the door open, and Betsy was standing there her eyes illuminated by a lavender glow as she displayed the translucent blade at her fist. In the next instance the blade split into three razor sharp...claws.

Exasperated Ororo slapped Betsy's hand away careful not to sting herself on the focused energy "You know, I really hate having a telepath for a best friend"

Betsy laughed obnoxiously as her eyes melted back to normal.

"It's not funny," Ororo pressed seriously.

Betsy laughed harder.

Ororo pushed past her "Ugh, you suck."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Alison 'Dazzler' Blaire announced pathetically.

"You are sick, Dazz," Logan reminded her as he readied his syringe needle.

It was almost funny, really. Logan had to hold back a laugh as the students stood in a pitiful line. Some held their stomachs, others swayed on their feet. Some of them even had to be given fluids intravenously...He and Jean were administering shots to help with their violent symptoms, but overall they would have to just wait for the virus to run it's course.

"So what did they eat?" Logan inquired as he ran an alcohol swab over Alison's upper arm.

Jean looked up at him. He was being surprisingly civil towards her. Upon seeing her he had given her a small smile and asked her about the trip. The trip had been relaxing up until the vomiting and diarrhea started with the children. One thing was for sure...she had missed him. Perhaps this change that she sensed in him was a good sign. Perhaps the time they had spent apart had given him time to think. Time to reconsider. Maybe he could forgive her, and maybe they could start all over again. Maybe they would be happy like they had been before. Maybe they'd-

"Jean?" Logan said "You still with me?"

J

ean shook her thoughts "Yeah, sorry. We still don't know. They all had something different at the restaurant we went to. I couldn't see any consistencies."

"Kids, carry germs," Logan shrugged and pushed the plunger down on the syringe to administer the medication into Alison's arm.

"Owe!" she yelped.

"You'll be fine," he grunted. Alison's shoulders relaxed and a look of relief fell over her delicate facial features. "Thanks" she said after a moment. "I feel so much bet-" her words were suddenly truncated by the abrupt spew of vomit that projected from her mouth.

Logan, in the direct line of fire, had no time to react. All he could do was stand there as the chunky pink and yellowish bile expelled onto the front of his chest, chin, and spattered into his hair. Two other students standing in line vomited as well. Jean's mouth fell open in shock. Tears filled Alison's eyes as she clamped her hand over her mouth consumed by embarrassment, and sick to her stomach all at the same time.

"I'm so sorry Professor Logan," she groaned.

"Dazzy," Jean said ushering her out of line.

"Freakin' kids" Logan mumbled as he made his way towards a well-deserved shower.

"Ro, he could get fired," Betsy said picking a petal from one of the plants in the greenhouse.

Ororo dissipated the rain cloud she had summoned over her tulips, and swatted her friends destructive hands away from the defenseless fern "I know that."

"Did you sleep with him then?"

"No," Ororo replied and she almost sounded disappointed about it. "Look, it's over anyway. Now that Dr. Grey's back.-"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Betsy handed Ororo a batch of budding daises.

Her comment sparked Ororo's interest, but she didn't want to seem too eager "Oh?" she said.

Betsy ignored her friends feigned interest "Us telepaths have a knack for picking up on things. Sometimes even without trying. I didn't get the whole story, but bottom line is. Logan was pissed, and rightly so. I wouldn't count on a reunion anytime soon."

Ororo couldn't help but smile at the slight twinge of hope that rushed through her. If things were over with Dr. Grey then maybe...

"Alright before you go off into la la land. Even if things don't bode well for the red head...You and Professor Logan together? Not a good idea," Betsy said.

Ororo dropped her gaze "I know it's a bad idea,"

"The worst of ideas," Betsy corrected, "Now, I know I am not exactly the poster child for morality here." Ororo tossed her a knowing look in silent agreement. "But" Betsy went on "As your best friend it is my duty to protect you from this very complicated, very irrational, very statutory situation."

Ororo cleared her throat "I know Bets. It's just a crush that's all" she claimed, hoping that if she continued to say it out loud it would eventually be true. She pasted the best smile she could manage on her face and pulled Betsy into a hug.

"Crushes are normal," Betsy decided "We can deal with a crush." Then a kaleidoscope of images underscored with emotions, mostly ones of love and adoration, suddenly washed over Betsy like a cool wind brushing sensitive skin from the inside out...And suddenly she knew.

"Oh, bollocks," she said, and leaned away to look Ororo in the face "You're in love with him."

Ororo opened her mouth to protest just as- "Ye shoulda seen it," Sean cackled in a thick Irish brogue. He stood in the doorway holding his stomach as if he could barely contain himself. Ororo sighed. Saved by the Banshee. He continued, his unnaturally high-pitched laugh which rattled the glass walls and ceiling of the green house. Ororo and Betsy frowned the sound causing their eardrums to buzz.

"Bring it down a few notches you blabbering hyena," Betsy snapped her face full of blatant irritation. Ororo was somewhat more forgiving asked"Missed what?"

Sean stopped laughing long enough to spit it out "Ol' Dazzy made a show of the charmin' Mr. Logan. She be payin 'em back for those death drills in the wee hours of the mornin'," and then he burst out laughing again. The walls shook.

Curious, Ororo made her way towards the mansion. Betsy was right behind her but Sean stepped in her path, his large frame filling up the doorway. Betsy stepped back twisting her lips in annoyance.

"Ever consider knocking, half-wit? We happened to have been in the middle of a very sensitive conversation" she said propping her hands on her hips.

Sean didn't reply. He simply soaked in the sight of her as if he were a man lost in the dessert and she was a fresh pool of cool water. Then he made a sound deep in his throat that resembled a groan of pain...or intense pleasure.

Betsy cringed "Shouldn't you be spilling your guts in a toilet somewhere?"

Sean shrugged "Good as new, lass" he said stepping closer.

Betsy didn't move "Is that so?"

"That so," he replied as he stopped just inches away from her. Betsy looked up at him. She wanted to slap him for invading her personal space, but she also wanted to- "Ye want me ta leave?" he asked.

Betsy smiled slowly and put her hand on his chest pushing him a step back. He watched her as she stepped around him and made her way to the door. She put her hand on the lock and clicked it in place. Then she turned to him sliding her blazer off. "Now why would I want you to go and do something like that?"

Dressed in fresh clothes Logan sat on the side of his bed toweling his hair dry.

"Yeah?" he said answering a light tap on his door. The door pushed open quietly and Jean peeked her head around. "You okay?" she asked a slight smile playing at the ends of her mouth.

"All things considered" he said tossing the towel behind him on the bed.

"Maybe next time you should wear a slicker," she joked as she closed the door behind her and stood a respectful distance away. It was quiet then and Jean wondered if it was the right time to re-open old wounds. Where they stood as a couple was really all she wanted to sort out ever since she had returned. Now, here was her chance.

"Confession?" she offered. Logan looked up at her and nodded silently.

Jean sighed, "I really screwed you over. I know that. And I can't say enough how sorry I am and how much I wish it had never happened. I made a mistake, and if I had it to do all over again-that doesn't matter now. The reason I did what I did was because you shut me out."

Logan stood to his feet ready to retort, but Jean continued "Not that it was your fault. I just need you to understand. I love you, and I want us to work. But you have to want us to work too. You cant just keep me at arms length and expect-" She stopped, taking a breath and swallowing her own irritation with Logan's apparent lack of ability to achieve true intimacy. It was the only thing missing from their relationship.

She continued "I am ready and willing to try and rebuild what we had. However long that takes."

Logan believed that she was sincere. To say that he still didn't have feelings for her would have been a lie. He cared for her a great deal...but in a different way now. Was it because of what she had done or because of the feelings he had for Ororo? He didn't know. But, being with Jean made more sense.

"I'm not makin' yah any promises, darlin'" He said, and Jean smiled "All I need is a chance," she said and before he knew it she was pulling him into a tight hug. He stood there at first trying to wrap his mind around the idea of giving her a second chance. Hadn't he been given a second chance...a third? Fourth? Fifth? Then his hands slid around her and he hugged her back...there was something so familiar about Jean...a connection that they shared that he couldn't deny...maybe he could build on that...Yeah it was better this way.

The creak of his door drew his attention and he saw Ororo standing there. Logan immediately recognized the flash of jealousy in her eyes, which she almost instantly covered with a sharp intake of breath...the look she had now? With her jaw tight and her full lips set in a strait line? Indifference.

Wordlessly Ororo turned on her heel and left nearly slamming the door behind her. Without a second thought Logan slid out of his embrace with Jean and went after her.

"Storm!" he called and she stopped turning to him slowly. If looks could kill Logan was sure he'd be dead on his feet. Her gaze was empty and cold, which was a far cry from the look of need and desire he had seen only hours before.

"Yes, Professor," she said in an even tone.

"Don't be like that," he said.

"Be like what?"

"It wasn't how it looked."

Ororo crossed her arms over her chest "Why are you explaining yourself to me?"

Jean was making her way down the hall "Everything, okay?," he asked settling in beside Logan.

Ororo looked at the two of them for a moment, and then she smiled...a strange and unsettling smile "It's fine. Just kids stuff. Right Professor?" she said looking at Logan. Ororo didn't wait for his response. She turned again and walked away.

"She okay?" Jean said turning to Logan.

"Yeah, she just had some questions about some trainin' exercises we'd been workin' on"

Jean nodded "Oh yeah, I heard about her little accident. She looks alright."

"Yeah she does," he replied not meeting her gaze. He couldn't let Ororo think that-

"I think she was a little jealous, though" Jean added.

Logan looked at Jean expecting his cover to be blown...meddling telepaths. "Jealous?"

"Well she's had you all to herself this summer, and you are rather charming when you want to be. I got the feeling that she may have had a little crush on you." Jean laced her fingers behind his neck and smiled "Actually, I think a lot of the girls here have crushes on you." She started to kiss him on the mouth , but Logan leaned away. Jean looked at him confused.

"Like I said. I'm not makin' yah any promises. I think we should take this slow," he suggested. Jean unclasped her hands from around his neck and shoved them into her back pockets "Sure, okay. That's sounds...nice, actually."

With that settled Logan turned back towards his room.

"Logan," Jean called, and he turned to her. "I love you," she said.

Logan wasn't sure of what to say. He knew that she loved him. But he couldn't bring himself to say it back. Not now at least.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it back. You've actually never said it at all, but I understand. You have to trust me again. I just wanted you to know that's all" she added nervously.

"Thanks," he said.


	8. Chapter 8 Ponytail

"I thought you said we were going to the movies?" Ororo said stopping dead in her tracks. The bright red neon lights flashed harshly above the door where a hoard of club goers stood anxiously behind a velvet rope in hopes of gaining access.

"I lied," Betsy explained as she guided Ororo and Sean past the crowd to the doorman at the front of the line. The thump of music from the club could be heard from the outside and was accompanied with the faint smell of cigarette smoke, sweat and mixed drinks. Although it was nearly ten o'clock at night the doorman, holding a clip board, wore sunglasses and seemed to examine the crowed with permanently furrowed eyebrows. Ororo walked slowly behind Betsy and Sean. She should have known Betsy was up to something when she saw her toss a pair of stiletto heels into her bag. Ororo had put on a simple pale blue sundress and sandals.

They stepped to the doorman, who hardly glanced at them when he said "Nice try kids."

Betsy smiled turning on her charms "Kids? I assure you sir I may be a lot of things, but a child is not one of them," Then she ran her tongue across her bottom lip. The doorman's jaw flexed with obvious awareness, but still he said "Private party tonight. If you're not on the list-"

"Oh but we are on the list" Betsy claimed.

The doorman looked directly at her then, his tone challenging "Are you now?"

Betsy blinked and said very slowly "Yes, we are," and then a soft flash of lavender light spread across the iris of her eyes.

The doorman didn't miss a beat or look at his clip board when he said "Of course you are. My mistake," then he disengaged the velvet rope to give them access. The crowd behind them mumbled their complaints and looked on in disbelief. Betsy smiled triumphantly as she and Sean headed inside the club.

Ororo stayed, her arms crossed over her chest. Betsy told Sean to go ahead and stepped to Ororo. "Oh, come on Storm. Lighten it up a bit. This is just what you need. The break is practically over and you've done nothing but mope around the mansion thinking about you know who."

Ororo frowned "I have not," she defended, but knew that Betsy was right. Every since Jean had returned to the mansion, Ororo had done her best to steer clear of her and Logan for that matter. They seemed rather friendly towards one another which Ororo didn't like one bit. But she didn't have the right to be jealous. Jean did have him first, and besides there wasn't much she could expect out of a relationship with Logan...It just wasn't logical to pursue ones teacher. Not only would Logan lose the respect of the other students, the Professor had every right to send him away. Ororo didn't want him to leave...especially because of her.

"Just come in for a bit. We'll have some drinks do a little dancing. Have fun, remember?" Betsy sighed maybe she did need to loosen up. Betsy read the softening of Ororo's face as a 'yes' and happily hooked her arm with Ororo's "Excellent," she said as she led them into the smoke filled club.

"No drinking Bets" Ororo warned.

"Flyin' solo tonight Dazz?" Logan asked. Alison clicked through channels on the television mindlessly. She was feeling much better. Although her appetite hadn't been fully restored at least she didn't feel sick. Distracted she replied in an unenthusiastic tone "Yep."

Logan exchanged looks between Alison and the television for an awkward moment before asking "So where is everybody?" He was more curious as to where Ororo had gone. He hadn't seen much of her, mostly because she had been intentionally avoiding him, he knew. Even though she hadn't crossed his path he was always aware of where she was for the most part. Tonight she had slipped passed him. Alison shrugged "Around here somewhere, as far as I know," then she flipped the channel to a SpongeBob Squarepants cartoon. She smiled absently and placed the remote on her stomach.

"Psy, took B, and Storm to the club," she added and then burst out laughing at SpongeBoog stuffing crabby patties in his mouth.

Logan frowned, "Club?"

Alison stopped laughing and looked up at him "What?" she said.

"You said Storm was at a club," he continued.

Alison's eyes shifted nervously. Betsy was going to kill her. "No I didn't," she replied quickly her mind racing towards the rehearsed answer Betsy had briefed her on before they left. She would have gone with them herself, but she wasn't exactly in the club mood. If they had actually gone to the movies she probably would have went. The new Transformers movie had looked like it would be worthwhile.

"Which club?" Logan pressed.

"They went to the movies," she claimed. Logan's patience was wearing thin. He could smell the lie on her tongue. He said again through clenched teeth "Which club?"

"You wanna dance?" A tall man with a long ponytail asked. Sitting at the bar Ororo looked at him in surprise. Up until then she was actually having fun. She and Betsy had both danced with Sean together, who no doubt felt like the man of the hour with two beauties within his reach. Then the DJ had switched to a slow jam, and Ororo immediately felt like a third wheel. She left them there and neither one of them seemed to notice. Now she watched as they danced with one another their bodies so close air could hardly fit between them. Sean kissed her affectionately on the neck and Betsy smoothed her hands along his muscled arms. Ororo secretly longed for that. Betsy and Sean made quite the couple when they weren't at one another's throats. Although Betsy continuously claimed that their relationship was purely physical and that Sean's personality was insufferable. From what Ororo observed now she knew better. Sean was quite obviously in love with Betsy, with his gentle displays of affection towards her, and that genuine look in his eyes when he saw her, even when Betsy wasn't looking. Ororo hoped that Betsy's stubbornness wouldn't break his heart. She was so determined to remain independent that she often times seemed to lack the ability to show any pure unmotivated emotion towards anyone…Ororo saw the vulnerable side of Betsy more than others, but of course that wasn't enough….Sean deserved more.

Ororo smiled up at the Ponytail man weakly and shook her in a gentle decline to his offer of a dance. "Yeah, me neither" Ponytail said sliding onto the stool next to her. Ororo groaned inwardly. Perhaps her lack of eye contact and decline of his offer wasn't enough of a hint. "So, where are you from?" Ponytail asked.

Ororo tried not to sound to cold as she said "You know, I'm sure you are a really nice guy. I just-"

"Come on now beautiful," Ponytail interrupted sliding his boney hand over her thigh "Don't break my heart."

Ororo nearly jumped at his alien and unwelcome touch. "It was nice meeting you," she said spinning in the opposite direction and making her way towards Betsy and Sean.

"I'm going home," Ororo announced. Betsy broke the kiss she and Sean had been engaged in long enough look at her friend, "The night is still young darling."

"I have a little bit of a head ache," Ororo lied.

Betsy twisted her lips knowingly "Did you at least have fun?"

"Yeah, I did actually. Thanks for this Bets."

"Come on then," Betsy said. All she really wanted was for Ororo to have fun. She hated seeing her friend in the state she had been in.

"No, I've got it," Ororo said. Flying home would be faster and she could clear her head of the smoke and salty bar snacks.

"Alright then" Betsy said giving her a hug. Sean kissed Ororo on the cheek and gave her a hug as well

"Careful then there, lass."

Ororo disappeared into the crowd of dancing bodies and didn't stop until she reached the exit that lead to an alley behind the club. Once outside the harsh warm air actually did spark the onset of a head ache and she knew now that the flight home would definitely help clear her mind. She searched left and right for prying eyes and saw no one that would notice. Ororo bent her knees in preparation to take flight when someone grabbed her arm from behind. Ororo turned to her assailant ferociously.

"Hey, what's your rush?" Ponytail asked stepping in front of her. His voice was light and friendly, but his grip on her arm was like a vice. Ororo jerked her arm away; his grasp immediately left welts on her delicate skin. She couldn't take flight now, not without drawing some unwanted attention.

"Look, I'm not interested" she said firmly, and tried to step around him. Ponytail blocked her path

"Come on. I'm just tryin' to have a little fun. Lighten up, would you princess?" he said reaching for her again. Ororo slapped his hand away and took a step back. Her pulse began to race as the look in his dark eyes turned somewhat sinister. This would not end well. He'd taken her off guard.

"I don't want to hurt you" she threatened her voice trembling more than she would have liked.

"Hurt me?" he said his tone unbelieving and sarcastic. He continued his advance and Ororo soon found her back pressed against the nearby brick wall. Ororo tried to focus. She needed to so that she could summon a lightning bolt that would send this pervert on his crispy way. Fear seemed to consume her. Any means of defending herself in her training with Logan slipped from her mind. What would Ponytail do to her? Was he crazy enough to kill her after doing god knows what first? She couldn't get a lock on her center...that center point that bubbled inside her before she used her powers. If she couldn't get a hold of it she'd do more damage than she wanted. It was possible that she'd kill him and anyone within five miles. This was what the Professor was continuously warning her about, and why she always struggled to keep her emotions under control. Ororo had only extended the full force of her powers once. Even then it had been out of fear. She was only seven when it happened, and she didn't remember specific details...But what she did remember was that a lot of people had died...including her mother.

"You see, that's why I like your kind?" he said his mouth dangerously close to hers now. Ororo turned her face as far away as possible, cringing at the feel of his hot breath on her neck.

"My kind?" she whispered her mouth dry. Ponytail gave her a toothy grin and replied "Yeah. Freaks. You're always so much more...passionate than normal women." Tears welded in her eyes then.

So it had come to that. Was all this because she was gifted? Or according to the rest of the world, a mutant? In one swift movement he forced this knee between her legs. Ororo struggled against him, but he was stronger than he looked. He pushed her against the wall and her head knocked against the brick so hard that it temporarily blinded her. Pain shot down her back and into her legs. His hand was between her legs then ripping violently at her panties. Regaining her awareness Ororo squirmed beating her fists against his chest

"Yeah that's it," he was saying "You know you want it. You always want it" he captured her mouth in a harsh kiss, taking the very breath out her lungs. Ororo sunk her teeth deep into his bottom lip, and immediately tasted blood. Ponytail screamed tearing his mouth away with a curse.

He stumbled back, blood trickling down his chin, and rage in his dark eyes. "Mutant whore!" he belted. The whites of Ororo's eyes consumed her iris and pupil as the smell of thick ozone suddenly filled the air. The adrenaline pumping rapidly through her veins made it difficult to control the power the brewed inside of her...it longed to be free to protect her. His mouth bleeding profusely Ponytail lunged towards her. His head suddenly jerked back and he made a choking sound as a thick hand encircled his throat.

Ororo looked up and saw Logan with the man's Ponytail wrapped tightly around his right fist "No means no, bub" he growled, and then SNIKT! The claws from his left hand sliced free and in a clean sweep Logan severed the long Ponytail from the back of the man's head and pushed the man to the ground. Logan retracted his claws and turned the ponytail this way and that before tossing it over his shoulder. Horrified the man ran his hands through his new bob cut and screamed as if he had just been mortally wounded.

Logan went to Ororo who hung heavily against the wall. Her eyes were still a solid white and her body was trembling. She gasped for air as if trying to control something on the inside that was bigger than she was. Logan put his hand on her shoulder and recoiled at the sharp pop of electricity that shot through his hand. The shock swept up his arm and into his joints with a temporary sting.

Ponytail guy looked down at his castrated mane in disbelief before scrambling to his feet. Logan turned to him. "Y-you freaks!" the man yelled and charged towards them. Logan moved with very little effort as his fist smashed against the man's nose with a devastating CRUNCH. The man stood dumbly on his feet for a brief second, his eyes crossed, and then he crumbled to the ground into a pathetic heap, his breath coming in shallow spurts. Logan glanced at Ororo and felt a surge of rage consume him. The man had had the audacity to put his hands on Ororo...to try and take advantage of her...Logan stalked over to the man and fisted his shirt. He lifted him up so that he was within range, and brought his fist down on the man's face like a hammer. Logan had only hit him a few times when Ororo pulled his arm. Logan dropped the man back to the ground, and immediately turned his attention to her. He pulled her into his arms and she folded herself into his embrace. Ororo closed her eyes resting her head against the hardness of his chest, feeling safe in the arms of her protector.

Logan leaned away from her looking her over "Are you okay?" the white layer fading from her eyes Ororo looked up at him through the threat of tears "I'll be fine," she promised "What are you doing here?"

Logan brushed the hair from her eyes and rested his hand on her cheek "I came to get you," he said simply as if needing no other explanation. Ororo looked down at her attacker...he wasn't moving. "Is he dead?" she asked flatly.

Logan tuned his ears for a pulse on the bleeding man on the ground. There was a pulse, but it was weak and slow. "I'll call an ambulance"

Logan called 9-1-1 from the road. Ororo sat facing him curled up in the passenger seat. He focused on the road avoiding her hazy stare. "Sorry, for what he tried to do t'yah." Logan's hands flexed over the steering wheel. He should have gutted that pervert like a fish. Ororo closed her eyes. She was okay now. As long as she was with Logan she was okay.

The ride home was quiet. Ororo's nerves still buzzed from almost losing control of her powers and being sexually assaulted by some prejudice monster. She could only hope that his encounter with Logan had taught him a lesson. Logan pulled the car into the garage and turned off the engine. The scene seemed oddly familiar to him. Ororo opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment before saying,"I can't thank you enough for-"

"Yer safe now. That's all that matters," Logan concluded making a mental note to deal with Betsy and Sean later. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll survive," she said. Although Ororo had spent most of her time ignoring Logan Ororo was thankful to be with him now...alone. She had missed him that was for sure, but the thought of him and Dr. Grey together simply hadn't been easy for her to deal with. Not when she was still harboring feelings for him.

"I haven't exactly been nice to you, have I?" she asked.

Logan retrieved his cigar from his inside jacket pocket and admitted "I kinda made a mess of things. I never shoulda kissed yah."

Ororo chose not to hear his last statement "So you and Dr. Grey are..." - she waited for him to finish her sentence.

Logan sighed and leaned his head back against the head rest "Friends" he said carefully.

"Do you love her?" she pressed.

"I have feelings for her" he answered.

"Was that a 'yes'?"

"Don't know."

Ororo frowned "You don't know if that was a 'yes' or if you love her?"

"Both" he said quickly. Then he shoved out of the car closing the door behind him. Ororo followed. Logan paced for a moment Gathering his thoughts...what was he supposed to say?

"Why me?" he asked more to himself than to Ororo. She answered anyway,"I could ask you the same question," she held his gaze on purpose then. She wanted to forget about being decent and polite. None of those things would lead her any closer to having him. To love him and have him love her back. It wasn't fair.

"We're going in circles aren't we?" she sighed.

"Yep," he replied and then he looked away suddenly finding it hard to think straight under her regard. He focused on an oil stain on the concrete as he said "I think I should go away for a while."

Ororo's eyes widened in surprise and her pulse quickened. She didn't want him to leave. Every time he left it had always seemed that he may not ever return. She couldn't bare that feeling...not now when so many things had changed between them.

"When did you make that decision?" she asked her voice sharp and quivering. _Control yourself _she thought.

"Just now," he confessed.

"Well, I want you to stay."

He didn't reply. Instead he reached for her and pulled her into his arms. Ororo enjoyed having him this close. She shivered at the memory of the man who had attacked her. She hadn't been that afraid in a long time, and the incident had sparked some old memories for her...mostly bad. Tears flooded her eyes and she began to cry softly.

"I'm here," he assured "I'm not goin' anywhere".

Logan held her face in his hands now and used his thumbs to brush the tears from her cheeks. Ororo locked eyes with him, and her breath trembled. The intense gray of his eyes mesmerized her. They stood like that for only a few moments, but time seemed meaningless at this point. She should have fought the power his gaze had over her...instead she found herself thinking about how he had protected her from harm, and how possessively he held her in his arms now. Her gaze fell to his mouth, and she wanted to kiss him.

She wanted to feel the way she had felt when he had kissed her in the Professors office; she remembered how her body had reacted to him, and how much she could feel that he wanted her in return. Logan saw that look in her eyes again. Her fear of being attacked had dissipated with the last of her tears. Now under her sparkling gaze he felt as if he were the only man in the world, and that above anything else...she wanted him. Part of him wanted to believe that she had adopted a hero complex and that her feelings were just a trick being played on her in light of recent events...And he would have believed that had it not been for the connection they had shared, that now seemed too long ago. He wanted to kiss her, and it wasn't until this moment that he realized how much he missed her. Missed touching her, and the feel of her soft innocent mouth against his. Logan wet his lips and leaned in to kiss her.

"Are you kidding me with this?"

Logan jerked his head up at the sound of Jeans' voice, as Ororo stepped away as quickly as she could manage. Logan stepped in front of Ororo the need to protect her again immediately coming to mind. There was no disbelief in the telepaths green eyes...only hurt and the definite hum of unadulterated rage. Jean stood stiffly with her arms crossed over her chest her eyes switching quickly between Ororo and Logan and the apparent spectacle she had just witnessed "What the hell are you doing?"


	9. Chapter 9 We have a situation

"Nothin' happened," Logan claimed fixing his eyes on the Professors stern gaze. Jean scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her knee bounced wildly with chaotic rage and a rigid vein strained against her neck. She was livid and had been ever since the night before when she had found Ororo and Logan together in their near kiss. After Jeans shouting match with Logan she had almost immediately called the Professor who sensing a need for his presence at the mansion had already decided to catch the red eye back. He had landed only a few hours before the meeting they were having now.

"Logan you've put me in a delicate situation," the Professor began his tone leveled. He had a responsibility to protect his students and his staff, but in light of recent events he felt as if he had failed...

"Nothin' happened," Logan said again patiently. He wondered how Ororo was holding up. The night before she had pushed past Jean and Logan leaving them to fight out their differences. Jean had gone on and on about how betrayed she'd felt and how ashamed he should have been for taking such an advantage with his position at the school.

"Nothing that cannot be rectified. With time," the Professor offered. He was already devising a plan of action. He didn't want to send Logan away. At least not permanently. Logan was a valued asset to the school, although a little rough around the edges when it came to his teaching techniques. However, the students respected him, and learned lessons in his class that would prepare them for the harsh world that awaited them beyond the gates of the school. For that, Xavier was thankful.

Unable to hold her tongue any longer Jean sat up in her chair abruptly and said "She's just a child Logan. You should have known better. How long has this been going on?" Jean was curious. She wanted to know how long had she been making a fool of herself. How long had she been holding onto the hope of a future with him when it was obvious that he wasn't the man she thought he was? How long had Logan and Ororo been making eyes at one another...stealing kisses and god knows what else here and there...all behind her back? Did they think she was a joke? Did they lie in one another's arms at night and laugh at her? Jean closed her eyes and willed away the tears that threatened to fall. She needed to know.

"Ororo is eighteen, technically an adult," Logan defended and immediately regretted how pathetic his voice had sounded.

Jean looked at him "Oh well that makes sense. I didn't see it that way" she said sarcastically and Logan bit his tongue. The Professor held up his hand to stay their fuming tempers, "Jean I understand you frustrations-" the Professor began, but Jean cut him off with "Frustration is describing it lightly,"

Logan stood "If you could stop bein' jealous fer-"

"Jealous?" Jean replied her tone mocking as she jumped to her feet as well "This isn't about me Logan, this is about you taking advantage of a, minor, a teenage girl-"

Logan cringed "Taking advantage?"

"Yes!" Jean spat "The word rape comes to mind-"

Logan stepped around the chair he had been sitting in so harshly that it tipped over onto the floor. He was almost in her face when he growled "Yer outta line,".

The ferocity in his eyes made Jean instinctively take a step back, but still she replied "No, you're out of line. Tell me what exactly is it that excites you about it all. Does the idea of popping her cherry get your gears going?"

"It's not about that!" Logan shouted his voice carrying into the hallway.

"Really, then what else is it about?"

"Somethin' you'll never find out, darlin'"

Jean fell silent. What had he meant by that? Whatever Logan had going on with Ororo had to be about sex...He couldn't possibly be in love with her...Could he?

"That's enough," the Professor said firmly. "Jean give us a moment, please," the Professor added.

Suddenly Jean remembered herself. She had been raging on like a lunatic... This situation had made her feel things that made her sick to her stomach. The thought of Logan and Ororo together had never even entered her mind, and now...Jean looked up at Logan, with tears in her eyes and in that moment she hated him. She exited the room without another word.

When she was gone Logan's shoulders relaxed. He picked up the chair he had knocked over and sat in it before dropping his head into his hands. The Professor, who had done a decent job of containing his own feelings about the situation, maneuvered his wheelchair so that he was in front of Logan. Logan looked up at him, his mind prepared for any mind trip the Professor thought to put him on. Instead the Professor said, "I cannot pretend this is alright, Logan."

Logan looked away "I know" he replied solemnly.

The Professor continued, "Do you understand that although legally Ororo is considered an adult, that the nature of your relationship with her, here, could be seen as inappropriate?"

"Nothin' happened," Logan pleaded. He was trying to convince himself more than the Professor. Maybe if he could just stop having feelings for Ororo then things could go back to normal...But a part of him didn't want or care about normal. That part, which was stronger than his voice of reason, wanted to hold onto the hope that there was a small chance that he could actually have her. Then he also had to consider what that would mean…If he were to pursue her what did he have to offer besides a broken past and an unsure future? She deserved more out of life then what he had to offer. Logan cursed under his breath. Then there was another issue. Ororo was still a virgin. It seemed trivial, but if he was honest with himself the thought of taking her virginity was a little too severe for him. He wasn't sure if he wanted the responsibility of being her first. You never forget your first, and Logan wasn't sure he could live up to expectation she would have of him...If she gave herself to him, did she expect for them to be together in sickness and in health? Till death they do part? Logan shook his thoughts but to his own surprise they weren't completely unsettling.

"I know that nothing has happened, physically," the Professor added reading the thoughts that raced through Logan's mind. Logan cursed again and leaned back into the chair. He'd have to be more careful around the Professor. His abilities were at the least ten times more powerful that Jeans' or any of the other little telepaths running around the mansion. The Professor found Logan's gaze and said quietly "You fell in love with her didn't you?"

"No, I don't think so," Ororo said as Betsy continued to pace the floor in Ororo's bedroom. Ororo watched her friend from her perch on the bed. Betsy chewed her thumbnail," Well we have to do some damage control. How about I psych Professor Grey? Make her forget all about it. That way things can go back to normal. Granted that you and Professor Logan can keep your hands off of one another."

Ororo sighed a smile playing gently at the ends of her mouth at the thought of Logan. "As tempting as that sounds the Professor is already home."

Betsy frowned and stopped "He is?"

"Yes, so hijacking Professor Grey's memories wont really get us very far. I'm sure if she didn't pick up on it, the Professor would."

Betsy sat on the bed with Ororo. "Besides" Ororo added twiddling her fingers on the ruffles of her pillowcase, "I'm not exactly sorry about what happened."

Betsy sighed and laid her head in Ororo's lap "Well then, I guess we're screwed." Silence fell between them and then Betsy sat up abruptly "Are you sure the Professor is home?" Ororo couldn't help but smile as she said, "You really suck at being a telepath."

Logan sat motionless in the chair in front of the Professor. He wasn't sure if he loved Ororo, and if he did he definitely wasn't ready to say it out loud. Yes, he had feelings for her...feelings that made his heart quicken when he saw her. Nothing else seemed important when he was around her. The palms of his hands heated with his desire to touch her. Yet, he wanted her past his own physical need. There was something he had seen in her eyes something that he recognized in himself...The remnants of a broken heart of his own unknown making. And that jagged part of himself seemed to be made whole with every moment he spent with her...and he could tell that whatever emotional vaccine she provided for him was healing her as well.

"I also have to admit my confliction with this. I am just as concerned about Ororo's well being as I am yours," the Professor admitted. Logan appreciated that. The Professor was the closets thing to a father that he could remember. Logan hated that he had disappointed him, but he couldn't help how he felt. Logan raked his hand through his hair, and considered his words carefully. In spite of the promise he had made to Ororo he found himself saying, "I don't wanna leave, but I will if yah ask me to."

The Professor had summoned her. Ororo moved slowly down the hall. She was in no rush to hear what the Professor had to say about her 'situation' with Logan. What could she say to him to make this 'situation' seem any less jarring?

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Jean asked. Ororo stopped dead in her tracks. That woman had a terrible habit of sneaking up on her. She turned to see Dr. Grey standing behind her. Ororo had hoped to avoid Dr. Grey all together. Her feelings for Dr. Grey had taken a dramatic turn. She had gone from feeling guilty about Logan to down right annoyed by Jeans intrusion.

"Sure" Ororo replied her mouth hardly moving. She noticed that Jean looked as if she had been crying, and suddenly she felt the pang of remorse.

"I'm not even sure what to say here?" Jean admitted. "I know that sometimes when you're young-." Ororo frowned. Here she was, being patronized again. Suddenly she wasn't feeling very remorseful towards Jean. She felt very much like she was being scolded for indecent behavior. Come _on Ororo if you want to be treated like an adult, you're going to have to start acting like one _she thought. Ororo noticed as Jean went on that she was fishing for something. Insight perhaps into something that had nothing to do with her. Ororo stared blankly at Jean as she went on "Sometimes when someone you admire shows an interest in you it's easy to mistake your feelings. You might even create the illusion that-"

"You think I'm delusional?" Ororo asked.

Taken aback by Ororo's tone Jean opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water "Not delusional Ororo, just confused." Ororo looked away, and Jean went on. "I know Logan has an allure that's intense and exciting, but it's not what you think."

Ororo looked directly into Jeans eyes "I appreciate your concern Dr. Grey, but you have no idea what I think of Logan"

Jean's jaw tightened then. Here, she had expected Ororo to be repentant for what was happening, and her response was anything but. As Jean stepped forward the care and compassion in her face disappeared and what was left was the growing agony of a scorned woman. "Yes, I do actually. Ororo I thought that we were friends?"

Ororo softened a little. What was she doing? She didn't know how to respond. Should she respond as a student or as an adult? As a woman standing up for what she wanted?

"You're my teacher" Ororo said simply.

"And what about Logan? Isn't he your teacher?"

"That's different,"

"It shouldn't be!" Jean yelled her voice cracking with the onset of unexpressed emotion. Ororo sighed, her heart pounding. She hated to have to face Dr. Grey this way. It was obvious that she was hurt, and although she hadn't wanted to hurt her, Ororo couldn't bring herself to feeling sorry for her. Ororo knew that her feelings for Logan were something that she wouldn't just be able to turn off.

Exasperated Jean shook her head and said "I guess there is no nice way of putting this Ororo, but whatever you think is going on between you and Logan...It can't work. And I think you're smart enough to know why."

Ororo swallowed the lump in her throat before she said "Maybe you should look in the mirror when you say that."

Then she turned around and continued towards the Professors office. She was harsh she knew, but she couldn't fight the protective nudge she felt towards her feelings for Logan. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to try and convince her that what she felt for him wasn't genuine...least of all Jean.

"Ororo!" Jean called just as she reached the end of the hall. Ororo turned to her again her chin up and eyes determined. "I'm not going to tolerate this," she promised.

Ororo replied without hesitation "Neither will I. I don't want to talk about this again Dr. Grey," and then she was gone.

"I am placing Professor Logan under a temporary suspension," The Professor concluded. Ororo's arms dropped as she exchanged questioning looks between the Professor and Logan who stood a respectful distance from her in the Professors office. "I believe the reason is obvious, as it should be for the both of you" he added.

"Its only till the end of the semester," Logan said. Ororo noticed the tension that smoldered in his eyes, and she wanted to comfort him.

"Until the end of the semester? But that's after I graduate." Ororo said unnecessarily. She wanted to make sure she understood the Professor correctly.

"Precisely" The Professor responded, "I'll be bringing in one of my colleagues to teach Professor Logan's classes in the meantime. After the graduation he will be free to return to his duties here at the school."

Ororo dropped her head. So this was it then? Was she supposed to just let Logan get sent away because of her?

"No" she said softly.

"Storm," Logan reassured.

"I said no!" Ororo said pushing out of her seat. She turned to the Professor and tried her best to control her pitch. "I know I've disappointed you, but I— Logan and I– I'm not sure what–"

"Ororo, this is for the best" The Professor promised saving her from her fumbling explanation. It touched him to see how genuine her feelings could be read on her face. Ordinarily Ororo was the poster child for level headedness. He could see now that she truly did care for Logan, more than he had realized. Logan saw it as well, and it made him fall a little harder for her…if that were even possible.

"In that time I hope the two of you can gain a little perspective on this situation. This is something I cannot allow to go on. Not at this time at least," The Professor said and Ororo and Logan looked at one another understanding the Professors dilemma.

"Now," the Professor said moving towards his office door. "I'm going to have a word with Dr Grey. I'll leave you to say your goodbyes." Logan opened the door for the Professor nodding his head to him in a silent thank you for the moment alone he had provided them. When he closed the door behind him

Ororo said tightly, "Whose idea was it to send you away? Yours or the Professors?"

Logan sighed crossing his large arms over his chest "We both thought it was–-"

"But you said you wouldn't–-"

"I know what I said Storm, and I'm sorry."

Ororo looked away then, and took a deep breath. What else could she do but accept it? Maybe their separation would be for the best. It would make life at the mansion a lot less stressful with all the tension and emotions running high. Maybe she and Jean could actually repair their relationship. If she and Logan were meant to be then…

Ororo's shoulders dropped "I guess this is goodbye then," she said striding towards the door where he stood. Logan stepped aside as she reached for the doorknob, but she hesitated to turn it. She looked up at him and Logan gently placed his hand over hers. She immediately turned into his arms. Logan secured her against his chest, and for a moment closed his eyes to savor her being there…where she belonged. The warmth of his hard chest pressed against her pulsed through her entire body. Ororo looked up at him and drew in a steadying breath. The heat of their proximity melted away everything that stood between them. The difference in their age, their relationship as student and teacher, Jean, the Professor…none of it mattered now. All that was left was the need that vibrated between them. She could feel his arousal, and the promise of physical satisfaction provoked a dampness between her legs. It produced a sweet scent that Logan took deeply into his nostrils and exhaled through his mouth. He wanted to taste her. Logan dipped his head to the hollow of her throat and tenderly massaged his mouth, tongue, and teeth against the sensitive skin there. Ororo leaned in closer to him closing her eyes against his gentle caress. When she whimpered he found her lips with his own, and kissed her wet, hard, and deep. Logan slanted his mouth and Ororo opened hers to him shuddering against the erotic force of his tongue. Her body shivered uncontrollably. Why was it that only he could make her feel this way? Her limbs grew weak, but the strength of his arms held her firmly against him. His passion gave her a boldness she had never experienced before. Ororo smoothed her hand across his chest, and then down his stomach towards the rock hard erection that bulged against his pants. When she touched him there he growled and grabbed her hand gently pinning it behind her back.

"Wait, wait, wait" he said raggedly. And she knew then that her touch had a similar affect on him as his did to her. Ororo searched his eyes for an explanation. Why had he stopped? She didn't want him to stop. She wanted more. She leaned up and kissed him again catching his breath in her mouth. Logan groaned releasing her hand from behind her back so that he could cradle the nape of her neck. Ororo sighed as delicious sensations flooded her body. Logan pressed her against the door, and in the same motion used his knee to fill the space between her legs. His hands worked quickly to undo the clasp of her jeans. He slid his hand into her panties, and cupped his hand around her hot center. Then he used his middle and ring fingers to massage over the slick flesh there. Ororo gasped as he dipped his fingers into her folds, and played with the erect nub that vied for the most attention. Instinctively she opened her legs wider for him.

The thunder of running footsteps crashing down the hall past the Professors door brought them back to reality. Logan finally pulled his mouth away from hers, and removed his hand from inside her panties. Ororo looked up at him suddenly feeling shy and a little self-conscious. He had made noises come out of her that she had never made before Her hands shaking Ororo tried to fix her jeans. Logan gently moved her hands out of the way and secured them for her. When she was able to breath steadily she whispered "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight" his said still holding her close. He felt a magnetic pull towards her as if touching her was as vital as breathing. Unable to resist, he nipped a kiss from her and pulled away before it spiraled out control as it almost had a few moments ago.

"Will you come and see me tonight, before you leave?" she asked meeting his gaze. He looked away then knowing what her intentions were. Were they ready for that? Was she ready? He couldn't judge given their current position. He would have taken her right in the Professors office if they hadn't been interrupted. Thank god they had been. He hardly thought that Ororo had imagined her first time being up against a door. And in spite of his reservations about Ororo's virginity none of that seemed to come to mind as his head swam with the scent of her arousal. He found himself saying "Yeah, I'll come see yah."

Ororo flashed him a smile and kissed him again. When they finally managed to pull away from one another Ororo fixed her appearance as much as possible before slipping out of the Professors office. Logan stared at the back of the door for a long time after she left. The Professor had been right. Maybe leaving was for the best. When he was around her he found it hard to grab hold of his senses. Logan slid his fingers, still wet with Ororo's sweet juices, into his mouth and sucked gently. And again he wanted more.


	10. Chapter 10 The Garden

"What did you just call me?" Emma demanded. Scott continued to unzip his luggage case, and rolled his eyes under his ruby quartz sunshades.

"All I meant was that you need to lighten up a little. You know? Have some fun?" Scott explained.

Tired of talking to the back of his head, Emma grabbed his arm and swung him around to face her. They hardly ever talked face to face when she thought about it. It seemed that the most time they spent actually talking was after making love, even then Scott would only be conscious enough to get out a sentence or two and then he'd fall asleep. He wouldn't get away with 'not' talking to her this time...not when he had just said...

"I know what you were trying to say" she admitted, "But what did you say before that?"

Scott shrugged. He didn't remember. There were a lot of things he didn't remember when it came to Emma. Emma often talked around what was on her mind which was why he hadn't made much of an effort to engage in long drawn out conversations with her. In their short stint as boyfriend and girlfriend he had discovered that she had been interested in him for almost two years. Yet seeing how he and Ororo were somewhat of an 'on again' and 'off again' kind of couple she had never seen the point of making her feelings known. It was only until she discovered they were 'off again', just before the break, that she saw her chance to make her move. Without Ororo around Scott would have no choice but to pay attention to her. Or so she thought.

"Did you just call me, Ororo?" she asked tightly her mouth set in a straight line. Scott frowned. Where had that come from?

Quickly he said "No."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her other foot "No? You didn't? Because, I think you did."

Frustrated, Scott grabbed a stack of his neatly folded jeans from his luggage and stepped past her to his dresser "God, Em what is your deal?" he said placing the jeans inside.

"You tell me! Apparently, I'm not who I'm supposed to be," she spat. Scott turned to her shoving his hands into his pockets "Now, I really don't know what you're talking about. And what does Ro have to do with anything?"

"Just listen to how you say her name. I can feel it all over you. I tried to ignore it, but you're still not over her-" Emma fell silent as tears weld in her eyes.

Scott looked at her then...really looked at her. For the first time he could see what their problem was from the beginning. He had seen what they had together as a fling. A summer thing that didn't mean anything one way or the other. Obviously, for Emma, it had meant so much more. He should have seen that coming, but somehow it had never even crossed his mind. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Emma was nice, and beautiful, but she wasn't what he wanted...not really.

"I am not going to let you make a fool out of me Scott Summers" she proclaimed and then pushed past him towards his bedroom door.

Scott reached out and gently grabbed her arm "Em, wait" She didn't wait. Instead she slapped him in the face as hard as she could, and left him standing there.

It was already after midnight, and still he hadn't knocked on her door. He wasn't coming. Ororo was more than disappointed. She thought for sure he would have been there by now, but he wasn't. Perhaps he had changed his mind...Of course he had changed his mind. He had already risked enough for her. Now, because of her he had to leave. He had to leave the one place he had felt comfortable enough to call home. Ororo didn't blame him, but she'd be kidding herself if she didn't admit that she was upset.

She had decided to give him everything. Her love, her body…everything. She wanted it all to belong to Logan, and him alone. Now, how was she supposed to feel if he didn't want it? Ororo blinked back tears and climbed under the covers on her bed. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep tonight. However, she was determined not to spend the entire night crying. The tears fell without her permission.

Her heart lurched at the sudden light tapping on her bedroom door. A smile danced at her lips and she threw back the covers. Not wanting to seem too anxious she took a moment to stop at her vanity mirror. She checked her appearance, and was satisfied. Her hair fell in loose luxurious curls around her shoulders. She didn't exactly own any lingerie so she had opted for a simple pair of pale blue bikini cut panties, matching bra and a black ribbed tank top.

Her body vibrated all over with anticipation. She was excited and scared all at the same time. The mixture of the two emotions sent a fluttering sensation through her belly that made her giggle. Ororo muffled the sound and stepped to her bedroom door. Just as she reached for the door knob a folded slip of paper skidded from beneath the door sill. Ororo looked down at it for a moment in surprise and then scooped it up.

The note simply read "The garden". Ororo's already wide smile nearly extended off of her face as she hurried to her closet to retrieve a simple pair of cashmere pajama bottoms and slide on sandals. Just as she secured the ties at the top of her pants another knock came to her door. Wasn't he going to meet her in the garden? She didn't hesitate this time in answering it. Ororo swung the door open.

"Hey Ro," Scott said quietly. The smile on Ororo's face dimmed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly, and regretted her tone. He had taken her off guard.

Scott looked her over a lazy smile playing at his lips "Nice to see you too," he said "I didn't think you'd still be up. You goin' somewhere?"

Ororo searched her mind quickly for a reasonable answer "Yeah, I uh...I wanted to get some air… So, I was going to take a walk. Being outdoors re-"

"Relaxes you. Yeah, I know," he said.

Ororo looked away she wasn't sure what to do. Somehow she had to get rid of him. She had to meet Logan before he thought she wasn't coming. She began "Is there someth-"

"Since when do you have me standing in the hallway to talk to you?" he asked stepping into her room.

Ororo hadn't expected him to just walk in, but then she realized…something was wrong. The last time they had spoken their conversation had been intense and awkward. Now he was acting as if the last six weeks hadn't happened. He was acting as if he hadn't told her in so many words that she wasn't worthy enough to be accepted into the human world. Or that trying to fit in with "them" meant that she'd have to give up their future together. He had been angry when he discovered that she wasn't exactly heart broken about breaking up with him for good. So in his anger he decided to sleep with Emma. They hadn't even been broken up for a week and already he was in bed with someone else. So much for loyalty, and fighting for their relationship. Still oddly enough Ororo was surprisingly 'okay' with it all.

What she was not 'okay' with was him showing up at her doorstep, now, as if things were 'normal' between them. Ororo stood with the door still open as Scott sat on her bed "I guess since you have a girlfriend things are a little different now" she pointed out.

"Yeah about that...Emma kind of broke up with me," he admitted.

The look on his face made her soften a little. Ororo hesitated at her door before closing it. It was obvious that Scott needed someone to talk to. There had been a time once when they told each other everything. A bond that they'd shared that made them great friends, but not so stellar boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I'm sorry to hear that" she said, but her mind was picturing Logan standing in the garden, waiting for her. In spite of her thoughts, Ororo sat down beside him.

"It's cool," he replied, and then laughed a little "She thinks I'm not over you." Scott looked down at his hands. Ororo stared straight ahead taking his words in. He said very carefully "The thing is...I've been thinking about it a lot, and I think she's right." He looked up at her "You're a hard one to get over, Ro."

This wasn't going the way she had imagined. Where had this come from? Seeing Scott the way he was now made her feel…. vulnerable. He had never spoken to her this way. The look on his face, the sound of his voice... It was all so...sincere.

"I love you," he said just as simply as if he had said hello. He loved her? Since when? All of the feelings she had once had for Scott seemed to come rushing back to her in a flood of pleasant memories…long kisses, pillow fights, movie nights…laughter…After a moment of painful silence had consumed her, Ororo found it hard to look at him, "Scott, I don't know what to-"

Then he was kissing her. Ororo had no time to protest. Before she knew it her back was against her bed and he was on top of her, his hands on her body his tongue searching her mouth. For a moment, a brief, moment she had been swept up in his passion. Scott's confession of love to her was something that she had never experienced before from anyone. And it made her feel...new. In a passionate whirlwind moment she found herself kissing him back. It wasn't until he pulled at the strings of her pants, that reality came crashing down on her. The garden. Logan. Tonight.

Ororo pushed him off of her "I have a boyfriend," she confessed. Scott frowned as if he hadn't heard her correctly. He got off of the bed and took a step back "What?"

"I have a-"

"Yeah, I heard that part, but...What?"

Ororo straightened her clothes. She could sense the jealousy in his tone, and that made her angry. What right did he have to be jealous? "What did you expect, Scott? That I'd be pining away after you the entire summer? Sorry to disappoint you, but-"

Scott's jaw tightened "Who is it?"

"Does that matter?"

"Who is it?" he demanded.

Ororo jumped at his pitch. She swallowed her quick retort, and took a deep breath. Scott stood in the middle of her room, fuming. This had gone on long enough.

Ororo opened her bedroom door, "We're done here," she said simply.

Scott looked at her as if waiting for her to say this was all an elaborate joke to make him jealous. When she didn't, he stepped through the door and down the hallway without looking back.

Ororo closed her door behind her and dropped her head into her hands. This night was turning out to be a disaster. At least now the worst was over. She had gotten rid of Scott and she could still meet Logan. She waited another excruciating fifteen minutes before slipping out of her room, and heading towards the garden. She wanted to make sure that no one else was awake and that the coast was clear. When she saw that it was, her excitement returned. She was going to see the man she loved.

Rejected. Twice in one day.

Scott watched as Ororo quietly snuck out the service door of the mansion. She was heading towards the garden...to meet 'him' he supposed…whoever he was. Why was she sneaking off to meet him in the middle of the night? What were they going to do together? The thought made his blood boil. His eyes glowed red under his glasses, and his hands clenched into fists.

Scott wondered who had the audacity to pursue Ororo knowing that she was off limits. Every guy at the school knew that she belonged to him. It was because of their respect for him and a somewhat reverential fear that they kept their distance, regardless if he and Ororo were 'on' or 'off'.

Scott was determined to catch this joker. When he did he'd remind him that Ororo was 'his' girl. He wasn't about to just stand by and let her be taken away from him. He loved her. She was the only girl he had ever admitted that to, and he refused to let it all be for nothing.

Scott kept to the shadows as he followed her. She was going to meet her lover, and her lover was going to meet his maker.


	11. Chapter 11 First Time For Everything

Ororo inhaled the sweet warm aroma of night blooming jasmine. The onset of autumn gave way to a cool breeze that deliciously enveloped her skin. She vibrated with anticipation that fueled the fever rising beneath her skin. Ororo followed her instincts as she maneuvered through the hedges that were nearly four feet taller than she was. The garden maze allowed for those who chose to battle its winding pathways to enjoy a relaxing evening surrounded by nature and all of its glories. She had enjoyed its mysteries many times and practically knew the passages by heart. Ororo smiled. Logan had found another use for it tonight; tonight it would be their sanctuary. Their literal and proverbial hedge of protection, as they took their relationship to the next level. The self-defining point of no return.

Scott hated the garden maze. He had lost her after the first turn. It was so dark he could hardly see where he was going. It was pointless and frustrating which was why he never visited it with her. As much as he wanted to turn back be was driven by his need to see who she was meeting. The irritation of being surrounded by walls that looked the same at every turn made his endeavor all the more infuriating. He'd rid himself of this irritation if it was the last thing he did.

Ororo turned into a nook with no outlet and found Logan there beautiful and smiling. The look on his face was almost unsettling. She had never seen him look sublimely happy. Ororo wondered if he knew that he made her feel the same. They stood motionless for a moment holding one another's gaze. Both, hardly believing what they had come to do and that neither one of them had changed their minds.

Heat rushed to her cheeks under his intense stare and Ororo's eyes darted away for a moment of relief. She was sure that her heart would burst in her chest if she hadn't. It was only then that she noticed the blanket on the ground along with two oversized goose down pillows. Ororo couldn't have imagined her first time any other way. Under the stars between the broad hedges, with a man she loved more that she could put into coherent words.

Logan wanted to say something. He felt that something should be said, but he didn't want to ruin the moment with words that would more than likely make the mood fall flat. Instead he stepped closer to her, his eyes focused on her face. He gently brushed a loose strand from her face as he had done before, and savored her sharp intake of breath.  
Finally he managed a low and rasped "Yer perfect" before his hand slid behind her nape and he lowered his head to kiss her. He encircled her small waist with his free arm and pulled her against him. The heat of his mouth and the possessive, but delicate touch of his hands made her shiver. The quake traveled through her body, shattering the breath in her throat and making her sway on her feet.

Logan pulled away and searched her eyes "You okay?" he asked quietly. Overwhelmed by his passion Ororo simply nodded and looked away, embarrassed. Logan enclosed her in his arms and rested her head against his hard chest. Ororo took a few controlled breaths as Logan stroked her hair.

"Sorry–-I'm just–-nervous I guess" she said. Logan understood. On some level he felt the same way, but was thankful for his ability to disguise it. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. "We can wait if yah want" he offered. As much as he wanted her he also wanted her to be sure that he was what she wanted.

Ororo looked up at him then, reading the concern in his piercing grey eyes. After another moment she smiled and said "I have waited." Ororo pushed up onto the tips of her toes to kiss him again folding her arms around his neck. Her body still trembled as Logan took over the kiss, but still she was filled with a new urgency. Logan angled his head to press the kiss deeper and gave a quiet moan as their wet, thick, and longing tongues touched. He swept her into his arms and carried her the short distance to the makeshift bed on top of the soft grass.

They never broke their kiss, even as Logan laid her on her back against the pillows. Ororo clung to him; the throbbing muscles between her legs moist with her arousal and thirsty for his touch. Logan rested his hand on her abdomen and trailed hot fiery kisses along her throat. Ororo closed her eyes and enjoyed. His hand dipped under her tank top and cupped her breast through her bra. He kneaded her softly, the hard peaks of her nipple pressed boldly into the palm of his hand. Ororo helped him along by lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it aside. Logan drank in the sight of her smooth skin and full supple breasts.  
"Perfect" he whispered again peeling back one of the cups of her bra and taking a taut nipple into his mouth. Ororo forgot to breathe as his tongue encircled the dark tip with thorough and expert ability. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin there and Ororo's back arched as she pressed herself into his calculated ministrations. Ororo unfastened her bra and tossed it aside as well. Her action encouraged him and Logan went on laving her nipple with his tongue sucking the swollen flesh between his teeth and then teasing her with his tongue again. Then he moved onto her other breast not wanting to leave her without full satisfaction. Ororo threaded her fingers through his hair fisting it, moaning, and wanting more. With his mouth still fastened to her Logan's hands worked to free her pants. The fabric clung to her long beautiful legs and they both laughed softly as she tried to kick her legs free. Once they were, he shifted, pulling away so that he was on his knees in front of her.

Her bare chest heaved up at him as she tried to catch her breath. Logan placed his hands between her closed knees and parted them. Her eyes were so trusting and completely devoid of doubt. Logan pulled his shirt over his head and she allowed herself to enjoy the pleasure of seeing his naked chest. She had seen him without a shirt before, but never like this. The sprinkle of dark hair that covered his broad chest was defined by lean muscle and pure power. It excited her, and she licked her bottom lip in anticipation. Logan was busy with his own enchantments. He smoothed his hands along her thighs as if committing the feel of them to memory.

"You feel so good. So soft" he said quietly. Then he found her gaze again "It's gonna hurt" he promised "But, I'm gonna do somethin' that'll help."

Ororo nodded trusting him completely. When Logan saw the approval in her eyes he reached for the hem of her panties, and pulled them down. Ororo lifted her bottom as he slid the flimsy fabric down over her thighs and then finally off. A sudden jolt of modesty swept over her, now that she was stark naked in front of him.

Logan looked down at the soft platinum curls between her legs and a smiled played at his mouth. Just as he had imagined. Seeing her now, this way, there was no mistake that Ororo was a woman. A young, vibrant woman with wants and needs that could only be fulfilled by a man. The curls over her sex provided a thin veil over her flesh which was already thick with arousal. Logan inhaled her scent and decided that she was his favorite fragrance.

Then he leaned down over her, his mouth finding hers. He kissed her long and deep as if trying to consume her very essence. Ororo grabbed his shoulders pulling him closer still. She closed her eyes as he feathered kisses down to her throat again his hands cupped her breasts, and his thumbs rubbed over her hardened nipples. But, still he continued his downward motion.

Her senses full of every touch and caress Ororo looked down as he pressed his cheek along the inside of her thigh. She giggled as the bristles on his face tickled the sensitive skin there. Then he began to kiss the inside of her thighs…his warm lips teasing and caressing. She wasn't giggling anymore. Unsure of what to do with her hands Ororo laced them through her hair and tried to control the moans that ached in the pit of her throat.

Then she shivered as his mouth moved towards the flesh at the meeting her thighs. "Hold still" he murmured, his tone playful. Ororo bit her bottom lip and was about to reply with a quip, when he suddenly buried his face into her curls and allowed his hot wet tongue to explore her sex. Any words that she had thought to say were swallowed up in a new intense sensation that rocked her from the inside out. Logan growled deep in his throat in approval as he tasted her and quickly decided that Ororo was also his favorite flavor. His lips consumed the pink nub of her clitoris, and his tongue continuously went back for more of the surrounding flesh, covering her, and lapping up the flood of juices that flowed in response to his intimate touch. The shock and sensation of it all had her squirming in ecstasy so much so that she had begun to pull away from him. Logan hooked his arms around her thighs to hold her steady and went on tonguing her in a slow exquisite rhythm.

Ororo whimpered at the onset of her orgasm, and in response Logan spread his mouth wider and dipped his tongue deeper. She panted as the pleasure inside her continued to build…She moaned his name again, and again until the sound melted into a shudder of final release that set her body on fire.

It rolled over her in waves, and Logan made sure she enjoyed every moment of it. Ororo's ears popped and every muscle in her body was rendered useless as her wonderful orgasm seized her being, released, and then seized her again. It went on and on like that until Ororo lost count. Moments passed and she was weak and utterly impressed by the influence Logan had over her body, and was now marinating in the afterglow. Logan took the time she used to recover to remove his pants and boxers.

"That was-oh my–-wow" was all she could manage before she laughed and then purred with rapture. Stillness fell over the garden. There was no breeze, or even a cloud in the sky…just a magnificent aroma that tasted of rain and flowers.

Naked, Logan rolled back onto his knees and again parted her legs. She was soaking wet as he had intended which would make their next activity somewhat less painful for her. Finally remembering herself Ororo leaned up and fixed her eyes on his erection. It curved up and out towards her from a thatch of dark hair. She had seen an erect penis before in diagrams, but this?...This was utterly three dimensional.

Feeling bold, Ororo took his blatant arousal into her hand. Logan's sharp intake of breath satisfied her. He was hot and rock hard against her palm and he shuddered when her fingers caressed the thick vein on the underside of his shaft.

Ororo wanted to please him the way he had please her, but before she could put that plan into action he was easing her onto her back again and lowering himself on top of her. He braced his weight on his elbows and kissed her again.

"We can still stop" he offered even though every fiber of his body didn't want to. Ororo responded by reaching down between them and grabbing his erection. She massaged the swollen tip of his length against her wet opening and watched him shiver again. He kissed her again and Ororo put her hands on the small of his back as he found her opening. Carefully he began his slow penetration. Ororo's breath caught in her throat at his invasion and for a moment he paused.

"I'm alright" she promised.

Logan locked eyes with her "Try to relax" he offered "If it gets to be too much…" he let his words trail off, and Ororo nodded in silent understanding. She knew that he didn't want to hurt her and the consideration in his eyes made her heart swell. God, how she loved him. Logan continued to push himself inside. Her body tensed in spite of his instruction and her finger nails dug into his back as his considerable size spread her wider. He stopped again feeling the resistance of her virginal walls.

"Are you okay?" he asked again his own voice strained by the pain and pleasure of almost being inside of her. She nodded and then gasped as he grunted, and suddenly, but with the same delicacy as he had before, pushed himself fully inside of her. It was with that final push that Ororo felt the first bit of sharp pain cut through her center and into her lower back. Tears welded in her eyes.

The smell of blood filled his nostrils, and Logan stayed completely still as he gave her time to grow accustomed to his size. He kissed away the tears that streamed down the side of her face and whispered "I'm sorry." Ororo swallowed hard as the pain subsided into a dull ached. She focused on him and trembled "I'm not." Ororo held the sides of his face and pressed her mouth into his. Logan responded matching her intensity. With their bodies finally joined at the supreme level of physical intimacy Ororo felt whole, and elated that she had given this privilege to Logan.

Logan caught a whiff of someone in the air and broke their kiss. He would have caught it sooner but he had been so intoxicated by Ororo that he had let too much of his guard down to notice. "What is it?" Ororo whispered. Logan angled his head to look over his shoulder, and said very calmly "Put your clothes on."

Scott had followed the sporadic sound of moaning, and hoped to catch them in the act of doing what she should have been doing with him. He remained quite as he maneuvered through the brush and thought off-handedly that those classes in stealth training Logan had provided weren't a complete waste of time. They didn't know he was coming and would be in for the surprise of their lives.

They had dressed quietly. Logan had used her panties to wipe the blood and juices from between her legs, and shoved them into his back pocket. "Are you sure it's him?" Ororo asked. Logan nodded and folded up the blanket. "Damn him," she added.

Damn him, was right Logan thought. Scott's interruption was not only bad timing but also another nuisance that he didn't need. He had already narrowly escaped banishment from the school. This would ruin all of his hopes of ever returning. Although, he was confident that he could get them out of there unscathed, fleeing for the threat of getting caught had not been the end of the evening he had imagined for them.

Ororo held a pillow under each arm and looked up at him with a tense smile. "I'm in love with you Logan" she said plainly, and then her shoulders dropped in relief. Finally she had said it. Now all that was left was for him to say it back. Logan's thoughts raced and under the sparkling pools of her eyes he could see her sincerity and for the first time felt compelled to say it back.

He opened his mouth to speak and she held her breath. Logan's sensitive ears caught the pitch of high voltage energy that suddenly snapped through the atmosphere.

"Get down!" he ordered and lunged for her. They toppled to the ground just as a hot beam of electromagnetic energy exploded through the hedge wall.

On the ground Ororo and Logan exchanged looks of disappointment. With the coast clear they stood. Scott's optic blast had left a circular opening where the wall had once been. He had shot a passage straight through the entire maze. The smell of upturned dirt and burnt leaves filled the air. Somehow the goose down pillows had gotten snagged and feathers wafted around them like snow flakes. Ororo and Logan peered through the hole and locked gazes with Scott. The distance between them was only the length of five rows. In his frustration with finding them Scott had shot his own passage. Shock and horror registered on his face at the sight of Ororo and Logan together and then his jaw tightened in anger.

"Pervert!" Scott bellowed his hand rising to lift his shades.

"Scott don't!" Ororo yelled but the sound of her voice was drowned out by the blast of red energy that poured from his eyes aiming strait for Logan.


	12. Chapter 12 Much too Much

Logan hadn't expected Scott to go for blood. Although he couldn't see the Cyclops' eyes, Logan could smell the rage and disgust on him. When Logan easily stepped out of the line of fire, Scott rushed towards them, and his attack set on Logan. Logan clenched his fists and tried to remember that Scott was just a kid. Yet those thoughts wouldn't translate to the nerves and reflexes in his body…One hit. That's all it would take to put Scott down. One hit, and the fight would be over.

Ororo pushed herself between them. Scott swatted her away, and she pushed back at him, her own strength surprising her.

"Scott! Stop it! Hey listen to me! Hey!" she demanded, but Scotts face was red, and his pulse pounded so hard in his ears that he could barely her.

Scott clenched his teeth "…Sick freak, you sick-twisted freak. Is that what you do, huh? Force yourself on minors? Huh tough guy?"

Logan flexed his jaw…Sick freak? What he had with Ororo wasn't sick. Yeah, she was young, but still old enough to make her own choices. And the bottom line was…she had chosen to be with him….She could have had any man, but she wanted him…

"What are you talking about? Nobody forced me to do anything!" Ororo shot back.

Lights went on at the mansion, and Ororo's heart pounded in her ears. She had to put a lid on things, and fast. The last thing she needed was the entire mansion spread across the campus lawn with their judgment and disapproving stares.

Scott turned his rage on her "He had to have forced you, because the Ro I know wouldn't let some pervert take advantage of her."

SNIKT! Logan's claws sliced through his knuckles before he had a chance to think twice about it "I'm not gonna be too many more perverts, bub" he warned, his voice low and sinister. Logan took a step forward, and Scott matched his step. Ororo pressed her hand against Logan's chest and turned to him with pleading eyes that said 'Let me handle this'. The look on her face softened him, and he took a step back. His claws crept back into his hands making a sound that could have been compared to a blade cutting through a piece of sweet fleshy fruit…or a knife being pulled out of someone's chest.

Ororo turned to Scott again, "Whatever I did or didn't do with Logan has nothing to do with you Scott."

Scott just looked at her…dumbfounded. Who was this girl standing before him? The Ororo he knew would never have gotten involved with a teacher. That Ororo was smart, sweet, and she belonged to him…Her love, her affection, her virginity it all belonged to him…and not this, this….pedophile.

His disgust with the situation, made him spit the word "Slut."

Ororo slapped him.

So hard that a spark of electricity shot through her hand and jerked his head back. His teeth had cut into his bottom lip. Scott tongued the wound, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth.

He didn't move. Scott just stood there as the conviction in Ororo's eyes….her obvious feelings for Logan, and willingness to defend him, turned the love he had for her into something he never thought he could feel towards Ororo…hate.

Scott hated the person she had become. He wanted his Ororo back. Somehow he had to make her see that this ordeal with Logan was nothing but a sick game he was playing with her. Who exactly was Logan anyway? Was Logan even his real name? Scott's anger now radiated towards the Professor and everyone else who had accepted this practical stranger with open arms…himself included. Besides the fact that Logan was a great fighter, there really wasn't much else to him as far as Scott was concerned. Logan skills and abilities were unparalleled. Yet, that fact alone didn't give him the right to come into their lives and take whatever he wanted. It didn't give him the right to take Ro.

Ororo was fuming. After all that she and Scott had been through together as friends he had the nerve to treat her like this? Who did Scott think he was, policing her life like she was some common criminal? The Scott she knew and loved would never have said those things to her…in fact he wouldn't have followed her like some jealous boyfriend in the first place.

Her throat trembled with hurt and disappointment, but she couldn't stop herself form saying to Scott "You are pathetic," she took a step towards him as if she were going to strike him again. Logan reached for her arm, but she twisted out of his grip. Then she accented each word with a push to Scott's chest "I. Dont. Love. You." The last time she pushed him he fell to the ground…numbed by her proclamation.

Ororo looked down at him, with tears in her eyes. Why did she have to lose her friend behind all of this? Scott had made his decision, and it was quite clear that she had made hers. "Don't ever speak to me like that again," she warned "You're nothing to me."

Logan pulled her away then, stepping in front of Scott. "That's enough!" he shouted and Ororo's heart lurched at his tone. Logan recognized the look of fear in her eyes. He hadn't meant to frighten her, but this had gone on long enough. He had also recognized the broken look on Scott's face and knew that he couldn't take much more…He was liable to snap if Ororo had continued…if he hadn't already.

Logan touched her face to soften her reaction to his tone. Ororo was the last person in the world he wanted to be afraid of him. When he was with her he was more attuned with his human side. Perhaps it was because Ororo didn't look at him like he was an animal.

Scott looked on in disbelief as Logan leaned into Ororo and whispered into her ear. She nodded in silent agreement, and then he kissed her on the forehead. He couldn't let this perversion go on. Scott stood to his feet, his face drained of all emotion. He closed his eyes, peeled off his ruby quartz glasses, and let them fall to the ground. He moved his foot to crush them. Ororo's words swirled around in his head. She didn't love him? Since when? Ororo had always been there for him…always. He could talk to her about any and everything, and she didn't judge him. No matter what he could always come back to her, and she'd be waiting. She was his rock. And now? Now he was nothing?

Tears rolled down Scott's cheeks as the turbulent beams from his eyes exploded at Ororo and Logan.

The concussive force of Scotts rage pierced Logan like a bullet. The beam hit his arm with such force that it knocked him off his feet. The blunt strength of Logan's heavy frame collided with Ororo sending her sprawling to the ground so hard that it immediately rendered her unconscious.

For a moment Logan just laid on the ground, the pain in his upper bicep piercing him to the core…Was is arm broken? More than likely it wasn't but it felt as if the impact of the beam had shattered all the bones inside. Scott's attack was different this time. The beams that poured from his eyes were lethal and menacing. It was full of hurt and humiliation…all the things he felt for losing the love of his life. Scott didn't care who he hurt and that made him very dangerous.

Logan got to his knees, he shook his arm and felt something pop…it wasn't broken, but it had been bumped out of the socket….that was a first. He had to get to Ororo. She lay in a heap on the ground a few feet away…and she wasn't moving.

Logan summoned every reserve of his strength and got to his feet, his arm healing and his patience with Scott at its maximum capacity.

Scott was doubled over, with his fists wringing at his eyes as if the intensity of his attack had even injured him. He panted and groaned through clenched teeth in pain…but it didn't matter. As far as Logan was concerned Scott wasn't hurt enough for what he had done to Ororo.

Logan bared hit teeth and crouched low in anticipation of his attack on the Cyclops. There was no more reasoning, no more logic…all there was, was blood and the need to spill it.

His arms spread; Logan launched himself towards Scott tackling him to the ground. Logan pinned Scott underneath him, pulled his fist back and smashed it into Scott's jaw.  
Scott felt the morbid pop of his jaw as it snapped out of place. The pain was overwhelming, but he couldn't open his mouth to scream.

Instead he once again turned his beam on Logan, the blast beating Logan in the face. Logan mashed Scott's face into the ground. Logan rolled his neck to snapped it back into place after being assaulted by the energy from Scott's eyes. Any other man's head would have been taken off.

The electromagnetic energy in Scott's eyes began to grow hot…so hot that it scorched the ground around them. Soon one of the beams caught one of the hedges and set fire to it.

The blaze quickly consumed the hedges and enclosed them surrounding them in a prison of fire. The flames devoured the oxygen around them filling the space with hot air, and making it hard to breath.

Scott continued to struggle beneath Logan, the beams from his eyes now burning any part of Logan they came into contact with.

SNIKT! Finally Logan popped his claws free. The blood lust in his eyes told him to end the boy's pain, and chaotic rage. He'd have to take Scott's life…and he wanted to. He deserved it didn't he? For what he had done to Ororo? For all Logan knew she was dead and it was all Scott's fault. Logan lifted his claws, ready to administer the final blow.

THWACK! CRACK! POW!

The sky opened up and a tremendous lightning bolt came crashing down on both of them. The shock shot through Logan's adamantium shell, paralyzing his entire body.  
Scott got caught in the crossfire, as thousands of volts jolted through his injured body, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

As quickly as it had happened the bolt ascended back into the heavens. Logan fell limp to the ground his eyes wide open and his body unresponsive.

Ororo stood, surrounded by fire. Her eyes were pure white, and her entire body ached with an unspeakable pain, that she couldn't pinpoint. It had taken strength that she didn't know she had to finally end the struggle between Scott and Logan. All she could do now was hope that in her desperation to save Scott's life, and to keep Logan from taking it, that she hadn't ironically killed them both in the process.

Ororo wobbled on her feet. The taste of bile played at the back of her mouth. Her vision blurred, she girded enough strength to summon the rain. As the cool droplets fell from the sky dousing the flames, nausea consumed her and she vomited. Then, her legs gave out and she slipped into oblivion.

Scott was in a coma. He had been for two days, and according to Dr. Grey each day he spent under there was a less of a chance that he'd ever wake up.

Ororo was in better shape. She had a concussion, her ribs, and her arm was broken, but at least she wasn't on the brink of death. Ororo stood by Scott, where he lay hooked up to a machine that monitored his heart rate and brain activity, and she cried. She cried because she had almost killed him, and if he never woke up…she might as well have.

What a mess she had made. The entire school was abuzz with gossip, but she didn't care. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Maybe if she hadn't pursued Logan…Maybe if she had skipped her internship…Maybe if Logan hadn't taken her to the beach…maybe, maybe, maybe…

It was too late for that now. Ororo gently grabbed Scott's hand as he lay motionless in the bed. His eyes were bandaged and his mouth was wired shut so that it could heal properly.

"Scott," she whispered. "I know you can hear me. I need you to wake up okay?"  
Scott didn't respond.

"I know I said some hurtful things…we both did. I'm sorry. I do love you, it's just…different"  
Now, a part of her wanted to love Scott the way she loved Logan. Maybe it was better if she did. Could she learn to love Scott? Ororo shook her head. She was sorry about a lot of things, but she wouldn't apologize for loving Logan. She would love him for the rest of her life.

"You have to let him go," Jean said from the door. Ororo whirled around wiping tears from her eyes.

"What?" she replied her voice cracking in spite of herself. The last person she wanted to talk to was Dr. Grey.

Jean stepped towards her "Logan? You have to let him go."

Ororo's nostrils flared and she turned away from her ex-mentor. "I thought I told you I wasn't going to discuss Logan with you anymore."

Jean walked around to the other side of the bed, forcing Ororo to look at her "Well, I don't care," she snapped.

Ororo's mouth tightened. She didn't want to hear this, and she didn't appreciate Jeans tone, but for some reason she couldn't turn and walk away.

"Ororo, you can't be so blinded by 'love' that you don't see what is going on here." Jean continued.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Jean extended her hand towards Scott "Scott is in a coma for one. You have to admit that this is serious. This is about more than the 'star crossed lovers' romance you've set up in your head"

"Stay out of my head" Ororo warned.

"I don't have to be in your head to know that you are having second thoughts."

Ororo fell silent.

"For god's sake Ororo, how did you think this was going to end? Did you think Logan would whisk you away on the back of his motorcycle and you two would travel the world? Live happily ever after? Logan is not that kind of person, and this isn't a fairy tale…"

Ororo still had no reply, and didn't meet her eyes.

Jean sighed crossing her arms over her chest, "You're young. You don't understand. But, Logan get's it."

Ororo looked up at her then. What was that supposed to mean? Before Jean could explain Ororo was on her way out the door to look for Logan, hoping that he wasn't gone.  
The doors swished open, and she found Betsy and Sean standing outside the door. She tried to side step them.

Betsy blocked her way, "She's right Ro."

Ororo looked at her friend with disgust. Why was she alone in all this? Wasn't there anyone who would be on her side? Ororo tried to step around her again, but again Betsy blocked her way.

"Move!" Ororo demanded shoving Betsy out of the way.  
Betsy's eyes flashed with lavender light as she reached out and touched Ororo in the center of her forehead before she could move past her.

Ororo fainted instantly, and fell into Sean's arms. Sean lifted her against his chest and looked to Betsy.

"She's gonna be pissed when she wakes up, yeah?"

Betsy sighed "Trust me; I just did her a favor."

"I have to rescind your suspension, and dismiss you completely" The Professor said plainly. Logan focused on a paper weight on the Professors desk, but didn't say a word. "Your emotional instability is a danger not only to yourself, but also to the students. And you of all people would agree that stability is something that these children are in desperate need of. I cannot have you around to upset that."

Logan swallowed the bite of the Professor's brutal honesty and replied "I understand," then he shuffled his feet meeting the Professor's gaze for a moment "Ororo, she–"

"Is none of your concern" the Professor said shortly. "While she is a member of this school she is under my protection. I forbid that you have any contact with her from this moment forward. Do you understand that?" The Professor didn't like that he had to treat Logan like a miscreant. He had hoped that they could sweep this under the rug. But, with Scott in a coma…he couldn't just let this slide. He had a school to protect, and if that meant cutting all ties with a friend and colleague then…so be it.

Logan understood the Professors position, but he didn't like the idea of separating himself from Ororo. He wanted to tell the Professor to go to hell. But that wouldn't change the fact that he had lost control. He had almost killed Scott, and if it hadn't been for Ororo, he would have. He would have killed Scott and lost himself forever.

"I understand" Logan said, his voice barely audible.

The Professor's shoulders dropped "Good. Now I'll have to ask you to leave Logan. Leave and for your own good, do not return."


	13. Chapter 13 Mine to Make

_Ororo,_

I love you. Please don't come after me.

Logan  
  
Sean crumpled the note in his hand. He probably should never have read it. It was private and meant for Ororo's eyes only, as made apparent by the fact that it had been slipped under her bedroom door. But the curiosity was almost too much to bare. He had seen their former teacher stop by Ororo's room on his way out to God knows where. He didn't speak to anyone on his way, and there were no long goodbyes. He just left as if the years he had spent with them at the school meant nothing.

Sean didn't blame him. It was unfortunate about Scott, but the way everyone seemed to be handling this situation was ridiculous. Up until now he had remained silent, going along with Betsy's plans to "protect" Ororo. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved Ororo like a sister, and didn't want to see her hurt. And if Professor Logan is what made her happy then so be it…who was he to judge?

"What's that you have there?" Betsy demanded, her tone somehow knowing.

"Nothin'" Sean replied fisting the note.

Betsy didn't miss a beat "She needs to see that. Maybe it will knock some sense into her. If he cared enough he would stay"

"The Professor told him to leave" Sean reminded her.

"As he should have. It was a disgusting situation and I'm glad it's over," Sean felt the onset of a headache. Betsy was beyond complex when it came to her emotions which in most situations was one of the reasons he loved her so much. This was not one of them.

"Seems like he makes her happy."

Betsy snorted "Do you hear yourself? He's ancient. It would never have worked out anyway. - Whose side are you on?"

"Ororo's side, as you should be."

"Piss off!" Betsy turned to leave, but Sean gently grabbed her arm turning her back to him.

"This goes a lot deeper then you think Bets. I'm not even psychic and I can see that. Yah need to ask yerself what really upsets you 'bout all this. And it's got nothin' to do with the age difference."

Betsy snatched away from him, but she didn't leave. Maybe he was right. She considered the situation for a moment. Everything in her body told her it was a bad idea to encourage this…but then she thought of Ororo…her best friend….who after so much pain deserved to be happy…every one deserved to be happy.

They had no right. None of them did. Betsy, Jean, the Professor…They had no right to decide who was best for her. Even if being with Logan was a mistake; it was her mistake to make.

Ororo sat on the couch in front of the Professor, her eyes focused on nothing in particular. Here she was broken and bruised from head to toe, but somehow her physical pain couldn't compare to the pain she felt in her heart for Logan.

The Professor voice snapped her out of her daze. "I know you think we've cheated you out of something…" the Professor began. "But believe me Ororo. This is for your own good." The Professor added as he set his eyes on her with sincerity and compassion. It was obvious that he truly believed that he had handled this situation correctly.

Ororo wasn't going to allow herself to be…handled.

"Where is he?" she managed without breaking into tears.

The Professor sighed "Ororo-"

"God dammit!" she snapped startling the Professor. Her eyes were unapologetic. "Where is he?" she demanded. As much as it hurt, somehow she got to her feet.

She swayed a little, an aftereffect of Betsy's psychic attack, but she refused to let that stop her. She had to stand her ground. She had to be strong. The last thing she wanted was for Logan to think that she didn't love him. She had to find him so that she could tell him. That if she had the choice she would choose him…she would always choose him.

The Professor saw that she wasn't backing down, so he changed his tone to match her own. He had never seen this side of Ororo. She was being rebellious, and uncooperative….The Professor didn't like it. He swallowed the lump in his throat and said "Logan has been permanently dismissed"

Ororo bit back another curse and instead said…"Why?"

"You know why Ororo"

"Because of Scott?"

"Among other things"

"Enlighten me"

The Professor shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to spell it out, but it seemed that he would have to. "You should be able to understand that now, since the nature of your relationship has changed-–"

"And by 'nature' you mean because we had sex."

The Professor turned his gaze away "Ororo–" he warned. The idea of Ororo, one of his most precious students engaged in sexual activity unnerved him.

"Would it be different if I were having sex with Scott?"

"Yes, N-no" The Professor fumbled. Her intensity was disorienting. He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts "Yes it would be different, but still just as unsettling. You're still a child"

"I am not a child Professor. If anything I'd say I'm the only one acting like an adult in this situation." she countered.

The Professors patience had just about run out "What was I to do Ororo? Allow you to continue your relationship with a man that was supposed to serve as a role model and a mentor for you and the other students? A man that because of his jealously and emotional instability beat Scott within an inch of his life-"

"Scott tried to kill him-"

"He damn well should have!" the Professor roared.

Ororo fell silent. It was then that she realized that she wasn't going to get what she wanted out of this conversation. The Professor was having a hard time accepting her as and adult. As long as he saw her as a child her opinions would never matter.

But she saw something in his eyes now, that she had never seen before. The Professor actually looked hurt by this entire ordeal. She supposed that being an adult also meant she had to count the cost of her decisions. What she did not only affected her but it also affected the people around her.

Then the Professors tone softened "Ororo, I want what is best for you. I honestly believe that this…thing you have with Logan is marked for destruction…for the both of you."

Her tears came freely now, and this time she didn't try to hide them.

"You have such a promising future. There are people who care about you, love you, support you. As my student I want to see you excel in your education and career. As a daughter…"

Their eyes met then, and Ororo could finally see what this was all about…

"As a daughter I want to see you succeed in life. I love you too much to allow you to ruin your chances because of the intensity of one temporary emotion."  
It was the first time he had told her he loved her. It felt good to hear it. He was about the only father she had ever known. Ororo hugged him with her free arm and kissed on the cheek.

"I love you too" she whispered. Her response seemed to satisfy the Professor and he relaxed a little with the hope that things could now somehow return back to normal.

Ororo was at the door with had her hand on the door knob when she said "Please don't come after me."


	14. Chapter 14 After What Comes After

Home. Right now _home_ consisted of a bowl of salted peanuts, a pitcher of beer and a burly bar tender, named Don.

Sitting at the bar, Logan pulled on his cigar and held the smoke in his chest until it burned. _She _was all he could think about. He wanted to believe that she was just some snot nosed kid who had a crush that went farther than it should have. Perhaps he should have felt disgusted by his actions. She was only 18 years old…Christ. _What were yah thinkin'? _

Maybe he had been playing out some deep seeded fantasy. Being with her made him feel alive again. Hell, he couldn't remember what it was like to be a teenager…to be carefree, and to have your whole life ahead of you. Maybe being with Ororo was some sort of sick mid-life crisis. Yeah that was it. He wasn't in love. He wasn't floored by her smile or the way she laughed. He didn't care about the way she always seemed to put the needs of others ahead of her own. And he damn sure didn't care that she had confessed her love to him in a way that no one else had ever had. She had given him something that no one else could have…

Logan cursed under his breath and crushed his cigar in the nearby ashtray. His head swirled with the memory of Ororo's beautiful body underneath him. Her delicate, inexperienced hands touching his chest; the way her hips writhed under the sensation of his tongue on the hot wet flesh between her legs. She had tasted so sweet, and her response to him was so honest, and trusting.

He downed the last of his beer and motioned to Don for another. God he wished he could get drunk. As much as he wanted to stay at the mansion, he wasn't one to stick around where he wasn't wanted. _Ororo was better off_ he told himself for the hundredth time. Those thoughts would keep him from barreling back towards the mansion to claim what he wanted…what belonged to him. Who was he kidding? With Ororo in his arms he felt for once he could claim a little peace. That he could go on in this life being reasonably happy… Happiness? Maybe he was askin' for too much.

"On the house," Don the bartender said as he placed a shot of tequila in front of him. Logan nodded his head in thanks and hoped the man would be on his way. Don polished a glass and tossed the towel over his shoulder. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again Logan spoke first "Tend to the bar bub. If yah wanna' talk, yah can keep the drink."

Don, the bartender was slightly taken aback, but not thwarted "She must be somethin' else."

Logan downed the last of his beer and reached into his pocket to pay for his drinks. The man was right, but Logan didn't feel much like talking.

In spite of himself, Logan replied, "She is."

"So what'd yah do?" Don asked.

"What makes yah think it was me?"

Don shrugged his shoulders as if to say that it always seemed to be the case.

"Its complicated." Logan grumbled. Then he grabbed his Stetson off the bar and secured it on top of his head.

Don nodded his large head, "It always is. But that's what makes it worth while dontcha think?"

Logan didn't respond. He just stood there considering the mans words. Then he took the shot of tequila and gulped it like water.

Don shrugged again, "Whatever it is, just go home and apologize. If she loves yah, I'm sure she'd forgive yah."

Ororo did love him. She had said as much. But he had left her when he promised that he wouldn't. No, not left. He was _dismissed. _As the Professor had put it. What was he supposed to do? Throw Ororo over his shoulder and haul her away on his bike? Hell yeah, Why the hell not? Because he didn't have any plans beyond that, and Ororo deserved more than what he had to offer…

"No, absolutely not!" Betsy said. Ororo shoved the last of the few clothes she had taken out to pack into her duffle bag, and checked her wallet for her I.D. and the savings she had.

"Last time I checked, I didn't need your permission," Ororo said calmly. She was so far away from the rage she had felt earlier towards Betsy. Ororo didn't care about any of that now. All that mattered was that she found Logan. Sean had given her the note that Logan had left behind for her. And as much as she wanted to be angry at him for meddling she was glad that he had given it to her. At least someone was on her side.

Logan had told her not to come after him, which didn't make sense, because if he loved her and she loved him then why wouldn't she come after him?

_Ororo,_

I love you. Please don't come after me.

Logan  


'I love you.' the note had said, and that was all that mattered. Of course she would go after him.

They could start a life together, if that was what he wanted. She wanted him to know that she was willing to give up everything for him. That she wanted to be with him regardless of if it were at the mansion or some nameless town in the middle of nowhere. She would do it for him. She would give up the school, and the college acceptance letters for him, because that's how much she loved him. If leaving all of that behind is what it took for them to be together, than so be it.

"You cannot be serious. You're ready to destroy everything you've worked for, for him? Storm, what about college? What about your future?"

"Ima smart girl, I'm sure I can figure it out." Ororo said, "And stay out of my head."

"He left for a reason. You should respect his wishes."

"No, I should just do what you tell me to do right?" Ororo asked, but she wasn't waiting around for an answer. She was in the hall with her bag and nearly down the main stairs when she heard Betsy say from behind her…

"I've seen how this ends."

Ororo knew this was a game. Betsy often used her psychic powers to manipulate others into giving her what she wanted. Ororo had just never imagined that her friend would use it on her. Without turning around, Ororo found herself saying "And how does it end?"

Betsy relaxed a little. She seemed pleased that she had finally said something to stop Ororo in her tracks.

"Not well. This perfect life that you dream of having with him will turn into a nightmare the _second _he shows you who he really is. You cannot lose yourself in him. I won't let you."

Betsy touched Ororo on her shoulder and startled her. She hadn't realized she was that close. "This thing is going to turn you into someone that I know you're not. It's happening now. You're alienating yourself from the people who love you, giving up on all the things you've wanted to do with your life, with your powers, since we were kids…You are my best friend, and I know you. _This? _Thisisn't you."

Ororo shrugged Betsy's hand off of her shoulder and continued down the stairs. Panic struck Betsy. She was loosing her best friend.

"Ororo if you walk out that door, then we're through."

Ororo stopped.

"Did you hear me?" Betsy's voice cracked with pain and desperation "So, you should just think twice about this because you're about to lose everything."

Ororo placed her bag down on the stairs. Betsy felt her heart beat with relief. Had she finally gotten through?

Ororo turned to her, eyes so cold and dark that Betsy took in a sharp breath. "Are you finished?" Ororo asked her tone calm and unwavering.

Betsy didn't respond. She didn't know how to.

"Don't speak. I want you to hear me. I mean, really _hear _me." Betsy nodded.

"You are my best friend. You're like a sister to me, and I love you. I love you enough to tell you that you are a manipulative bitch."

Betsy's mouth fell open, but Ororo continued.

"You always have been. It's part of your charm, but I don't have to tolerate it. I would think you of all people would be able to understand, but why would you? You don't know what it's like to be in love, because you don't trust anyone enough to let them love you completely. Not me, not Sean."

"Sean? It's not the same and you know it –" Betsy choked.

"It's _exactly _the same. You should see the way he looks at you. He would do anything for you, and all you have to do is love him."

"I do love him."

"Like you love me? Putting our friendship up on the auction block just to get your way?"

Betsy began to crumble under Ororo's intense glare "You don't know what you are saying. You're - You're not thinking clearly."

"I am more clear now then I have ever been." Ororo said her voice full of confidence that she didn't know she had. "You say you love Sean? No, you love that he doesn't put any demands on you. That he takes whatever you are willing to give him. But the minute he steps outside of your comfort zone you shut down. I pray that he realizes how selfish and vindictive you are before you ruin his life. The way you are trying to ruin mine."

"How can you say that to me?"

"It's the truth." Ororo replied and with that she picked up her bag and walked away.

"Storm!" Betsy screamed her eyes glowing a lavender shade that was full of pain and regret. "You get back here goddammit!"

Ororo slammed the door behind her.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Logan stared at the phone in his motel room for a full minute before he answered it. It had to be a wrong number. No one knew where he was, and even if they did they wouldn't be calling him in exile.

Out of curiosity, he picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear, but before he could say a word, the Professors voice flooded the receiver. "She left the mansion."

Logan cursed. Shouldn't have left her that note. The kid was stubborn. Once she got it in her head that she wanted something, she went after it.

"Any idea where she went?" Logan asked and he was already packing up his bag.

"After you, I presume."

"I'll find her," Logan promised.

"And bring her back to the mansion?" The Professor inquired.

Logan scoffed "Why dontcha' say what's on yer mind Chuck?"

The Professor sighed "Gladly. Do not entertain any imaginings of running off into the sunset with her. She belongs here with me."

"Don't yah mean the school?"

"I am the school Logan. Don't ever forget that."

Logan hung up without saying goodbye. When did the Professor turn into such a dick? Logan couldn't blame him. He was only doing what he thought was right for Storm. He would have probably behaved the same way if he were in the Professors position. Ororo. She was a hard one to give up.

He knew her scent by heart. His best bet would be to head back towards the mansion, and perhaps he would pick up her scent somewhere along the way.

"I'm comin' baby" he said as his bike roared to life.


	15. Chapter 15 Shady Oaks

**- SHADY OAKS INN:HOURS LATER - **

Ororo never thought that she would see the day that she would have desired a little telepathic ability. She had no idea where to start. If only she had Logan's instincts for tracking, then maybe this would have been easier.

A part of her told her she was being ridiculous. If he wanted to be found he would have told her where he was going. Maybe Betsy had been right… Ororo shook her thoughts. No, she was doing the right thing. Doing what she thought was best. To hell with everyone else and their unreasonable selves.

It had been liberating to walk out of that house. She had finally made a decision that wasn't based on the opinions of others. She was doing this for herself, and no one else.

"How old are you honey?" The hotel attendant with greasy hair and bad skin said snapping away at the gum between his teeth. His voice sounded slimy, and it made Ororo's skin crawl. Creep show.

She was tired after hours of flying and a few more just walking. It was getting dark, and she wasn't about to roam the streets in the middle of the night. She had had her fair share of that. She wanted to get some sleep and get a fresh start in the morning.

"Old enough," Ororo said. The greasy haired hotel attendant rolled his skinny shoulders and pointed to the sign in the window.

**MUST BE AT LEAST 21 YEARS OLD TO CHECK-IN. **

"You got some I.D. on yah?"

Knowing full well she didn't meet the requirement Ororo whipped out her I.D. anyway.

The attendant looked it over with a smirk, "Says here your 17."

"18. You have to carry the one." Ororo said smartly, and it was obvious that the attendant didn't appreciate it.

"You a runaway?"

"Are you gonna give me a room or not?" Ororo asked.

The creepy attendant smiled revealing teeth almost as yellow as the gold cap on his incisor. "What you gone give me?"

Ororo laid some bills on the counter "Is that enough?"

He picked up the bills and counted them "It's enough for the room, but if you want me to bend company policy? That's gonna cost you extra" he said licking his thin and crusty lips.

Ororo didn't like where this was going. She reached for her I.D. but he grabbed her wrist. Ororo pulled away from him instinctively, but his grip was so tight that it nearly cut off her circulation.

"Get off of me," she warned.

"I betchyha move real good 'tween the sheets. Why don't yah come on in back and show me some of those moves. Then maybe, just maybe we can get yah set up with a room."

He pulled her arm so hard that it nearly came out of its socket. Bastard.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Logan pulled into the Shady Oaks Inn parking lot, his nostrils thick with Ororo's scent. She had probably stopped there for the night. Good girl. She was smart to find some place safe for the night.

The world could be a cruel place. He didn't want to imagine the things that could happen to her…especially if he wasn't there to protect her.

Logan was prepared to sniff out which room she was in when the sound of shattering glass drew his attention. A burst of adrenaline coursed through his veins as he made his way towards the front office entrance. Ororo's scent grew stronger as he got closer and suddenly he sensed someone else's fear and an urgent need to get away. Ororo was in trouble. He was only a few steps away when suddenly a mans body was hurled through the glass door and hit the concrete with a harsh THUD. The mans face was bloody. He groaned only for a moment before slipping into unconsciousness. Damn.

His feet cracking over broken glass Logan stepped into the doorway and saw Ororo hurriedly gathering her bag and stuffing money into her pockets. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and smiled. God how he had missed her smile.

She ran into him with such force that she nearly knocked him over. He closed her in his arms inhaling her scent deep into his chest. His heart swelled because finally…she was in his arms again.

"I'm callin' the cops!" someone yelled. And it wasn't until then that they realized that the commotion had drawn a crowd. Logan didn't have to say a word. Ororo grabbed her bag again and followed him to his chopper.

Ororo held on to him for dear life as the zoomed down the road. They rode for what seemed like hours before stopping. Logan checked them into yet another hotel whose attendant wasn't nearly a greasy as the poor soul at Shady Oak Inn.

Logan clicked on the light, as Ororo entered the hotel room, which smelled stale but looked clean. Logan closed the door behind him and they stood in silence for a moment. Both of them exchanged glances between the each other and the queen sized bed.

"Sorry, it was all they had," he said.

"It's fine," she smiled "I don't mind sharing a bed with you."

Logan refused to let himself get too excited by the idea. He should have taken her back to the mansion, but here they were…miles away, and finally, no one to disturb them. Ororo sat on the bed, and bounced a little, testing it for comfort. "Maybe now we can finish what we started," She said her voice low and seductive in a way that surprised him. It was almost as if she had an allure that came naturally to her.

Logan growled deep in his throat. He wanted to pounce on her. Rip her clothes off with his teeth and make love to her the way he had wanted to before…Scott.

Scott, who was still somewhere between life and death back at the mansion.

_**-"…Do not entertain any imaginings of running off into the sunset with her. She belongs here with me." - **_The Professors voice resonated in his head, but he couldn't tell if it were a residue of a memory or a thought that had been forced on him.

Logan swallowed the lump in his throat, "Since when did yah start knockin' over motels?"

Ororo shook her head with a laugh, "I wasn't stealing. I only took what was mine. Trust me, that guy had it coming."

"I'm sure he did" Logan said. He was impressed. It shouldn't have surprised him that Ororo was able to take care of herself. She was strong in that way.

"You don't look happy to see me," She said standing. If he was going to reject her she at least wanted to be somewhat eye level.

"What are yah doin' out here?"

"I love you," she said as if no other explanation was needed because for her, there wasn't.

She moved in on him until they were inches apart.

"Just like that huh?" he said his eyes focused on her inviting mouth.

"Yeah, just like that," she said putting her hand on his chest.

Logan lost his resolve.

His mouth came down on hers, and he pulled her against his chest so tightly that she nearly lost her breath.

Ororo made a sound deep in her throat as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. The bothersome pillows went flying and she giggled when his shirt got stuck when he pulled it over his head. An ache began to pulse between her legs. The same ache she had felt before when he had touched her. He helped her off with her shirt next, peeling back one of the cups of her bra so that he could devour the hardened nipple underneath. Ororo arched into him as he sucked and massaged the sensitive flesh with his tongue. When he couldn't get to her other breast as fast as he wanted, he ripped it off of her, the straps snapping as easily as papier-mâché in the rain.

When she was completely naked, his hand dipped in between her thighs cupping the wet swollen flesh there and she moaned as he slid two fingers deep inside. Ororo spread her legs wider urging him to go deeper. Her hand found the tight bulge in his jeans and she massaged him here coaxing a sound of pleasure from Logan she had never heard before, and was delighted that she had been the cause of it.

He had only stroked her a few times with his fingers before she arched her hips into his touch. "Ohmygod," she whimpered as she struggled to breath, clawing at his shoulders as an orgasm exploded inside her with such force it nearly rocketed her off the bed. His hand was soaked, and his head full of her delicious sweet scent. Still coming down from her sensational high she watched with hooded eyes as Logan removed his jeans and pulled off his boxer briefs.

He poised himself between her legs his erection hard and jutting out in front of him. He massaged the head of his shaft against her wet opening, and just as he ready move forward he heard her whisper.

"Wait, wait. Do you have protection?"

Her question snapped him back to reality. She saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"I want this," she whispered kissing his quickly on the lips. "I want you."

Logan was still hard and ready, but he climbed off her nonetheless. He sat on the edge of the bed coming to grips with something he had been too blinded by the heat of the moment to realize.

Ororo could have kicked herself for ruining the mood. Maybe he didn't like to use protection. Had she turned him off?

Logan pulled his boxer briefs on and up over his softening erection.

"I'm sorry," she said leaning up, her bare breasts touching his back. "I didn't think about it when we were together before- And I love you, but I just don't want to get pregnant. At least not right now. Maybe, one day in the future."

Logan shoved away from the bed, and started putting his clothes back on. Suddenly Ororo felt very self conscious. She pulled the sheets up to cover her nakedness.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked genuinely confused about what was happening.

He was fully clothed now, saved for his socks and boots "No, yah said everything right. I just-I really screwed up here."

Logan grabbed her discarded clothes from the floor and held them out to her "Here, put yah clothes on kid."

Ororo's eyes narrowed "Kid? Logan, what going on here?"

"I'm takin yah home. That's what's goin' on."

Ororo just stared at him in silence.

"Put yer clothes on!" he barked.

His tone startled her for a moment, but it was immediately replaced by anger. Ororo wrapped herself up in the sheets and snatched her clothes out of his hands. She went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

She was back out in a flash, no tears in her eyes, just hurt, and anger.

"What is with you?" She demanded.

Logan shook his head. He didn't know how to answer her.

"I don't know." he admitted.

"Not good enough," she choked, but still no tears appeared in her eyes.

Logan shrugged "That's all I got. Get yer things. I'll be outside."

"Go to hell!" She screamed. A crack of lightning roared someplace close outside and the smell of ozone, damp and woody, fill the small room. Ororo picked up the old school rotary phone next to the television and hurled it at his head.

Logan managed to duck it, and the phone slammed into the door shattering to pieces.

"Calm down!" he demanded, but she was on him then slapping at his face and chest. Logan tried to hold her still but she raged out of control twisting this way and that.

"Stop it! Hey-dammit-Stop!" he said forcing her arms behind her back. Her chest pressed harshly against his as she stared up at him with harsh unwavering sapphire eyes. She wasn't struggling anymore, just searching his face for answers.

He wanted to kiss her, but he had to go through with this now.

"In a year you'll forget all about me" he promised, loosening his grip on her.

Ororo shoved him away, her chest swelling with grief.

"I don't want to." she said and finally the tears fell, and so did the rain…

**TBC w/The Final Chapter of: 6 and ½ Weeks**


	16. SIX AND A HALF YEARS later Part 1 of 3

**SIX AND A HALF YEARS LATER: **

**PART 1 of 3**

The bedroom that had once belonged to Ororo Munroe was now a bridal suite.

"So, why can't I be a bridesmaid again?" Betsy asked picking the pedals off of the roses on an elegant bridal bouquet in her hands.

"Because you screwed the groom," Alison "Dazzler" Blair, reminded her from her perch on top of a dresser near the door. She looked attractive in a copper-toned bridesmaid gown, but the look was ruined by the calf high combat boots she flaunted so proudly. Ororo snatched her bouquet from Betsy, and then returned her attention to the vanity mirror where she continued to arrange Swarovski crystals in her platinum blond mane. Her hair had been smoothed straight back, behind her ears and curled gently at the tips. She wore the exact same bridesmaid dress, but her curves seemed to fill the dress out in places that went lacking on Dazzler. They both looked gorgeous in the dress, but on Ororo it looked like it had been made especially for her.

Betsy sneered at Dazzler, who flipped her off with an added spark on the tip of her neon green painted fingernail. Ororo hung the heels Dazzler was supposed to be wearing over her offending finger by their straps, and smiled. Some things never changed.

Betsy's stubborn shoulders dropped, as she removed an imaginary piece of lint from her dress. Ororo pinned in the last crystal and turned to Betsy, who looked up at her for a brief moment and then darted her eyes away, "What?"

Ororo smirked "You're taking this very well," she congratulated.

Betsy rolled her eyes, "And, what is that supposed to mean?"

Kitty Pryde phased into the room through the bedroom door wearing a bridesmaid dress as well, "Storm can you help me with these?" Kitty held out her palm, full of crystals.

Dazzler chimed in "It means you're acting like much less of an asshole than when you first found out Sean and Emma were getting married."

Betsy sat up straight and scooted to the edge of the bed "You are the asshole, ASSHOLE!"

"Come on guys, really?" Ororo said pointing out the absurdity of their childish bickering. Then she turned to Betsy "And you were acting like an asshole."

Dazzler smirked at Betsy, and Kitty giggled, she wasn't use to hearing Storm curse. "You're supposed to be on my side!" Betsy accused Ororo.

"You wore black for two weeks straight because you said you were in mourning," Ororo reminded her as she sat Kitty down at the vanity and arranged the trinkets in her hair.

"I _was _in mourning Storm, remember? Rupert had just passed away. I was devastated." Betsy said pathetically.

Dazzler snorted "Who the hell is Rupert?." Ororo mouthed the word: CAT to her, but remained silent at the impending emotional breakdown which by the look of Betsy's trembling bottom lip was fast approaching.

"Oh, give it a rest Psy, " Kitty added bitterly "Rupert was _my _cat anyway, and he didn't just pass away, you hit him with your car!"

Betsy shot each one of them their own personal venomous glare, "I see what this is. It's gang up on poor Psylocke day, huh? Well, I don't have to take this," she said her British accent making her sound overtly proper and snooty.

"Has she been drinking?" Dazzler asked Kitty and Ororo. Betsy sucked her teeth, stomped towards the bedroom door and swung it open, but stopped short in her retreat.

Sean stood with his hand primed to knock. He beamed with pride and anticipation looking handsome in his traditional Irish wedding garb, kilt and all. Betsy took a step back smoothing her hand over her hair in a pathetic attempt to look nonchalant.

Sean acknowledged Betsy for a brief moment, but his eyes lit up when he saw Ororo. "Storm, loo'at that! Yah made it!" He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her affectionately on the cheek.

"Of course I made it. You're getting married, wouldn't miss it for the world."

Betsy coughed violently, drawing everyone's attention to her. Ororo twisted her lip at her knowingly. "Sorry, I uh , had a tickle in my throat" she explained.

Sean stepped back adjusting his tie, and for the first time looked Betsy directly in her eyes, "'ello Bets."

"Sean" Betsy replied, her awkwardness hardly contained. Kitty gave a sad look to Ororo. Maybe Rupert the cat, was better off than poor Betsy.

"Okay!" Dazzler said brightly "Well if we're done with all this delightful awkward silence, would you all excuse me? I have to go tinkle."

Betsy rolled her eyes again "Are you a toddler? Act like an adult for once in your ridiculous life!" then she stormed out of the room. Ororo sighed. It was obvious that this would be an interesting evening. Sean rocked on his heels "Well then, I thin' that went well yeah?"

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"It's a wedding" Professor Xavier explained. Logan furrowed his brows at the Professor. He should have prepared his mind before visiting the mansion. He was out of practice when it came to shielding his thoughts from the powerful telepath. No doubt his thoughts had been in high definition which meant he had probably sensed this thoughts of…No, she wasn't there. She had moved away years ago. That much he knew. He had avoided all the commotion in the front of the mansion with the limousines and flowers thrown every which way. He just wanted to get in and get the hell out.

"I had hoped you would have come a bit sooner" The Professor continued motioning for Logan to have a seat in the chair in front of his desk. Logan didn't even bother looking at the chair. Whatdayah want Chuck?"

The Professor pulled his shoulders back, a knee jerk reaction to the aggression Logan was projecting towards him. He was still angry….understandable…but hardly the Professors biggest concern.

"Let's not let our emotions cloud our ability to be civil," The Professor advised, "I had hoped we could be friends again."

Logan flexed his fist "Friendship is overrated,"

"And so is your integrity, but we all have to strive for something." The Professor quipped.

Logan turned abruptly and said over his shoulder "Guess I can rule out the fatted calf," as he made his way for the door. Some things didn't change.

"Logan, I need your help," The Professor revealed. There was something about the sound in his voice that stopped him from walking out. It must have been serious. All those years of silence had been broken for a reason…What could one of the most powerful telepaths in the world possibly need his help with. Logan turned to him, and waited.

"The ceremony is about to begin so this will have to be brief." Ceremony. Logan swallowed hard. He couldn't help but wonder…

"Yes, she is here" The Professor offered, but his tone didn't invite any further speculation on the matter. She was at the mansion? Why hadn't he sensed her? Logan tried not to focus his thoughts on her, at least not in front of the Professor.

"I didn' ask." Logan replied shortly.

The Professor nodded "I know." Then he watched as Logan tried to conceal the curiosity that burned deep within him, fighting with unrequited feelings of regret.

"I'm waitin'," Logan said his words barely audible over the growl in his throat.

The Professor sighed, "To put it plainly? I am dying, Logan."

Logan had no response to offer. "Please don't shed any tears on my account," The Professor added, but the joke fell flat. Was the Professor asking him to help him die?

"On the contrary, I'd like you to do the exact opposite." The Professor said reading his mind.

Logan cursed under his breath, but the Professor continued before he could respond. "I have vascular dementia, which in my case is a result of a series of silent strokes, most of which have occurred when I use my telepathic ability."

"Maybe yah aught tah lay off tha' mental assaults fer a while there, Chuck"

"Perhaps, but it is not as easy it sounds. My powers are as engrafted within me as your Adamantium skeleton. Although I have significant control over my abilities there are occasions when they reach out on their own accord." Logan still couldn't see how he was supposed the help the Professor with this situation. "My condition" the Professor continued "will progressively decline my capacity to retain memories and ultimately suspend my cognitive functioning. Delusions and hallucinations are only the beginning, but as you can imagine that this type of disease for someone with my abilities would be the same as dying, and I could potentially pose a threat to others."

"Yah mean more than usual." Logan retorted. The Professor held his counter response.

A tap came on the Professors door "Come in" he offered, hardly masking the frustration Logan had incited in him. Logan froze for a moment…If she was in the mansion, then maybe she was…he frowned at the quickening of the blood in his veins. What was wrong with him? She wasn't behind that door, he would have smelled her….or at least he thought he would have.

"Greetings, Professor Logan. Long time no see." Beast said. Logan gave the furry blue mutant the once over, taking note of how much he had changed from the teenaged amalgam of a teddy bear and a gorilla that he remembered. Henry McCoy. He smiled at Logan pleasantly using his large fingers to adjust the thin spectacles on the bridge of his nose.

The Professor made an attempt to return some professionalism to his demeanor, "Dr. McCoy—" he began.

"Doctor?" Logan said arching his thick eyebrows in surprise. The last time he had seen the kid he was a mild mannered 18 year old book worm with the strength to lift a tractor trailer. Beast proudly extended his chest a little. "Well I'll be damned" Logan added.

The Professor continued "Henry has excelled far beyond even my own expectations." he admitted giving the Beast and apologetic look. "His current specialty is molecular biology which is the study of.. "

"Cut to tha chase Chuck, I didn't come fer ah science lesson." Logan snapped.

Beasts smile softened "Professor Logan, I see you are as pleasant as ever."

"Just Logan," he corrected in it felt like Déjà vu.

"We need a sample of your blood" The Professor revealed, and Beast went on to explain "My research has lead me to believe that someone with your miraculous healing ability may be the key to healing the Professors illness. If done correctly your blood could heal the damaged nerve endings in the Professors brain and restore them to their full capacity or at the very least prevent further deterioration."

Logan shrugged "Why me? Couldn' yah have used yer super computer to find some other mutant with abilities like mine?" The Professor nodded "I could have, but I am not in habit of capturing mutants to do experiments on them."

Logan growled, and Beast sensing the hostility that transpired between the men stepped forward "It is minimally invasive. All we require is your consent." Logan flexed his jaw. Beast gave a look to the Professor who nodded his head "That will be all Henry, thank you."

Once they were alone together Logan turned to the Professor, "When yer numbers up, its up. Give me one good reason why should I help yah?"

The Professor didn't miss a beat "Because, Ororo would want you to." It was the first time her name had been mentioned…Logan wanted to smash his smug face in.

"Playin' dirty. That getcha rocks off Chuck?"

"Logan, don't be crass-,"

"I 'aint one of yah students. Yah may have everybody else around here fooled, but I know yer game, and I 'aint in tha mood tah play."

"I am not playing—" The Professor choked on his final word. Logan had moved with lightening speed around his desk and hauled him out of his wheelchair by his throat. A thick tense vein popped up under the Professors forehead as he struggled to breath, and scrambled for some kind of balance as his lifeless legs offered no assistance.

"The hell you ain't" Logan snarled his eyes wide with rage, as he slowly unsheathed his razor sharp claws from between the knuckles in his free hand. He hovered the menacing blades under the Professors exposed Adams apple. The Professors heart gripped in fear for his life. The attack had come so quick that he hadn't had an opportunity to focus on stopping it. With his illness he found it harder and harder to focus with each passing day, and had he been in his right mind he may have been able to stop the brute before the thought even crossed his mind.

The Professor gurgled "L-Logan, put—me—down!" Logan began to tremble as he felt a force outside of himself suddenly adhere to the telepaths demand. The Professor dropped back into his seat sloppily as the Wolverine released him. Logan's claws snapped back into their harnesses and he walked stiffly to the other side of the Professors desk as if an invisible puppeteer were pulling him by the strings. The Professor gasped for air, and didn't release his hold over the Wolverine until he was able to take an unrestricted breath.

Logan relaxed as he felt the weight of the alien control leave his body, but the Professor still fumed with his own anger. The assertion of his powers had taken a lot out of him. Logan looked on as the Professors shoulders dropped suddenly and his face seemed to lose some of it's color…It was only then that Logan could see that the Professor really was sick…but that was still no excuse for…"I don't ever wanna hear her name come outta yer stinkin' mouth again," Logan warned.

"You did the right thing by her, Logan. You couldn't have given her the kind of love that she needed then."

"But you could right?" Logan accused. "What, yah think I didn' know?"

The Professor's face turned solemn, "There is a difference between seeing the line, and crossing it Wolverine. People like you-you go through life taking what ever you damn well please, and to hell with the rest of us. As long as your flesh has what it wants then…" The Professor set his eyes on Logan's who held his glare without shame. "You degraded yourself, and more importantly you humiliated her with your sick selfish desires. "

"You callin' me sick, bub? I seem tah recall you sayin' Storm was like a daughter to yah."

"I've never laid a hand on Ororo!" The Professor boomed, "I wasn't about to let you take away one of the greatest joys in my life. If you had not have given her up when you did, I would have made you."

Logan would not have put it past him. Perhaps things were better this way. If he hadn't left her back then, he could have ended up having his mind raped of any knowledge of her and the time that they had spent together. Or even worse, the Professor could have made it so she had forgotten him.

"What do I get outta this deal," Logan asked out of pure curiosity.

"I am prepared to pay you handsomely for your assistance. You will never want for anything." The Professor promised. Logan smirked "Do I get ah country club membership and my very own sweater vest?" He didn't want the Professors money, he had nothing against honest work and on occasion enjoyed a fair fight in exchange for cash. No. What he wanted was worth more than money. She was worth so much more…Logan couldn't help but think about her. If she was in the mansion he wanted to see her…He couldn't be this close to her, closer than he had even been in the past six and a half years and not see her…She was older now…24? No, 25. He knew that she had just celebrated a birthday less than a month ago…Maybe when she saw him things would be different. She could see that _he _was different.

"I have advised you before on the dangers of your imagination in regards to Ororo," The Professor said evenly, pulling the Wolverines attention towards him. The Professor offered a weak smile, and amended his statement "This sickness, has made me painfully aware of my limitations. You may find this hard to believe, but if you do this for me, I will not interfere if you choose to pursue her."

Logan hadn't expected that. Was this some kind of trick? Another mind game, maybe?

The Professor looked away sadly "My feelings for her aside, I cannot protect those within my charge if I am a bumbling idiot. I have a responsibility to this school and the next generation of mutants. It is for their sakes that I have maintained the integrity of my position, taking only what satisfaction is fitting." The Professor turned his gaze back to Logan, the threat of tears rimming in his eyes "You are blessed Logan. You have a freedom that I have never known. You can have whatever it is that makes you happy without answering to anyone, while some of us have to accept the small appropriate pleasures life may have to offer us…if we're lucky." The Professor added with a shrug. "My only request is that you don't mention any of this to Ororo. I don't want her to be concerned."

Logan knew then why the Professor had raged so hard against him all those years ago. Without brining his sense of morality into the equation, the Professor had been trying to protect the small portion of his life that wasn't dissected by the expectations of others. This man literally gave his life away for the benefit of others, and had no one to share it with. He was utterly…alone.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"I need to get laid," Dazzler announced. The wedding reception had just begun and she was already four drinks in. Ororo couldn't help but laugh. Being with her friends was turning out to be more refreshing than she had originally imagined. She hadn't visited the mansion very often over the years, and when she did it was never for more than a few hours. She hadn't been the only one to move away. Dazzler who claimed too be finishing up her degree at UCLA was actually touring the country with her indie rock band. With the Professors shinning recommendation, Psylocke was slowly climbing up the ranks in the Psi-Division of the Central Intelligence Agency. A commission that was supposed to be Top Secret, but Betsy had shared with Ororo in her excitement as soon as she had been offered the job. Sean and Emma would be making their way back to Boston to start up another mutant academy…Everyone had seemingly moved on with their lives in one way or another, and were doing well enough, the Professor had much to be proud of.

"He looks happy," Betsy said sadly as they watched Sean and Emma smash cake into one another's faces. Ororo's heart went out to Betsy. She and Sean had broken up shortly after graduation.

The Professor had held a private dinner for some of the top ranking students in their senior class. Included among the attendees were Ororo, Betsy, Sean, Henry, Allison, and Scott who had recovered from his injuries a few short weeks after Ororo's return to the mansion.

There at the dinner Sean had gotten down on one knee and proposed to Betsy. Betsy's response had been to stare at him for a few awkward moments and then run out of the dinning hall with tears in her eyes. Up to that point Ororo and Betsy still had not been on speaking terms. Ororo had retreated into herself, tending to her normal duties in addition to nursing Scott back to health. She and Scott had since buried the hatchet, and despite all that had happened Ororo was willing to try to repair their friendship…friendship, but nothing more.

Sean who had finally decided to make Betsy face her true feelings for him had given her an ultimatum on the day that he had proposed. "Marry me, or I wan' nothin' else tah do wit yah" he'd said.

"Why does it have to be one way or another?" Betsy had pleaded.

"Caus' I can't go on wit' yah waitn' fer yah to love me" Sean had replied.

"You know how I feel about you."

"Then sho' me," Sean challenged.

And she did. Ororo couldn't take seeing her friend in so much pain. It was because of that she broke her silence with Betsy and they reconciled their friendship in a mess of tears and apologies.

Now at the reception Ororo's heart sank again. She placed her hand on Betsy's shoulder giving her an empathetic squeeze, Betsy looked up at her with a defeated smile. "Are you still in love with him, Psy?"

Betsy snorted "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just pissed that bastard got married before I did." But Ororo knew better. The DJ pumped the chicken dance song through the speakers. Dazzler squealed, and jumped to her feet running for the dance floor. Although it was seemingly out of her character she as a sucker for the chicken dance. Most of the guests, along with half of the wedding party ran to the dance floor clucking with their hands and shaking their tail feathers…

"Somebody shoot me," Betsy said looking on at the display in disgust. Ororo found it all very amusing, "Lighten up," she advised.

"Brilliant Storm!" Betsy shouted smacking her hand against the frilly lace that decorated the table "Best idea you've had all night " She flagged down a waiter who was passing by with a tray of champagne. The waiter came over with the tray and smiled. "Lighten us up would you darling?" Betsy said and with that she relieved the waiter of his tray of champagne and sat it in front of Ororo. The waiter stood there dumbly as Betsy downed two full flutes of champagne. "Got anything stronger? Forget it I'll check" Betsy said and she was off to the open bar.

Ororo would advise the Professor to be a little generous with his tip for the wait staff. She hoped her friend would be okay. If anything she knew the pain of loving someone who had seemingly found it easy to let you go….Or was it that they didn't love you in the first place? Of course this had not been the entire case with Sean and Betsy, but their situation was painfully familiar…

Ororo shook her thoughts. After graduation she had opted to study aboard at The University of Oxford. There she took up Chemical Biology, aced every course and was bored to tears by the subject. She then moved on to Dance, Criminal Justice, Literature, and even Psychology, finding each major less fulfilling than the one that had come before it. In her junior year, and against the Professor's advisement she took a year off to travel and "discover herself."

Despite the ups and downs in their relationship Ororo loved the Professor a great deal for all of the support that he had given her over the years, and continued to give to this day. Whenever it came to making important decisions he would often call her for one of his "talks" which usually consisted of a list of the pros and cons on any given subject and why they all seemed to be leading her back to the mansion. He had remarked on more than one occasion on how the X-Men needed her. Ororo left the fantasizing about being a part of the illustrious X-Men up to the freshmen. She had no desire to be a part of it although some of her classmates had taken on duties in that regard head on. Scott and Henry had stayed on at the mansion to lend the Professor their support in cultivating a core team. Together they were more than enough.

The Professor was a wise men, she respected him, and was glad that he made himself available to her when she needed advice, but she refused to let herself be controlled by him or anyone else. She was undoubtedly an adult now, and more than capable of making her own choices. Her year off turned into three years and with each day that passed Ororo felt less and less inclined to return to her studies. During her travels, it was in a small forgotten village in Cambodia that she found her true passion. The village had been in a severe drought that had put a strain on the local economy. Fresh food and clean water had been hard to come by. Children roamed the streets unattended, uneducated and starving. Seeing that kind of desperation changed something on the inside of her and her mission was clear. Ororo had used her powers and some of the resources the Professor had given her access to, to assist numerous desolate communities in the third world.

It was on her most recent "mission" to Wakanda that she had met Luke Charles.

"I know that look," a man said from behind her. Ororo turned and smiled up at her handsome plus one. Luke Charles or T'Challa as he was addressed by the natives in Wakanda had been a breath of fresh air in her otherwise flailing love life.

She had met and dated other men over the years, but Ororo had never developed strong feelings for any of them. They seemed to want more than what she was willing to offer, and because of that, none of them lasted. T'Challa was different. There was something about him that reached out to her in a way that she hadn't felt in a very long time. He was strong, reserved, and protective. She felt undoubtedly loved, and safe in his arms. For the first time the walls around her heart had begun to crumble.

She reached for T'Challa's out stretched hand, and allowed him to pull her into his massive arms. He smiled down at her as if she were the most precious being he had ever laid eyes on. Ororo always felt as if she would melt under his touch…in a way that had only happened in her life once before.

"What look is that?" Ororo purred against his ear.

From across the room Jean Grey looked on as Ororo giggled at something her date had whispered into her ear. Happiness became her. Jean would have been lying if she said that she didn't still harbor some animosity towards the weather goddess. That whole business with Logan had left a bad taste in her mouth, so much so that she had requested that the Professor have Ororo removed from the school and sent to one of the Professors satellite locations. Of course the Professor had declined her request, but he did however arrange Ororo's schedule so that her contact with Jean would be minimal. Looking back on it now, Jean knew that her feelings towards Ororo had little do to with the idea that she had lost the love of her life because of her. Logan had hardly been that, though at the time it didn't feel that way. Yes she had loved him and still had love for him, but she was fine without him…Especially since a certain testosterone infused young buck with ruby quartz sunshades over his eyes participated in giving her suggestive looks and even more titillating thoughts.

Scott Summers was an all American pretty boy with a charm that ran towards the head cheerleader type…At least he had been over six years ago…

Ororo closed her eyes and rested her head against T'Challa's firm chest as they swayed about the dance floor. Other couples had joined them, but Ororo hardly noticed.

"You can really feel the love in this room," T'Challa remarked. "I hope our wedding turns out just as good. If not better." Ororo looked up at him then, but she didn't stop dancing. T'Challa chuckled "Don't give me that face. I know that look too."

Ororo smiled to cover her apprehension "So you think you know me, huh?"

"Better than you think, lovely," he replied placing a brief kiss on her lips that didn't last nearly as long as she would have liked.

Ororo rested her head on his chest again "You just surprised me, that's all."

T'Challa stopped dancing abruptly, "It surprises you that I want to marry you?"

His elevated voice drew in a few stares, and Ororo did her best to cover her embarrassment. The sudden shift in his mood was off-putting. Even T'Challa looked as if he hadn't meant to be as loud as he was, but he was clearly irritated. Ororo placed her arms around his neck and began to sway with him again. "We've talked about it before," he added after a few quite moments.

Ororo rolled her tongue across her bottom lip "Well we haven't really talked-it was mentioned."

T'Challa nodded "Yes it was mentioned and you quickly changed the subject as I recall. And that wasn't the first time."

Ororo's mouth suddenly set in a straight line. She didn't want to get into _this _conversation, at least not now. She was enjoying this short reunion at the mansion for her friends wedding. Coming back surfaced a lot of memories, most of which were good. She didn't want to ruin it with an argument about her commitment issues.

"Can we talk about this later?" Ororo asked, but it didn't sound like a question. It sounded more like a command. T'Challa could see that he had upset her. That of course had not been his intention.

He turned her face towards him cradling her chin with his thumb and forefinger, "You can't be upset at me for wanting to be with you."

Ororo looked up at him, his dark eyes deep pools of sincerity, "I know." she whispered, and then she kissed him in a way that would have been better suited if they were in private. T'Challa smoothed his hands around her waist and smiled against her lips, "Let's go back to the hotel." he suggested.

"Okay," she replied nearly out of breath. "Let me say my goodbyes." T'Challa managed to peel himself away from her to retrieve the car.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

The only person left to say goodbye to was the Professor. According to Beast he had slipped away sometime during the cake cutting. She couldn't have forgotten the pathways to the mansion if she tried. Ororo maneuvered her way up to the Professors office, and didn't bother knocking as she entered.

Her hand flew to her mouth almost as soon as she opened the door. A wave of shock consumed her as the surprised faces of Dr. Grey and Scott peered back at her. It was like a car wreck, that she couldn't look away from. Ororo took in the sight of Scott's bare behind, with his tuxedo pants around his ankles. He was poised between the good doctors legs; which were hovering in a spread eagle position across the Professors desk. He had obviously been in mid pump as Ororo had entered. Even in the darkened room Ororo could see that Jeans face had turned red with embarrassment. "What is it about this office?" Ororo asked, but Jean and Scott just exchanged odd looks with one another before yelling in unison "Get out!"

It was only then that Ororo realized she was staring. She closed the door as quickly as she could manage, took a few steps away from the door, stopped, and then burst into hysterical laughter.

With T'Challa waiting for her Ororo decided that she would speak to the Professor later. No doubt the Professor would call her before the end of the week. However, she couldn't help but make one final stop before leaving.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The stars and the moon above gave off their beautiful imitation of sunlight, bouncing soft beams off of the shiny leaves on the bushes. She stood at the entrance to the garden maze smoothing her arms over the goose flesh that suddenly crept over the exposed portions of her body. She wasn't cold, her powers allowed her to tolerate even the most extreme weather conditions. What she was, was nostalgic. Eerily nostalgic.

In this place she had experienced one of the greatest moments in her life…a moment that had also led to the most tremendous heartbreak she had ever felt. He had been wrong. She didn't forget about him in a year… It had almost been seven years, but she remembered it so clearly. She remembered _him _clearly. She didn't want to go into the maze, just to see it…and say goodbye to it.

Why wouldn't she marry T'Challa? He loved her completely. They shared the same interests, and worked side by side for the same cause…Wasn't that enough?

"How yah doin' kid?" a familiar voice said from behind her, and Ororo's breath caught in her throat. A part of her wished she had imagined it, that the deep timbre of his voice hadn't made her heart pound faster and the palms of her hands grow clammy. She turned around slowly and found that her ears had not deceived her.


	17. SIX AND A HALF YEARS later Part 2 of 3

**SIX AND A HALF YEARS LATER: PART 2 of 3**

There he was. Looking as handsome as she remembered him. The Wolverine himself. Logan took in a sharp breath as her gaze set on him. He hadn't been prepared for the fiery jolt the sparkling pool of her blue eyes seemed to thrust into his soul. She radiated with feminine elegance, and strength. She was most definitely a woman now. Not that she hadn't been before, but there was something different about her. She smelled different, still the same, but…different. He inhaled her rich sweet fragrance that drifted off the night breeze, committing the scent to memory. He was frustrated that he hadn't noticed it before. Just by the look in her eyes he could tell that she had, had some tough experiences over the years. He knew very little about her travels or even what she had been doing with her life since…That was something he had done on purpose. He wasn't into self torture. It would have pained him to no end to see how easily she had moved on without him…how her life had been so much better. He knew that she helped people, human and mutants alike, sacrificing the luxuries she had experienced in the states for the sake of others. She made a difference in the world, in a way that he always knew she would.

She was a little taller, with more curves, in all the places a woman should have them. Her hair was trimmed a little shorter than he remembered, but still fell well past her shoulders in a waterfall of snowy brilliance. The years had been very good to her. Just as Logan had expected, time would do absolutely nothing to diminish Storms beauty. She was stunningly beautiful. Period. Inside and out.

To Ororo, Logan looked completely the same. His healing ability had maintained his youthful looks which made her feel even more out of sorts than she could have imagined. Suddenly, she was 18 years old again. He still had a strong solid frame that exuded power from any position that he stood. Standing there in his dark jeans, jacket and flannel shirt that covered well defined muscle, she could feel his virile authority vibrating against her skin. His dark gray eyes were confident and unyielding piercing her being with their fierceness. The sight of him in the moonlight flooded her mind with memories she had consistently tried to forget. Tried, but almost always failed…. The care he had taken with her on that night…The wild beast that everyone had continuously warned her about had been gentle with her, touching her softly and always asking her if she was alright…Seeing him now made her feel-Ororo shook herself-no, she didn't feel anything. She didn't want to feel anything towards him… What had he called her? Kid?

"Don't call me that?" she finally broke the painful silence between them and was glad that her voice did not betray her by cracking.

"Old habits," Logan explained.

"Should have died a long time ago" Ororo said flatly, and then there was more silence that fell between them. Logan shifted awkwardly. He hadn't really planned this out. He felt like an idiot with her just standing there looking more beautiful than he remembered, and not saying anything at all. He found it difficult to read the look on her face.

"Banshee and tha ice princess got hitched. Sounds like ah interestin' combination" Logan said hoping to break the ice. He had told the Professor he would have to think about his offer, he had planned on just leaving so that he would have time to mull everything over. In the mean time while all the festivities of the night were in full swing Henry had taken him down to the lab to explain the procedure, and give a little more insight into the how his blood was supposed to help. It was all really cut and dry, but the big question was would helping the Professor mean he was ready to come back into her life? After all she would be the only reason he did it.

Honestly he wasn't sure what it would mean if he pursued her as the Professor had put it. Of course things would be different now…but how? What would she expect from him, and what was he ready to give? None of those questions had come to mind when he had seen her dancing with someone…Dancing so close that their relationship was obviously more than platonic. Then the man had kissed her… kissed her full beautiful lips…the sight of them together had provoked him to stay a little longer.

"What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest as if they would shield her heart from him.

"Gotta call from Chuck he's-I might be helpin' him with somthin'-"

That surprised her. Logan wasn't exactly one of the Professor's favorite people. In fact ever since the day she had returned to the mansion, he had never so much as mentioned his name. Logan was saying something else, but it they just sounded like meaningless words that she could have cared less about. Whatever Logan had worked out with the Professor was none of her business. The sight of him, his eyes fixed on her, taking in every curvature of her body made her unable to focus…She felt closed in and out of control, the one thing she hated the most…besides what he had done to her. She suddenly felt the need to escape. Without another word she lowered her head and began to move past him. She was only a few steps away when she heard him say "Who's the suit?"

Ororo stopped and turned back to him "What?"

"The suit. That guy?" he repeated as if he had every right to know what went on in her personal life. What kind of nerve?…Ororo felt the rumblings of a storm brewing in the pit of her stomach, but she refused to let it break through. Thunder groaned in the distance, anyway. "_He _is none of your business." she said sharply.

Logan supposed he deserved that, but still he had to make sure…"Are yah happy?"

Ororo scoffed "What kind of question is that?"

"Pretty straight forward darlin'"

Ororo turned away from him for a second time. He didn't deserve an answer to his absurd question. _Bastard_. It was against her better judgment but she stopped short and turned back to him, the arrogant look on his face infuriating her. She had to know "Why do you care?" Logan was at a loss for words then. Ororo's face turned to stone "Figures."

"What do yah want me tah say?"

She was walking away from him now, her mind set on meeting T'Challa, and leaving Logan and his tragic self behind. Ororo retreated back into the house. Once inside she felt a rush of relief. Finally some closure. It was clear that he never really loved her. Yes he had written it down once, but he had never really said the words out loud had he? And when it had come time for him to show her that he loved her…he'd failed miserably. He had kicked her out of his bed and out of his life with no real explanation…Fine. Maybe that's the way things were supposed to be. _Keep walking. Don't look back._

Logan grabbed her arm and swung her around so violently that she nearly lost her balance. Her first instinct was to fight, so fight she did. She could have zapped him with a bolt of lightening, but that was sure to cause a fire. Had she been concerned about her technique she may have been able take him down, but as it was she threw punches and slaps at him that were clumsy with and all too familiar heart break. Logan wrestled with her, his strength outmatching hers but she was doing a damn good job of making him work for it. Ororo jammed the heel of her stiletto into his shin, he cursed and nearly collapsed under the intense sharp pain that shot through his lower leg. He recovered quickly growling at her stubbornness and forcing her into one of the nearby study rooms.

He was able to close the door, just as Ororo shoved away from him and stood clear on the opposite side of the room. She brushed her hair, now a disheveled mess, out of her face, and rocked slowly from side to side with her hands clasped behind her neck, unable to stay still. What did he want? The room was marginally smaller then one of the classrooms in the mansion. Only there weren't any desks and a few chairs around circular tables and book cases that lined the walls. The electric lamp style lighting gave off a dim illumination in the room as they reflected off of the dark carpeting and cherry finished walls, like some ancient library.

They stood together in agonizing silence, with only the sound of heavy breathing pulsing between them. Logan had almost forgotten how feisty she could be, and for some reason he felt the a sudden intense desire to tame her. But he didn't want to fight anymore. He just wanted her to stay still long enough so that he could tell her…Tell her what? That he had made a mistake? That all the years that they spent apart could have been spent together if he hadn't been so…

Ororo dropped her hands to her sides, her nerves as jittery as the day she had sent her away like the child he had obviously thought her to be. _Damn him_. "I've been down this road with you before Logan, and I'm not a fan."

"I never meant tah hurt yah." he admitted "It was best fer yah to move on."

Ororo stopped moving then, and stood in front of him stiff as a board, "Well I did. And the answer to your question is, yes. Yes, I am very happy, _without you_."

"I wanted yah to make somthin' of yah life. Yah wouldn' be where yah are now if I hadn't-"

"You're no saint Professor, Logan, don't you dare try to take credit for something you had absolutely nothing to do with." That last little bit she spat out like venom, and it seeped into him tightening his jaw and darkening his eyes, "Don't call me that."

Ororo had struck a nerve, and she like the power she felt because of it. She wanted more. She wanted to feel that for once this man had not gotten the best of her, and she had nothing to show for it. "Why? Isn't that what you are to me? I'm a poor defenseless little school girl, and you're my sexually deviant teacher."

"Watch yer mouth," he warned, aggressively taking a step towards her. Ororo was far from afraid of him…He couldn't hurt her anymore than he already had. Her tone turned patronizing as she matched his aggression and moved into him "Or what? You'll put me in detention?" Ororo clasped her hands as if she were praying "Oh please don't punish me Professor. I'm sorry I disobeyed the rules" she stood close to him now…her mouth nearly touching his ear. She could feel the heat of his anger rising off of his flesh like heat waves on the Sahara dessert, but still she didn't back down. "Then again, I've been a baaaaad girl, and bad girls need to be punished." Then she laughed seductively "What do you say Professor, Logan? One for the road? You know I would do just about anything for an 'A'"

His hands drew into fists. Logan wanted to kiss her and the Wolverine inside wanted to slap her. He did neither. Instead he stepped around her walking further into the room a tense vein jutting out of his neck. Who did she think she was talking to him that way? "Don't turn us into that. " he growled.

"Into, what?"

"Somthin' twisted. What we had was more than that an yah know it."

"All I know is that I made a fool of myself," she replied, her tone softening. "I was willing to give up everything for you, and you spit it back in my face." Tears welled into her eyes "So forgive me if I'm not jumping for joy, because you're a little jealous. You think I'm flattered? Spare me."

"Guess there's nothing' left tah say."

Ororo wanted to shake him to death. Even after all this time he still had no explanation, no reason to give her for rejecting her the way that he did, and she supposed he never would. "I guess not," she replied, and then she decided "Let this be the last time we see one another. Just pretend I don't exist." She could hardly see him through the veil of her tears, "And considering the last six years, that part should come easy to you." With that she turned around and placed her hand on the door knob.

"Back then w-we didn't make sense," Logan began, and he sounded as if he were having difficulty putting his words together. Ororo stopped and just stood there, listening; her hand still on the door. Was this the explanation she had been waiting for? Logan shook his head shoving a hand through his thick dark hair as he searched his bumbling mind for the words. Why the hell was this so hard? "You were so clear, about what yah wanted, and I couldn' even -" Logan fell silent. When it seemed as if he had no more to say Ororo twisted the door knob. "Fuck, jus' listen tah me alright? You were the most important thing tah me, and it scared the shit outta me."

Logan took a deep breath as if that small confession had taken just about all of his strength. Ororo turned to him and stared. What did he expect her to do? "Is this the part where I jump into your arms, we make sweet passionate love, and count it all as forgiven?"

"Christ, Storm! Whadayah want from me?" he roared

"I don't want anything from you. I hate you."

Ororo inhaled sharply as Logan grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the wall trapping her against the door and the heat of his body. He closed in on her, his strong hands griped around the triceps of her arms, but Ororo felt drained and weak. She was done fighting. Logan's face was so close to hers that their mouths nearly touched. His eyes locked into hers, and it pained him that he was responsible for the intense sadness that resided there. He softened his grip even more. "I hate you," she whimpered, feebly pressing the palms of her hands against his chest in a lame attempt to push him away. Logan pulled her closer smoothing his arms behind her, and swallowing her in his embrace. His senses racked with the need to have her as close as possible, Logan looked down at her mouth and went in for the kiss he had been waiting for, for almost seven years. Ororo turned her head away "Stop it," she pleaded as his mouth touched the hollow of her throat instead. She squirmed, trying to escape the erotic pressure of his lips against her thirsty skin. Her body wanted him, but her heart said "No, please" as she craned her face away from him.

"I love you." he rasped against her ear, and she wanted to burst into tears…._No, don't cry. Not for him. He doesn't deserve it. _Ororo felt herself giving in to his touch, but a part of her, the part of her that was afraid of getting hurt again still wanted to resist him. His hand went up to her face, and he turned her towards him forcing her to look into his eyes, and this time she did not resist. He imprisoned her with the certainty in his voice and the honesty of his dark gray orbs. Again he confessed "I love-" Ororo's mouth shot forward, and she swallowed the rest of his words with a kiss so hard that it hurt. It was a pain that Logan welcomed as the sensual pressure of her lips ignited his passion for her. He dipped his tongue into the warm and wet recesses of her mouth, tasting her sweetness, and enjoying the love she poured into him with weltering aggression.

His knee sunk into the delicious space between her thighs, and she clawed at him pulling him closer, melting her body into his. Their tongues danced, feverish and hungry. Ororo gasped, coming up for air as his hands ripped the seam on the back of her dress, tearing it down to her waist. The dress now hung over her hips like a skirt, exposing her black strapless bra and trembling abdomen. Logan's mouth went to her throat sucking, biting and licking her heated flesh.

Ororo's head went back and she closed her eyes as his touch sent waves of pleasure to the immense wetness that soaked her panties. His hands were hot and heavy on her body kneading the bare skin on her back with his palms, and demanding fingers. His face still buried in the crook of her neck his hands snaked around her rib cage until they palmed the full weight of her breasts. He could feel her hardened nipples through the fabric and he immediately wanted them in his mouth. Logan ripped the bra from her with such force that it left a welt on her delicate skin.

Ororo hardly felt it, all she felt was the hot force of his mouth pulling at her, and the sweet rough texture of his tongue that bathed her erect peaks. She couldn't take much more of this…not when she had waited so long to feel his touch again. She pushed him so hard he stumbled away, but before he had a chance to question her intentions she was in his arms again her mouth moving hotly over his. The rest of her dress tumbled to the floor leaving her in only her black laced panties, and heels. Logan hadn't even had an opportunity to appreciate the view, but he promised himself that he would enjoy it later. Ororo pulled his jacket off and over his broad shoulders, and then ripped the front of his shirt, popping buttons this way and that. His shirt discarded Logan pulled her against his bare chest so that he could feel the supple pleasure of her nakedness. He squeeze the toned roundness of her behind and lifted her against her chest, their lips never separating for a moment. Ororo instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and arched into him in a way that told his body the take her to the floor. Logan lowered them to the carpet and laid her down.

He pulled off her panties noting the glistening wetness of the platinum curls that thinly veiled the swollen flesh at the meeting of her thighs. He leaned away from her, only for a moment admiring the pleasant memory that accompanied having her in this position. She looked up at him, her legs open and ready for him. It was heaven. Silently she reached out to him and he didn't need to be asked twice to oblige. He poised his body on top of her pressing the ridiculous hardness in his jeans against her center. Ororo pulled his face in and kissed him gently this time. Ororo turned to switch their position so that she could straddle him, and Logan willingly obeyed her lead. She didn't waist anytime, she wanted to feel him inside of her. Her hands went to work at his belt and he helped her only getting his jeans and boxer briefs down to her knees. She had freed his erection and she looked down at him with blatant anticipation as it jutted out so hard and ready that if curved supremely upward reaching towards his belly button. Logan's eye's rolled with a growl as she enclosed the hot flesh with her hand and gently began to massage. The sight of his chest heaving with pleasure sent a wave of satisfaction through her that increased her already impossible wetness. Still she could not help herself…Ororo closed her mouth on the head of his hardened flesh, and encircled it with her tongue. The action took him by such complete surprise that his eyes flew open and he bit his bottom lip drawing blood. The wound healed almost instantly. Ororo quickly discovered that she loved the feel of him in her mouth, and although she wanted more he sat up abruptly, placed his hands under her arms and lifted her into his lap so that she straddled him now in a sitting position. Ororo moaned holding onto him for dear life as he kissed her sweet throat and entered her inch by delicious inch. Wanting to see her reaction he leaned his head back and watched her face as he did this; her eyes closed and her face was fixed in pleasure. "Logan" she moaned and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his entire life. When he was fully sheathed inside of her Ororo opened her eyes, and saw the man she had been longing for since the day he had sent her away.

None of that seemed to matter now. When she looked into his eyes now, she didn't see the years that had separated them, she saw his love for her, a love so genuine that she never would have doubted it he had expressed it sooner. She melted against him boldly grinding her, already building the delightful weight of her orgasm. When she sunk her teeth into the firm muscle of his shoulder his throat filled with a vicious and pleasure filled growl that rocked him to his core. Still inside, Logan turned her over laying her back against the floor and began moving inside her with long deep thrusts. Their chests pressed hard against each others, Ororo moved her hips to meet his powerful surges. All the years she had spent confused and angered by him seemed irrelevant under the heated vibrations created by the friction of their skin. He kissed her again, never ever getting enough of her taste.

With her tight wet muscles contracting against his hardness, Logan's movements became more intense with each thrust. He was getting close, and it was sooner than he would have liked, but the power that this woman have over him excited every sense in his body. She was magnetic and utterly unstoppable. Ororo broke their kiss moaning as her orgasm drew so close and so intense that she felt it would have exploded through her skin. Logan pressed his head into the crook of her neck, she felt so good in his arms…better than he had remembered. Ororo quivered against him and then arched into him with a final cry of rapture as an orgasm released into her pelvis harder than she had ever experienced before. The pleasure was so great that she almost felt as if she couldn't take it. Her body pulled away from him, but Logan held her in place and made her ride the delicious euphoric wave. Her passion sent him over the edge, his climax ripping across his abdomen and bursting through the his blood hardened member. He grunted fiercely as he came inside her with forceful spurts, sending her into yet another orgasmic spasm that vacuumed the air right out of her lungs.

Their bodies exhausted with pleasure and the release of years of pent up emotion, Logan rested on top of her still holding on as if at any moment she would disappear. Ororo didn't even realize she was crying until Logan 's hand touched her face and wiped a tear from her cheek. Logan rolled onto his back pulling her with him and laid there for what could have been forever. Ororo laid her head on his chest and listened to the steadying of his heartbeat. "I want you," he said. Ororo looked up at him sadly. She didn't know what came next. Where was all this passion supposed to lead them? She searched his eyes wanting to trust that what he had said were true. "For how long?" she asked. Logan brought his lips down to hers briefly but with such fervor she found herself wanting him again. "As long as you'll have me," he said against her lips, and then he embraced her pulling her into his arms and hugging her to his chest. Ororo hugged him back feeling so much joy she hardly felt that it was real. "I love you," he said again and this time it sounded like a promise.

Slowly, they separated. Hearing those words from Logan had held more weight than when it had come from the other men that had come into her life…even T'Challa, she thought painfully. Ororo retrieved her torn dress, and put it back on as best she could. The bodice was in terrible shape, but at least she could still wear the lower half of the dress. She took Logan's shirt without asking, and wrapped her naked upper body as reality had began to set in…_T'Challa. _In that moment, she hated herself for giving in to Logan's whirlwind passion.

T'Challa was a good man. A man that had given himself to her without reservation or six years of soul searching. He loved her. He wanted to marry her, and he was waiting for her. Ororo had lost all sense of time. How long had she been in that room with Logan? How long had she been trapped by the spell of their intimate reunion? Logan felt her retreating into herself, and the fear that gripped him was unsettling…The Wolverine didn't like this feeling. Just when he had finally given in, finally admitted that he wanted her, she was running away? He didn't want to let her go…he couldn't.

He grabbed her arm just as she began to leave the room "Don't" he growled his voice hoarse and unrecognizable. Ororo snatched away from him, and still she left. She didn't say a word, there was nothing that she could say. She needed to think. Giving Logan her body hadn't required much thought, but now that that was over, she had to deal with the mess that she had created. Logan wanted to chase her down, and force her to stay…"You aint getting away that easy, darlin"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Ororo slunk into the hotel suite that she shared with T'Challa feeling dirty. She hadn't gone looking for him when she had left Logan. How could she? Of course there was no way she could hide what she had allowed to happen with Logan. If her torn dress and Logan's shirt were not evidence enough, then the scent of Logan's primal musk radiating from her body would most assuredly have given her away to T'Challa's sensitive senses. Like Logan, T'Challa possessed an advanced healing ability, and heightened super human senses. Ororo chose not to dwell on the irony of it all. How was it that the one man she had finally begun to let into her heart had such vivid similarities with the one that had broken it in the first place?

Once she had reached the outside of the mansion she had taken flight, with the hope that the cool night air would ease her jerky nerves. It hadn't. Her plan was to return to the hotel clean herself up and call T'Challa to tell him that she had already left….Anything beyond that she wasn't sure of.

Now, anxiety gripped her just as she closed the door behind her and the light click on. T'Challa stood next to the light switch across the room still in the suit he had warn to the wedding. His night vision would have allowed him to see her clearly in the darkness, and he had a natural talent for being invisible in the night, but he had turned the light on for her benefit….so that she would know that he was there. She stood in front of him feeling ashamed, miserable and with no explanation to offer him. She met the intensity of his dark eyes and without saying a word they told her that he knew.

"Go in the bathroom and clean yourself up," he ordered obviously leavening no room for questioning…not that she would have. In fact he was doing her a favor. He could have just attacked her with viscous words and accusations as she stood there in her shame. But he was a gentlemen through and through. He would at least allow her to clean up and change.

Ororo didn't believe in prolonging the inevitable. She washed herself quickly, but thoroughly, and returned to the room wearing one of the hotels courtesy robes. He was standing at the end of the king sized bed with his hands cupped behind his back. The exact same spot he was in when she had initially gone into the bathroom. This night was a complete disaster. How was it that she could have felt so much joy and so much pain over the course of a few hours. She turned her back to him and sat on the side of the bed, unsure of what to say or where to start.

"I waited for you for hours," he began his voice surprisingly calm. Hours? Ororo looked at the clock beside the bed. It was nearly three in the morning? It had been close to eleven when she'd first began saying her goodbyes…where in God's name did the time go?

"Of course, I asked around and went looking for you." He fell silent, allowing her to fill in the blanks. His abilities would have made it easy for him to find her…But what was it that they had allowed him to hear, and smell once he did? There was nothing she could say to make this situation any better. He would have questions, and he deserved answers. Ororo wasn't sure if she knew what all of this meant herself. There was no doubt she loved Logan, she always had. But she also loved T'Challa. Did she really want to risk everything for Logan a second time? Especially when she had a man that had never given her any reason to doubt his feelings for her.

"Look at me," he demanded and she turned to him like an obedient child. "Do you love him?"

"I love you," she replied with such confidence that he would have believed her if her flesh didn't still wreak of another mans sex.

"Don't play games." T'Challa said, his voice still so calm that it was unnerving.

"I'm not."

"Then answer my question. Do you love him?"

Ororo swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't want to hurt T'Challa, but there was no sense in lying; He would know one way or the other. "Yes" she whispered, and if felt good to say it out loud, but it hurt to see what her admission had done to T'Challa. He stood there, his face pensive and devoid of emotion. He should have known all along. Now it was clear, why at times it seemed she was emotionally detached from their relationship. It was as if she were waiting for something better to come along…or _someone _to come around. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet ring box that he held tightly in his fist.

Ororo's heart surged…what was he doing? Was it possible that he could somehow forgive her? Did she want his forgiveness? Of course she did, but what if that were all she wanted from him.

"I bought this for you a week after we first met," he confessed. Ororo didn't even attempt to mask the surprise on her face. They had been together for almost a year…all that time? "But I waited, because I couldn't find the right time. I guess I never will, huh?"

Ororo stood pulling her robe closer, and facing him "I don't know how to answer you."

"One word," he offered "Just say 'yes'"

Ororo's mouth fell open. She was dumb founded. Here she was on the heels of an affair with an ex-lover and this man…this beautiful man, was asking her to marry him. She choked back tears "I don't deserve you."

"I agree, you don't," he said harshly, and his statement bit her to her core "I can forgive you for this. Maybe not right now, but I can. We can pretend it never happened." Ororo had spent the last six years pretending. Did she really want to walk away from Logan? She frowned "Why?"

"I love you," was T'Challa's only response, and suddenly Ororo felt a violent surge of Déjà vu…This was all too familiar. She had said the same thing to Logan just before he had rejected her. This had to be some kind of joke. He sensed her uncertainty. He was giving her a gift, why wouldn't she accept it? Finally, his anger flared.

"Its over between you two." he said as if that were his decision to make.

"T'Challa-"

He tossed the velvet box onto the night stand "Get some rest. Our flight leaves in a few hours. We're going home."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

T'Challa slept on the couch in their suite. Ororo took the bed, but she couldn't sleep at all. Not when she still felt so conflicted about her situation. This was all Logan's fault. None of this would have happened if he had just left well enough alone. Ororo shook her thoughts…of course she could try to blame him for all of this, but the truth of the matter was, she had been overwhelmed by his admission of love and welcomed it. It was nearly six in the morning when her cell phone rang…Who on earth would be calling so early? She didn't even bother looking at the display window to see who it was. "Hello?" she answered.

"Storm, its me," a woman's strained voice said, and she immediately recognized the voice as belonging to Betsy. She relaxed, resting back against her pillows. "Psy, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," she admitted, and Ororo groaned inwardly. Betsy was taking this Sean and Emma thing harder than she had thought. "You'll be alright Bets. Just take it one day at a time," she offered and thought perhaps she needed to take her own advice.

"No, it's not that," Betsy choked, and it sounded like she was crying. Ororo sat up in the bed again "What's wrong? What happened?" Betsy tried to steady her voice, but still she cried "The Professor died."


	18. SIX AND A HALF YEARS later Part 3 of 3

**SIX AND A HALF YEARS LATER PART 3 of 3**

The entire school was in mourning. Jean had not stopped crying since the moment she had found the Professor's body. She had gone into his bedroom only because a sense of urgency had suddenly flooded her telepathic senses. He looked asleep upon first sight, but Jean had known even before she had touched his ice cold lifeless hand. An autopsy concluded that the Professor had suffered a cerebral hemorrhage and died in his sleep.

The ceremony had been a long process as almost everyone had expressed their love for him with pleasant words, poems , songs, and most through tears. Ororo had sat near the Professors coffin in stunned silence, but she didn't cry. In fact she hadn't cried at all for the Professor. She sat in her a black pinstriped suit hiding her eyes behind dark sunglasses. T'Challa had stayed with her through all of this. He understood loss, and was able to set his anger aside for the time being to be with her. Her eyes stained with tears, Betsy had sat on one side of Ororo holding her hand, while Kitty sat on the other side and cried on Ororo's shoulder. The sky had been darkened for days by the storm clouds that hovered over head. Although Ororo wasn't making a display of her emotions like everyone else nature seemed to groan under her internal strain.

The repast was held in the main library of the mansion, later that evening. The students along with dozens of the Professors professional colleagues shuffled about in their somber best, quietly recounting the fond memories they had of Professor Charles Francis Xavier. Ororo didn't feel like being with the others. Instead of going to the repast she went into the Professors office and began sifting through his personal paper work. She had to take care of things…The world didn't stop because he was dead.

"You have to eat something," Betsy advised holding a small plate of food in her hands. "I'll eat when I'm done," Ororo said leafing through the mountain of paperwork that lay before her. Betsy exchanged looks with Logan and T'Challa who stood nearby…neither saying a word. The animosity that oozed between the two men was so thick that Betsy was sure she would choke on it. Yet they had both behaved themselves in light of this tragic situation.

Logan could have cared less what everybody else wanted. His main concern was Ororo. He wanted to be there for her in every way that he possibly could. There was nothing holding him back now, not even the joker that hovered over her like a gnat at a barbeque. _One false move bub, and I'll gut yah like a fish_.

"Who knew the Professor was such a lousy book keeper?" Ororo said her voice tense. She swept through the paperwork wildly "I mean look at this! Why the hell does he have so many past due bills? I've seen his bank statements there's enough money to pay them a hundred times over."

"Well you knew the Professor," Betsy offered "Nobody gets anything for free. He just has to make you work for it." It was an attempt to lighten the mood, but Ororo's face darkened instead. Betsy's heart sank with her own grief and the unexpressed despair of her friend. "Ororo," Betsy began.

"Well the first thing we've got to do is get these bills up to date. Then we'll need to do a review of all the Xavier Institutes satellite and sister school locations, make sure they are all properly staffed and certified.-"

"Ororo-"

"I am cancelling all classes for next week. The Professors lawyers will be by tomorrow morning to discuss his will-"

Betsy slammed the plate of food in from of Ororo "Dammit Storm!" Ororo stood, snatched up the plate, and hurled it across the room sending the food flying about and the plate shattering against the hardwood floor. Betsy blinked with shock for a moment, but instead of being angry she understood. "It's okay to be angry, we all miss him," she said, and then she gathered her in her arms. Ororo hugged her friend, happy that she had her unyielding support. Still, she did not cry. She couldn't afford to be consumed with grief. She had to hold things together. Not just for herself, but also for the school. She couldn't let the Professors dream crumble because the people around her were too grieved to take care of business. Betsy sensed some sort of altercation in the library, and excused herself, but not before sending sharp warnings to both Logan and T'Challa: _Do not upset her any further. _Although she only wanted her friend to be happy, Betsy secretly hoped that Ororo would come terms about her feelings for these two men sooner rather than later. Having them both there was just nonsensical.

"You alright?" Logan asked, and Ororo briefly looked at T'Challa before nodding yes. Logan however didn't even acknowledge the mans existence. This situation was far beyond bizarre. Neither one of them were making it easy on her. With both of them hovering she was very near to going mad. Ororo's shoulders sunk. What was she supposed to do? How dare the Professor just up and die when she hadn't had a chance to say goodbye.

"I'm going back to Wakanda tonight" T'Challa announced suddenly, Ororo blinked with surprise, and since this was the first time he had said something worth listening to Logan looked at him.

"I understand," Ororo said after a moment "Thank you for staying here with me as long as you did." Ororo wanted to hug him, but she didn't want Logan to think…She sighed. This was crazy!

"I expect you to be on the plane with me," he added. That statement gave her pause.

"And, I expect you'll die waitin' bub" Logan growled his hands balled into fists. T'Challa's nostrils flared at him; He was more than ready if Wolverine decided to make a move.

"Logan please," Ororo stepped between them, but then she turned her attention back to T'Challa "I can't just leave. At least not right now. I have to -"

"He has lawyers and a fully capable staff of people to take care of all of this. We have responsibilities at home." T'Challa said.

"Watch yer tone bub," Logan snarled.

Ororo frowned "I am perfectly aware of where my responsibilities-"

"Ororo, you either get on that plane or-"

**-SNIKT- **"Or what?" Logan's voice rumbled with intensity.

T'Challa's patience was wearing thin with Logan and his unnecessary presence, "You wanna put your dog on a leash" he said to Ororo.

As much as she appreciated his protective nature Logan was not helping this situation any, "Logan could you leave us alone for a moment?" Ororo asked.

"No."

"Logan!" she said firmly, but he didn't budge. Instead Ororo ushered T'Challa out of the office "I'll be right back." she said over her shoulder before leaving him behind.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Logan had paced the floor. What could she possibly want to talk about with him alone? "What did I tell you!" Betsy exploded at Logan when she burst into the office.

"What are yah talkin' bout?"

"Ororo just tore out of here with T'Challa. What the hell did you do?"

Logan snarled. Was she going back with him? He pushed past Betsy.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Tah get my girl."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Logan found her easily. He kicked the door in of the hotel room she had shared with that chump. She stopped packing her suitcase and looked up at him, surprise apparent on her face.

"What are yah doin'?" he demanded practically foaming at the mouth.

"Packing," She said simply.

"Fer what?"

"I have to go," She closed her suitcase and slid in onto the floor from the bed releasing its extended handle so that she could roll it.

"You can't leave Storm!"

Ororo paused looking genuinely confused by his anger "And why is that?"

Logan cursed "Because I love yah, and I don't want nobody else but you. If yah leavin' I'm goin' wit yah. Whether yah like it or not yah stuck wit me fer the rest of yah life."

He pulled her into his arms then and kissed her so passionately, all of the pain and grief she had felt over the past week seemed to melt away for a moment. She kissed him back claiming his mouth because it was hers for the taking. She broke the kiss and said "In a year you'll forget all about me." For a moment he thought she caught the hint of a smile on her lips. Logan held her in his arms tighter nearly cutting off the circulation of air in her lungs. "Never. I'll never forget yah" he promised pulling back and looking deep into her eyes, "Yer the love of my life darlin'" he promised, and the joy that consumed her seemed almost criminal. But there in the massive embrace of Logan's protective arms, even after losing the Professor…she somehow felt that it was all more bearable.

"Logan I have to-"

"God damn, woman stay. Stay with me," he pleaded knowing that he sounded like a fool for begging, but he didn't care. He couldn't go on another day without her…he had already gone too long.

"Okay," she said. Logan furrowed his brows. Okay? Was it really that easy? Ororo saw the questioning look in his eyes and put his mind at ease "Logan, I told T'Challa to leave without me. I came back to the hotel to get my things so that I could take them back to the mansion."

Logan's face flooded with a long awaited reprieve, but still he asked "Why'd you do that?"

Ororo smiled at him….a smile that belonged only to him…"I told you'd I'd be right back remember?" Logan thought for a moment, it hadn't registered before. She continued "And because I could never love anyone, as much as I love you."

Logan rested his forehead against hers, finally closing his eyes with relief "Just like that, huh?" Ororo held his face between her hands, "Yeah, just like that."

**THE END**

Dear Readers,

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for coming along with me on this journey. I'd love to hear your review, what you liked, what you hated…it's all good ;o)

Cheers,

J


End file.
